Cliché
by Beck-dono
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. Highschool is as cliche as it gets. All the ups and downs of highschool life, only highly exaggerated and over exasperated. And when your part of the Perfects your business is everyone's business. Smut, yaoi, AU, Roxas/Axel, Saix/Xemnas, Sora/Riku, and Marluxia/Vexen. Welcome to Hollow Bastion High School we hope you learn something.
1. First Day, First Kiss

**RE-UPLOADED**: So because fan took down three of my fics I must re-upload them. I'm going to rewrite some parts to make them better. Please continue to support in these times of re-uploadness. And please be generous with your reviews because I lost all of them when this fic was taken down. Love you my loveies.

Hey all! Okay so I'm trying to do another chapter story :D Lets hope I don't give up on it! This is my first time tackling a Kingdom Hearts CHAPTER fic so, I need your support and caring reviews 83 So please enjoy my juvenile writing and I'm looking forward to your critique.

Oh btw I fixed the first chapter to fit the other chapters ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Except the cliché plot…

First Day, First kiss

Students flocked into the school as the bell rang. The new floors were soon dimmed with the summer dirt. The halls bellowed with laughter and loud voices. Hugs, high-fives, and kisses were exchanged. There were more smiles than anything in the hallways at the moment. Suddenly the front doors burst open.

People gasped, "Look! it's The Perfects!" Screamed a shiny eyed girl.

In walked a group of six, one girl and five guys. Whispers and squeals flooded the halls about the six gorgeous people. A silver haired, teal eyed boy walked over to a reddish haired girl,

"Hey, yeah my summer was fine thanks for asking. Who are those weirdoes?" He leaned on the locker next to her.

The girl gasped, "Riku! How dare you! Those are the most sexiest people in the world! How out of the loop are you?" She glared at him. The boy shrugged,

"Ugh! You're so retarded! Okay, I, your best friend , Kairi, will tell you about The Perfects!" She smiled proudly.

"Alright listen up, that sexy mass of man right there," She pointed to the jade eyed redhead who was grinning, "Is Axel. He's the badass of the group. He got those tattoos under his eyes when he was like ten. He's that sexy little blondes best friend."

She pointed at the blue eyed blonde who was frowning at Axel, "That's Roxas. He's the sex appeal of the group. He's sooo sexy that he broke the football captains heart last year. But I hear he's still a virgin, which it should be illegal to be that sexy. That little number next to him is his little sister." She pointed to platinum blonde girl.

"That's Namine, she's the girl of the group. Lucky bitch, anyway it doesn't look like it but she's the most conniving person you'll ever meet. Annnd she hates Axel. The man I'm in love with is right there!"

She made a heart with her fingers around the smiling brunette with blue eyes. "That's Sora! Isn't he a doll? Ahh, isn't he gorgeous? He's the baby of the group. God! I wish he'd notice I'm alive! Aside from that, see that pink haired dude?"

She pointed to the baby blue eyed, pink haired, flower in his hair boy. "He's Marluxia, Axel's half brother. He's the player of the group. I heard he'll do it with anyone, even old crones! The last guy is so cool!"

She pointed to the steel-faced, golden eyed, tanned skin, silver haired man. "That's Xemnas, he's the unnamed leader of the group. He's really emotionless, at least he appears to be, but super, uber hot no?" Ah, well my friend, that's who The Perfects are. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go hit on Sora!" She winked and ran off toward the group.

Riku looked once more at the group everyone seemed to be encircling. He shook his head,

"So pathetic." He smirked and walked off toward his class.

**1st Period **

The final bell rang, the get your ass to class bell. Axel smirked as he talked with four or five girls.

"Wha! You got so tall over the summer Axel!" One of girls squealed out.

He grinned, "Yeah I guess." His eyes scanned for a certain blonde.

They lit up as that exact blonde walked into the room,

"Roxas!" He smiled and got up. Roxas looked over and smiled. Axel jumped over a desk and walked next to him,

"I thought you'd be skipping class already." He grinned.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "As if, besides I have no where to skip to. And who'd wanna miss a class with darling little you?" Sarcasm dripping from his voice as he sat down.

Axel laughed, "Very true! Hey, hey, lemme see your schedule." He sat next to the blonde nudging him.

Roxas handed it to him and blinked, "Hey, you got another piercing." He touched the redheads ear which was covered in earrings.

The elder boy nodded, "Oh yeah, I got it that week I was in Milan." He studied the piece of paper in front of him.

Roxas pulled on his ear, "It disgusts me how rich you are." Axel whined as he was pulled toward the blonde.

"Not to mention you didn't get me a souvenir." He pulled the spitfire toward him even more.

Axel whined some more, "Ahhhahhhh, I'm sorry! I didn't have the right currency and my dad was being a dick! But I missed you! Isn't that enough?" He gave the puppy face.

Roxas looked down at him, "Hmm."

He kissed his lips. Axel's eyes grew four times their size. The blonde pulled away and licked his lips,

"That's enough."

He smirked and looked toward the front. Axel's mouth opened and shut about six times till he just gave up and put his head down.

Roxas laughed, "You're so sensitive. Don't sulk." He smiled at the mass of red spikes.

"If its any consolation, I missed you too." He ran his hands through his hair.

Axel turned his head to face him, "I wish you'd give me a warning before you do shit like that. Why do you do that kind of homo stuff anyway?" He half pouted half frowned at his best friend.

Roxas shrugged, "I dunno sometimes I just feel like it. Not like it means anything anyway." He watched the teacher walk in.

Axel frowned looking away, "Right…" He sighed.

He wasn't really listening to the teacher drone on about his summer. Jade eyes focused on the small form of the blonde. Axel frowned, Roxas was always so composed. He;d like to see him flip out once in a while. Not to mention if his bestie didn't stop teasing him. He might end up devouring the boy. His eyes widened.

"That's it!"

He slammed his hands on his desk. The whole class looked at him, girls giggling. Roxas stared at him,

"What's it?" He was kind of surprised by his friend's actions.

Axel slowly looked toward him, a smirk spread across his face, "Get ready baby, I'm coming for ya."

He winked and strutted out the classroom. Roxas sat there with a confused look on his face. The teacher frowned,

"Ahem, Roxas do you know what has gotten into that boy?" He crossed his arms.

Roxas placed his head in his palm, "No, but I have a feeling its gonna be interesting." He smirked and chuckled.

Axel skidded in front of a classroom door and swung it open.

"Marluxia!" The whole class stared.

Marluxia looked up, "Oh, what bro?"

He smiled and it seemed like the flowers next to him grew. Girls swooned at the sight. Axel marched in and dragged the pink haired boy out. The door shut behind them and the teacher went on talking. Axel spun around to face his half brother,

"I just got the best idea ever!" He spread his arms out enthusiastically.

Marluxia blinked, "Okay? So what is it?" He spun the stem of a flower between his painted finger nails.

The spitfire grinned, "I'm gonna make Roxas fall in love with me!" He stood proudly.

Marluxia gave a huge sigh, "Finally! I mean damn how long was it going to take?" He smiled.

His older brother frowned, "What'da mean?" His shoulders slumped, his amazing idea feeling less amazing.

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "For fucks sake Axel everyone has known how much you love him, hell Roxas probably even knows. God, how oblivious can you get?" He tsked at his brother.

Axel frowned, "Really?" He felt so retarded at the moment, but Marluxia could have that affect on people.

The younger brother grinned, "Yeah sweetie. Now I'm going back to class, love you, see you." He waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

Axel nodded, "Yeah, see ya later Marly."

He waved half heartedly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking down the hall. Even though he was older it really felt like Marluxia was the older brother. He sighed,

"That's what I get for being so childish. Mmn, but Roxas said-"

"I said what?"

Axel jumped. The blonde was right in front of him with a curious yet calm look on his face. The redhead frowned,

"What's with that face?" He cupped Roxas' face in his hands.

Roxas laughed, "This is a weird position." He smiled.

His smile disappeared when lips united with his. He shivered when a tongue slid over his lips. Axel pulled away keeping their faces close. Roxas could feel his self-control snapping,

"What's that for?" He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around the tall man.

Axel smirked, "Because I wanted to." He let go of the boys face.

Roxas felt his insides catch on fire, "Axel-"

The bell interrupted his voice. Students flooded into the hall, the two were no longer permitted to be in their own world. Axel stood up straight,

"Well I better get to class. See ya later Roxy." He waved and walked away.

Roxas frowned, "What the hell are you getting at? Fucking bastard two can play this game." He spun on his heel and stormily walked down the hall.

**3rd Period**

Marluxia dashed into a supposedly empty science lab. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard the footsteps of the girls run past.

"Oh thank you."

He looked around and spotted someone at a desk in the back. Someone was in this creepy place? He walked over to the desk. On it there were many different papers spread around the sleeping person. He leaned down to see the face of the person. His eyes met open eyes. Marluxia proceeded to scream like a little girl. He fell back onto the floor holding his heart. The person sat up,

"Urgh…" The man held his head.

Marluxia felt his face heat up as the man's blondish hair fell from his face, to slide down his shoulders and back. Sexy could not describe this man. He had to stop himself from drooling. The man put a hand in his hair,

"Is there a reason you're screaming child?" His emerald eyes stared him down.

Marluxia squealed inwardly, "Ah, no, I'm sorry. Its just you were sleeping, but your eyes were open." He smiled charmingly.

The man stared, "Its rude to wake people." He stood and began collecting his papers.

Marluxia blinked, that was the first time in a long time since someone's just blown him off. He got to his feet and gathered up the rest of the papers. He held them out,

"Here you are. Once again I apologize for waking you."

He gave his charming smile another shot. The man frowned, taking the papers in disgust,

"Get to class child." He turned and curtly left the room.

Marluxia slumped against the table, "Holy shit no one's ever been that blantantly rude to me before…is this love?" He smiled hugging himself.

The door to the room opened again, "Hey Marly you in here?" Came a bubbly voice.

Marluxia walked to the door, "Yes. Need something Sora?" He patted the boys head and exited the room.

Sora smiled brightly, "Xemnas is looking for you! Oh and um, uh, Roxas wanted me to ask you something but I forgot!" He smiled even more.

Marluxia began snuggling him, "Ah, Sora. You only make my day that much better. Where's Xemnas at?" He let the boy slip from his grasp.

The brunette giggled, "He should be near his locker. Good luck! I gotta get back to class!" He waved as he ran down the hall happily.

Marluxia smiled after him, "Such a cheerful boy."

He began his journey to Xemnas' locker. Marluxia spotted the cat eyed man leaning impatiently against the locker.

"Hey there sexy." He waved smiling.

Xemnas frowned, "How long were you going to make me wait?" He stood upright.

Marluxia wrapped his arms around him, "Now, now be nice. Sides' if your not then you won't ever get into these pants again." He nibbled on the taller man's neck.

Xemnas pushed him off, "That was once and I was drunk. You weren't even that good." He smirked at the flower lover.

Marluxia pouted, "How rude. Come ooonnn, admit it, you liked it." He nuzzled his neck.

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Whatever, it was good. Happy?" He pushed on Marluxia's face.

The pink haired boy smiled, "Yesh, now a last kiss." He leaned forward.

Xemnas sighed, "You always say it'll be the last one, but it never is." He frowned when the man just leaned closer.

"Fine. But then I have to talk to you about serious shit." He grabbed his shoulders.

Marluxia smiled, "Deal."

He pressed their lips together. Xemnas moved his head to the side, deepening the kiss, his hands ran up the shorter man's thighs. Marluxia shivered as the cat eyed man pulled away. Xemnas pecked his lips and then stood straight,

"Now then onto more pressing matters." He frowned at seeing Marluxia leaning against the lockers.

The pink haired boy ran a hand through his hair, "Fuck…You're still the king, no, emperor of kissing. Damn it, now I'm all horny!" He half whined half moaned.

Xemnas grit his teeth, "Will we ever get to talk?" He crossed his arms.

Marluxia smiled, "Come on lets have a quickie. I really wanna let loose again, anyw-"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Said a dangerous but calm voice.

Both men turned in the direction of the newcomer. His long blue hair was pulled into a tight pony tail. Yellow eyes were enticing and mysterious. He had a large "X" shaped scar on the middle of his face. Xemnas gave a soft of groaning noise,

"More damn interruptions." He sighed.

Marluxia smiled, "You must be Saix no? I heard about you, you're the kind of person teachers love the best."

He pushed off the lockers. Saix just stared at him with a disapproving and cold look. Marluxia shrugged,

"Yeah we get it. Come on Xemmy, lets go. Bye, bye."

He attached himself to Xemnas' arm. Xemnas eyed Saix then turned and walked away with Marluxia. Saix watched them turn the corner and then sighed leaning slightly against the lockers.

"So that was Xemnas, very intimidating."

He swallowed down the breath he was holding. He straightened his clothes and began walking in the opposite direction.

**6th Period**

Sora skipped out onto the roof, "I should be able to eat here."

He smiled and looked around. He gasped at seeing someone already sitting down against the railing. They seemed to be sketching, he trotted over and looked over their shoulder. He gasped, it was a charcoal picture of a girl and it was, to him, beautiful.

"Wow!" The boy dropped his piece of charcoal, jumping slightly.

He turned to Sora, "Uh…." He frowned.

Sora blinked, "Oh! Shit I'm sorry! But it was so pretty!" He smiled apologetically.

The other boy shook his head, "Its okay, I should have been paying attention." He picked up his tool.

Sora smiled brightly, "In that case I'm Sora! And you're really good!" He laughed.

The other boy smiled, "I'm Riku and thanks, I'd like to think so." He stood up.

Sora grinned, "You really, really are! Who were you drawing? Your girlfriend?" He hopped closer to him.

Riku took a step back, "No one in particular and I don't have a girlfriend. You can have it, if you want." He tore it from his sketch book.

Sora clasp his hands together, "Really?" His eyes were shining.

Riku looked a little taken aback, "Y-yeah." He held it out to him.

Sora took it and spun around, "Whhaaa! So pretty! Thank you so much!" He kissed Riku.

The silver haired boy stumbled back a bit, his eyes wide.

Riku pulled away, "Er…it was only a sketch." He decided to pretend the following didn't just happen.

Sora shook his head fiercely, "No! Its really amazing! Oh, but what can I give you in return?" He tapped his chin.

Riku held up his hands, "No its alright I-"

"I know! I'll let you meet my friends! I know you'll love them and they'll love you! Just meet me in the west hall eighth period alright? Okay! Well I'll see you later! Thanks again for the picture!" He waved and ran down the stairs.

Riku held out a hand, "But what about class?" He sighed.

"But that kid looked familiar…oh yeah. That boy Kairi likes, I guess I should tell her. Just not about the kiss part."

He gathered up his things and walked down the stairs. He walked down the halls toward the cafeteria. He walked into the lunch room and scanned it for Kairi and her army skanks. Well he thought they were skanks.

"Bingo." He walked toward the table with half of the girls in the room at it.

He pushed past them, "Hey Kairi, I gotta tell you something.".

The girls gave him dirty looks. Kairi stepped off the table and walked away with him.

"This better be good Riku, I was just about to tell the story about that gay hairdresser." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna meet with Sora eighth period." She gasped and pulled him into a corner.

"Ohmigawd! Riku you HAVE to tell him about me! Oh please! Please!" She squeezed his hands.

Riku laughed, "Sure, the only reason I'm meeting him is because he liked one of my drawings. He's really hyper." He laughed again at the girls face.

She squealed bouncing up and down, "I can't wait for eighth period! Ohhhhh!" She kissed Riku's cheek and ran back to her girls.

Riku smiled, "I guess I can't either." He walked out the cafeteria.

**8th Period**

Riku was leaning on the lockers waiting for the hyper active brunette. Sora ran over,

"Sorry! Mr. Winters was giving me the hardest time! He was all 'You must stay to learn about your science curriculum!' Weird right?" He smiled.

Riku stared, "You talk really fast." He began walking.

Sora blinked, "Woah! Really I do? No one's, beside Axel, has ever told me that!" He ran next to the boy.

Riku looked at him, "You yell a lot too." He put his hands in his pockets.

Sora laughed, "Maybe I do!"

He slapped Riku on his back. Riku frowned, maybe? He stopped when they came to a restroom. Sora smiled at him,

"Okay just be yourself! They're all very nice, really!" He opened the door, Riku followed him in.

"Everybody this is my new friend Riku!"

He spread his arms toward Riku. The silvered haired boy instantly remembered who Sora was after seeing the array of gorgeousness in front of him. He frowned, fuck, oh my fuck. He resisted sighing with all of his will power. Axel stared,

"That's it? I thought he was gonna be like ultra sexy the way you described him." He smirked.

Roxas gave a coy smile, "Hey nice to meet you I'm Roxas and the rude one next to me is Axel." He frowned as Axel grabbed him biting his ear.

"You're pretty cute. I'm Marluxia, but please call me Marly." He smiled.

Xemnas looked him down, "I'm Xemnas, a pleasure. Surely you can help look after our rambunctious Sora?" He ruffled the boy's hair.

Sora smiled, "Oh and the other member of our group is Namine, but she's a girl so she can't come in this bathroom." He smiled proudly.

Riku stared at them all, "Nice to meet you all too."

He couldn't believe this was happening. It was all so weird and freaky. This group never just accepted anybody. He smiled back a bit nervously, who wouldn't be? Kairi was gonna freak the hell out.And that's how Riku joined The Perfects.

**TBC**

:O Okay sooooo I know it was kinda boring for a first chapter, but I just wanted to introduce you to the pairings and people. Yeah I know Namine didn't get a part but I couldn't think of one for her. Can anyone guess who Mr. Winters is? Free love for anyone who does.

Even though it had a slow start I hope you stick with me all the way through it! I've never written any Xemnas/Saix before so if anyone has any advice I'd love to here it ;3 Oh yes I need reviews to write and thrive! No seriously I stop writing shit if I don't get any reviews.

Okay lets hope and pray I can finish it! This is also my first time writing a Highschool fic, I don't really like them, but I thought I should at least give it a try. Does Marly seem like a masochist to anyone else? xD He does to me!

Anyway I'll try to give each couple their own chapters every now and then. I'll try to keep the chapters longish too, sorry if they're too long Dx Kay I'll stop myself from rambling! Please excuse and errors and I hope you'll review with all your might!

P.S. - Sorry for all the jumpiness.

Next Chapter: The Sexy Science Teacher


	2. The Sexy Science Teacher

Okay so I'd just like to say that I have all of the chapters done up till chapter 10. So the more reviews I get the faster this story can be uploaded c: So let's reach into your hearts and give helpful reviews! I really miss my old ones D: As this is a re-upload. Stinking admins. Lets start this shit!

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing~ Not even Mcdonalds D: Maybe if I buy enough KH games they'll make me a partner :D

Marluxia drooled on Axel's shoulder as he carried him to their lockers. It was only the fifth week of school and already he was tired of it. And for even more suckage he hadn't seen the sexy ass blonde again. He groaned,

"I'm hunnnngrrryyyy." He chewed on Axel's jacket.

The spitfire glared back, "Fucking gross Marly. Stop that and you had like forty McMuffins." He moved him a bit so he could open his locker.

Marluxia glared, "I only had like, six." He slowly let himself slide down his brothers back.

Axel smirked, "Fatass."

He opened his locker taking books out. Marluxia glared from the ground,

"Marluxia get up, this floor is rank." Xemnas pulled him up.

The flower child hugged the tanned man, "Ah! At least my Xemmy cares!" He stuck out his tongue at Axel.

The red head made a move to bite him, "Watch it Marly or I'll eat you up."

He smirked. Marluxia's eye twitched, he really fucking hated incest. Xemnas smiled at them, sometimes he really felt like he needed smarter friends. Like soon. Still he patted Marluxia's head,

"Come, we'll be late for first period."

He began walking. Marluxia waved to Axel and followed Xemnas down the hall. Axel waved and then his jaw dropped. Roxas sauntered over clad in leather pants and a tight white button up shirt.

"Hey, morning." He began doing his combination.

Axel stared at his ass, "Hell yeah good morning. Any reason why you look like jailbait today? Not that I mind." He smirked practically raping him with his eyes.

Roxas frowned, "I'm not jailbait." He took out his books.

Axel gave him a look, "Pffft! Bitch please! Your preaching to the choir." He licked his lips.

Roxas shut his locker, "If you must know, Namine spilled soup all over my clean laundry last night and this is all I had." He turned to walk down the hall.

Axel laughed, "I finally have something to thank that girl for! How can you walk in that?" He slapped his ass.

Roxas jumped and glared at him, "Very stiffly thank you."

He laughed while swatting away his hands. It turned into a kind of swatting match. Axel snatched him up and began snuggling him. Roxas laughed,

"Okay, okay! Put me down, I give up!" He smiled as Axel placed him on the ground.

The spitfire leaned down, "Since you lose you gotta gimme a kiss." He smirked.

Roxas raised an eyebrow smiling, "What exactly did I lose at?" He leaned back from the advancing face.

Axel shrugged, "I'unno, all I know is that you lo-" Lips pecked his.

Axel blinked a few times as Roxas pulled away,

"There you go."

The blond gave him a cheeky smile. Axel's eyes softened,

"Hey Roxas, did you ever think…" He stared at the blonde.

Roxas felt his heart's tempo begin to speed up, "Think what?" He clutched the end of his shirt.

Axel gazed at him, "That we could be, you know…" He stepped closer.

Roxas felt the butterflies attack his stomach, "I don't know, tell me, say it." He draped his arms on Axel's shoulders.

Axel leaned down, "That we could be-"

"Why are you guys so close?" Sora popped up in between them.

They shot apart, both of their hearts banging in their chests. Roxas glared at Sora,

"You and me talk. Now." He yanked the brunette away.

Riku walked over, "Sorry he cock blocked you. I tried to stop him, but he's pretty fast." He patted Axel's shoulder.

Axel placed his head on his shoulder, "At least someone understands my pain." He sobbed into the teal eyed boys shoulder.

Riku stared, "Yeah, we ought to get to class." Axel nodded and they walked off with Axel hanging on Riku.

Roxas slammed Sora into the wall, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He glared at him.

Sora frowned, "But all I did was say hi and you guys looked kinda all hot n' stuff." He cocked his head to the side.

Roxas pulled on his own hair, "Yes! Yes! That's the point! Listen, I want Axel to, well, I want him to hurry up and confess." He crossed his arms sort of pouting.

Sora knitted his brow together, "But if you wanna get all dirty with Axel why don't you confess?" He smiled.

Roxas stared at him, "Hell no. I'm not doing that bullshit. Anyway Axel's gonna look really cute when he does it." He smirked and strutted away.

Sora sighed, "I don't really get it." He walked toward his class.

**3rd Period**

Marluxia walked into the large lab room. He'd been skipping this class since the first day of school. Why? Because he hated, hated, hated science class. He took a seat in the front, it was the only way he'd get a decent grade. Students gradually filled the classroom, gasping in joy when they saw Marluxia.

Five minutes into class and the teacher still hadn't shown up. Marluxia sighed, it was probably some mid-forties guy who was balding and hated coming to his own class. He sighed again.

"Sorry I'm late class, I had some matters to attend to." The man walked over to his desk.

Marluxia looked up,

"Final-"

He shut up as soon as he saw who it was. The sexy ass blonde! He'd finally found him! To think he was this close the whole time. Marluxia smiled,

"Good morning teacher, how are you?"

Students gasped, Marluxia never spoke to teachers so happily. The man stared,

"Its Mr. Winters to you and I'm fine you are…Marluxia, correct?"

He looked up from his roster. Marluxia felt his insides squirm, just hearing his name from those perfect lips!

"Yes that's me." He smiled at him.

Mr. Winters looked away, "Nice that you're finally joining us and I hope you know you're failing." He began to write on the board.

Marluxia watched his back in a gaze. Students began to mumble, observing the only Perfect in the room. A boy smirked,

"Hey Mr. Winters I think Marly has a crush on you!" People laughed and whistles were heard.

Mr. Winters turned around, "Now, now my little morons lets continue to think about the lesson. Gossip can be held till the end of class."

He moved to turn back to the board. A hand shot out and grabbed his forearm. The blond frowned at the pink haired boy,

"But you know what they're saying is true, I really like you." Marluxia winked.

Mr. Winters stared for a moment then eased his arm away, "Marluxia was it? I'll speak with you after class about this nonsense." He resumed writing.

Marluxia frowned,

"Buh-"

"After class." His tone was final.

Students began texting and whispering even more about the shocking love confession.

The end of class came far too slow for the flower child. As students left girls hugged and whispered advice to Marluxia. He grinned and winked at them. Mr. Winters set down his pen and stared at Marluxia,

"Now I would like it if you kindly explain yourself." He crossed his fingers together.

Marluxia smiled, "Do you remember on the first day of school, that rude boy who woke you up?" A sheepish grin spread across his face.

"That was you I presume?" He tone held annoyance and boredom.

"Yeah that was me and on that day I-! Well its kinda hard to say out loud…" He averted his eyes.

"Please say it and make it quick I have places to be."

"I-! That is to say… you see it was… uh, erm, it was…"

"Dear god child, hurry it up."

"I fell in love with you at first sight and I think you're really super sexy!"

Marluxia bowed his head and blushed. He brought his hands to his mouth. Holy shit, he couldn't believe he had said it. Saying it out loud really made a big ass difference. He felt giddy and nervous all at the same time! His insides seemed to be battling it out within him.

"Is this what you had to tell me?"

Marluxia looked up, blush matching his hair, "Ah! Yes I lo-love you!" He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hah… every damn year with you kids." Mr. Winters pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Listen you're not in love, its simply an infatuation. Such a thing makes you believe you hold deeper feelings. This happens all the time, don't worry it'll wear off by Christmas break. Try not to think too much of it." He placed his glasses on the table.

Marluxia frowned, "No that's not it!"

He ran forward and slammed his hands on the desk.

"I know deep in my heart that you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with! I want to marry you!"

He squeezed the fabric covering his heart. Mr. Winters stared blankly,

"You children, always so confused. Listen just give it up." He moved to stand.

Marluxia grabbed his arm, "If this infatuation isn't gone by Christmas break do you promise to tell me what kind of guys you like?"

His shining blue eyes were pleading and confident. Pale emerald eyes bore into his own,

"Alright, you persistent brat, if this infatuation is still here after Christmas break I'll tell what kind of guys I like. But to make it more interesting, I'll also take you seriously if you buy me a gift more than three hundred dollars." A smirk graced his fine features.

Marluxia's eyes lit up, "Deal! Just you wait! But first tell me your first name."

"Vexen. Now go to class." He left the room.

Marluxia fell against the desk. He couldn't believe it. It was happening! His love was going to happen! In his excitement he ran out forgetting his bag.

**End of the Day **

Marluxia was walking with his gang of "perfects" when suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned to see an annoying stalker or something. His eyes lit up and a blush spread like wild fire across his face.

"Vex- Vexen!"

He turned around completely. The teacher raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm, which was sickening.

"Please don't leave your bags in my class. Also don't use my first name. Ever. Thank you."

He handed the stunned boy his bag. With that he turned and walked away from the group of over attractive boys. Marluxia hugged his bag, squealed, then swayed back and forth. The rest of the group stared a little concerned. Roxas turned to whisper to Axel,

"That's the guy he loves?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god, that's the science teacher."

"Yeah…"

"This could get messy Axel."

"No shit."

**TBC**

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Okay so I hope this chapter wasn't too short D: Please, please, please give me your feedback (reviews) on this new writing style so I know whether to continue it or go back to my old style. Oh and because I was being a lazy arse here's a little extra for you ;3

:Extra:

Pink Cell Phone

Vexen returned to his classroom, happy to see that the pink haired moron was gone. He smiled, kids could be so headstrong and, quite frankly, stupid. He set his coffee down on his desk, ready to grade some papers in his free period. But then he had to notice it. The hideous looking atrocity.

On one of the desks sat a black messenger bag with pink, sparkly stripes, adorned with multiple buttons and patches. But that wasn't what he was looking at. Atop the bag was a pink cell phone. On the phone were deco whip cream with various deco items, lace frills along the edges and more cell phone charms than he could count. A true monstrosity.

Slowly he stepped toward a tad bit cautious it might just talk to him. He concluded only that Marluxia boy would have such a flamboyant phone. He irked him that he had now memorized the ridiculous boy's name. He plucked the phone from its resting place and quickly shoved it into the first open pocket he saw. Sighing in relief he decided to bring the idiot boy his bag.

Before he set out he looked around his classroom. He had been teaching here for seven years and he had always had this room. He gave a nostalgic smile as he touched the desk in front of him. He loved teaching, telling students about the possibilities of different compounds and bonds. But god did he hate kids.

Not students, kids. There was a vast difference. Students studied and learned, gained actually experience from school. Kids fooled off and were only in it for the fun. Marluxia fell into the kid category.

He'd asked himself many times why the hell he would want to be a teacher. The answer was always the same, try and help at least one student get their goals in life. He liked to think somehow he'd helped his students. He smiled and lifted up the bag. Maybe this foolish boy would grow into a student it was only his sophomore year, he had time.

Hopefully.

End.

There's your little extra! Just a look through Vexen's eyes :D I think I'll do these little extras at the end of each chapter. Please review, flames welcome. Till next time my little bunbuns.

Next Chapter: The Epic Rivalry


	3. The Epic Rivalry

Since this is **re-uploaded** all this stuff at the top is irrelevant. I miss my lovely reviewers D:

Wah! Wah! Wah! Such sweet reviews! I loove you gaiz xD And I hope my writing gets better as I go along. Thanks for being so kind and also I know the last chapter had a lot of mistakes, but you guys still said you'd keep reading. This touches me deeply, thank you.

Oh before I forget I'd like to thank Buka2000! I always thought Marly's eyes were pink xD So thanks for clearing that up! Oh and to michirugin99 I'm not really sure if I could get their characters right, but maybe if I read up on Zemyx I can include them :3

Sorry if there are any errors in this. I was nervous about posting a AU high school fic but it turns out it was a good thing! Please be patient with me and keep reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. No cars, no magazines and certainly not lame ass hollister. This is a work of fiction, I could never own kingdom hearts D:

The Epic Rivalry

**Morning: On the way to School**

Axel happily nodded his head to the loud music playing from his Mustangs speakers. Marluxia was passed out in the back seat, a small trail of drool escaping his mouth. Axel stopped at the red light, glancing out his window as he did so. Disappointed at not seeing a certain blonde he ran the red light. Marluxia sat up quickly at the sudden jerk of speed, spewing out incoherent sentences.

Axel chuckled, "Very cute Marly."

He parked smoothly into the school's parking lot. Marluxia glared at him from the back seat,

"You're a pisshead."

He grabbed his bags, stretched and got out the car. Axel laughed fully this time. He put his baby into park, took his own things and exited the car. He frowned at the wind chill. It was October and his favorite holiday was nearing. The day for the devious and delirious. Halloween.

He knew exactly what he was going to be. Marly told him to be a firefighter. But that was just lame. And Axel didn't roll with the lame bus.

"Hey you." A hand tapped his shoulder.

Turning around and looking down Axel met his favorite pair of ocean eyes. What caused him to scowl was the paler pair next to them. Namine glared at Axel from her brother's side. She was tightly latched onto his arm, slightly pressing her bust against him, Axel noted. Roxas cocked his head slightly,

"You okay?"

He reached up to touch his forehead.

"Peachy. How are you two this morning?" Axel forced a smile.

"Fine, before we ran into your sorry ass." Namine spat as she hardened her glare.

Roxas laughed a little,

"Namine's happy to see you too Axel."

He held both their hands and walked into the school. Axel and Namine glared at each other the whole while. Teens smiled at the trio dreaming and wishing they could be them. Roxas looked between his sister and best friend. He knew they didn't like each other one bit, but was happy they sort of tolerated each other in front of him. He slid a small bit closer to Axel wanting to feel the man's heat.

He could never see Axel as a boy. Axel had been there for him when his parents got divorced, when that crazy stalker almost killed him, and he'd even given up his old Mustang for him. No, Axel was definitely a man. He smiled softly remembering when they first met way back in the fourth grade. Two young boys just having fun.

He always had fun when he was with Axel. Even through the bad times Axel managed to warm his heart and make him smile. Roxas paused in his thoughts. Maybe this is why he wanted Axel to say he loved him, so he could always have him. Of course that was a selfish thing to think and want. But he wasn't even sure if Axel liked him like that.

Because Axel would do anything he said. That's why he needed Axel to say it first. Admit to the thing they'd both been feeling for over three or four years. If he said it Axel would just go along with it like anything Roxas said. Roxas sighed, why was the feeling of love so complicated? Stupid fucking teen angst love.

"Oi, Roxas?" Axel nudged his short friend.

Roxas blinked and looked up into those jade eyes,

"What?"

He was pleased to hear his voice not shaking. The redhead smiled,

"We're at your locker numb nuts." He reluctantly let go of the blonde's warm hand.

"Oh." He frowned at the cold attacking his hand.

Axel was warm. He had always been warm. Ever since they were kids. He loved that warmth. He needed that warmth. Without it he would freeze himself with his own depressing feelings. He groaned, fuck he had so much angst today.

Namine smiled as she kept a strong grip on Roxas' hand. He was hers and she was his. They were twins, if Roxas died then she died. This could only mean they were meant to be together, forever. She knew loving her brother this way was not normal. But she didn't care! She loved Roxas! And she'd be damned if Axel got to have him and she didn't.

"Brother you should get your books out." She giggled at his childish groan.

"Hey Axel did you do your parenting homework?" He opened his locker, hand still connected with Namine's.

"Hell no, but I bet you ten bucks that stupid bitch doesn't even check it." He grinned, covering up his jealously with tomfoolery.

"Oh you're so on."

Axel nodded briefly shaking his hand, then opened his own locker. Fuck he was losing it. Namine knew just what to do to get under his skin. It irritated him to no end. Well at least he could get Roxas alone at the pep assembly today. Namine was, of course, captain of the cheerleaders.

He smirked, his confidence slowly returning to his being. He knew what he would do and it would be perfect. Slamming his locker with a grin he turned to the blondes next to him.

"Hey Namine did I ever tell you about the time me and Roxas went to summer camp?"

Roxas head snapped toward him with a slight blush and a scowl.

"Shut it Axel."

Axel laughed and ruffled his hair,

"What? C'mon it was completely mutual…in the end." He gave a wolfish smirk.

Roxas glared along with Namine, each for a different reason. Axel just grinned at them. But then his eyes met Namine's and the sparks went off. It was like red sparks clashing against white ones. Neither of them broke eye contact for what seemed like ages.

Roxas sighed, he hated when they got like this. But whatever he didn't have time for their childish games. Shutting his locker, he walked down the hall to his first period. Those idiots could be late if they wanted to.

"Hey have you seen Riku?" Sora leaned on him whilst walking.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "No I haven't, oh but let pull out some Riku-dar from my ass and we'll find him."

"Will that take long?"

Roxas looked at his cousin blankly, "Oh my god, I still can't believe we're related."

"Fine I'll go find him on my own! You suck." He pouted and turned around in the other direction.

Sora smiled he was so glad he'd met Riku. He would help him with all the work he didn't get. Not to mention he drew him all kinds of doodles. Okay well he didn't draw them just for him but whatever! He peeked around corners, hoping to see that silver head. He liked Riku.

He slowed in walking, he liked Riku. Why did that sound so…strange to him? Sora frowned, it was rather odd sounding wasn't it. He bumped into someone,

"Ah! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention!"

"Its fine Sora, shouldn't you be in class?" Riku continued walking.

Sora grinned and trailed after him, "I've got plenty of time! I was looking for you!"

Riku looked over at him, "Well here I am. What did you need? And the bell's gonna ring soon."

Sora laughed, "Nuh uh! Oh and I dunno I just wanted to see you." He smiled at the taller boy.

Riku stared at him. He wondered if Sora knew the depth of his words sometimes. It was criminal how oblivious he was sometimes. Riku just wrote it off as his character. Not like you could take anything Sora says as serious, he was just too chipper for that. And that kiss he had later learned it was just one of Sora's perks when he got excited.

Kairi smiled as she turned the hall and saw her two favorite people.

"Hey you two! We're gonna be late for class!" She linked arms with both of them.

Sora grinned, "Hi Kairi and yeah you're probably right! Let's go!" He charged forward.

Kairi laughed as she was pulled along. And Riku yelled something about that they shouldn't be running in the halls. Sora pulled them along. Kairi was Riku's best friend, he'd met her the second day of school. Sure she had talked to him in the past but he never really remembered her. But a friend of Riku's was a friend of his!

**3****rd**** Period**

"Would all sophomores please report to the gymnasium. Thank you." The speakers blared.

Marluxia waited for everyone to leave the classroom and then he approached his love. Vexen stared at him with utter annoyance,

"Hurry and go, your classmates will miss you." He continued putting up papers.

"Hmm, jealous?"

"Hardly."

"Ah, well anyway, what's your favorite sport?" Marluxia smiled.

Vexen didn't look up from what he was doing, "Go or I'll count you as truant."

Marluxia laughed, "C'mon it won't hurt to just tell me that, will it?" He leaned forward.

Emerald eyes stared at him sharply, "Baseball. Now go."

The flower child's bright blue eyes lit up, "Thanks! And yeah, see you in the gym!" Quickly he ran out the room.

Vexen watched him leave and then he smirked. He detested baseball. It was the most idiotic sport to ever appear on the face of the planet. Though his opinion was probably formed through being terrible at sports. Nonetheless sports were a waste of time, just think about all those athletes who're on steroids. Pitiful and pathetic.

**In the Gym: Pep Assembly **

Sora laughed as Marluxia picked him up on his shoulders. He loved, loved, loved, pep assemblies! They were just so fun! He gripped onto Marluxia's head, wah he was so high up! A smile spread across his face as he saw their group of friends. To his surprise Axel wasn't there yet.

Marluxia happily sat down next to his gang. Sora climbed down and sat next to Riku. He smiled at him,

"Come on Riku you gotta get excited and pumped!" He bounced in his seat.

Riku smiled at his childish excitement, "No thanks, I'm not really the excitable type."

Sora pouted, "No! Come on just cheer with me! Sopho-mores! Sopho-mores!" He stated clapping his hands.

Riku chuckled, "Sopho-mores, sopho-mores!" He clapped his hands along with Sora.

The entire sophomore class began to chant. Sora laughed brightly and hugged Riku. The silver haired boy wrapped an arm around him. He could feel Riku's chest rumble with laughter and the chanting. He felt so secure, closing his eyes he smiled. Why did he feel so at home here? Here in this man's arms. Sora looked up at Riku's face and felt something odd tingle in his own chest.

Sora touched his chest lightly, sitting up. What was that? Why did it always happen near Riku. He frowned a little at not understanding himself.

"Sora? You okay?"

The brunet looked at him,

"Ah, yeah, yeah, I'll be fine." He smiled.

Riku eyed him for a moment but continued his ridiculous cheering as Sora chimed in. Marluxia smiled at them, he was happy Sora had made such a bond already. He felt like those two would be friends for a long time.

"This is so stupid."

Xemnas glared, he hated fucking pep assemblies. What the hell was the point of screaming at each other only to win a bedazzled stick? He'd much rather be in class learning, so he wouldn't end up as a homeless bum in the future.

"Come on Xemmy, its fun!" Marluxia shouted over the noise.

"Its pointless."

"But we get out of class!"

"What's so good about that? Just more make up work to do."

"Jesus you're such a pessimist."

Marluxia said this in a teasing tone. His eyes scanned the gym and they landed on Vexen. The science teacher was standing near the door, making sure so students tried to escape all the hellish noise. Erratically Marluxia waved to the blond who gave no signal that he saw him. Sighing the pink haired boy leaned back against Xemnas.

"Fuck this. I'm leaving. See you later."

Xemnas stood and walked straight out the doors past the math teacher, who tried to stop him. Marluxia shook his head and turned his attention back to the assembly.

The cheerleaders ran into the center of the gym, their routine music blasting loudly over the speakers. Just as they began their routine a different song blared over the speakers. The girls looked to Namine with confusion on their faces, who looked just as confused.

Smoke rolled onto the floor and Axel stepped out of the smoke clad in one of the cheerleading uniforms. Namine stared gaped mouthed, rage filled her being as he smirked at her. He jumped onto the stage on the middle of the gym. Students talking in awe and laughter. Axel took out a loud speaker,

"Roxas!"

The blond looked up from his phone as his name was called and his face contorted into one of shock. He let a lopsided grin show on his face seeing his best friend in a cheering outfit. He smiled and stood up,

"What do you want, you homo?" He called back to the redhead.

"I wanted to ask you a question in front of everyone, so they know to keep their grimy hands off you!"

"Then ask it!" Roxas' heart was beating as he smiled.

"Roxas, my short-ass friend, I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me this Friday?!"

The majority of everyone in the gym gasped with a mixture of shock and outrage. Roxas felt himself blush lightly, god could Axel get anymore embarrassing? But he felt ecstatic knowing that maybe there was a chance Axel held the same feelings that he himself felt. The crowd waited for his response, cat-calling and screaming out other things.

"Fine! I'll go on a date with your dumbass!"

A wolfish grin spread across Axel's face,

"Not a friend date either! The kind of date that might end with me fucking your brains out in my car!"

"Jesus Christ Axel! Yes, fine! Just shut up you retard!"

The blond glared at him, he hated that fucking redhead and his unnecessary words.

"You hear that everyone?! Roxy says he'll let me take him on a daterape night out!"

The crowd more so cheered while others screamed profanities. At this moment of Roxas' life he wished he could have a new-less-gay-for-him-best friend. Still he smiled and sat down. He couldn't wait till Friday and he was sure Axel couldn't either. The redhead caught his eyes and smirked at him. Roxas glared backed, but he knew. He was definitely sure now that he knew.

He fucking loved Axel.

**TBC**

Ohohoho~ Yeah sorry for the long wait for the update. But here's the new chapter :D I hoped you liked it! Sorry that it seems like everyone is just falling in love without any real plot, but don't worry its just to set up the basis. Well thanks for reading!

:Extra:

Office Helper

Saix stacked papers as the noise from the pep assembly invaded his personal hearing space. Yes, he had personal hearing space because he was just that people-a-phobic. He didn't really like people. They were too complicated and too much work. He liked dogs better.

He smiled as he thought of his two dogs waiting for him at home. The door to the office opened and his head snapped up. He froze a little when he saw Xemnas shut the door behind him. As the tan man looked up they locked eyes. Saix clutched the papers he was holding to his chest, the man was definitely intimidating.

"Why are you not at the assembly?" Xemnas' deep voice broke the silence.

"I'm an office helper and refuse to take part in such idiocy."

It was silent again till Xemnas smirked and laughed. Saix felt himself let out the breath he was holding. Xemnas leaned on the counter separating them,

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"We've never properly met, if that's what you mean."

"Of course not, I'd remember such a cute doggy."

Saix stared at him, somewhat offended. Who the hell was he calling a dog?

"I assure you, I'm most certainly not a dog nor am I cute for that matter."

He placed the papers in their proper pile. Xemnas hmmed and stared at his hands as they tucked away the mystery papers. Saix suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Can I help you with anything?"

He wanted Xemnas out of here. He made him feel awkward. The taller male smirked,

"I'm Xemnas."

"…I didn't ask your name."

"I know. Yes, you can help me. Let me sleep on that couch."

He pointed to the old, worn couch sitting in a secluded corner of the office. Saix frowned,

"I'm afraid I can't let you do-"

"Sure you can. Just let me sleep there till this ridiculous assembly is over. Thanks."

Xemnas moved between the counter and the wall reaching his goal of getting to the couch. He laid down,

"Wake me when its over."

"But you can't-"

"Thanks."

That's all that was said between the two as Xemnas fell asleep. Saix frowned deeper, how rude. Not even listening to him, but its not like he could move the man. Sighing he went back to organizing papers. He supposed that Xemnas was at least a bit sensible since he disapproved of the pep assembly too. He smiled softly as he continued his work and, unknown to him, his future husband slept.

End.

Okay there's an extra for you! I'm really starting to love Xemnas/Saix :D They're so sophisticated and cute. I've never written the word "assembly" so many times in my life. Review for me, give me suggestions, and continue to enjoy the story mon chers~

Next Chapter: The Sick and The Proud


	4. The Sick And The Proud

Hey all! I know you're all "WTF she's actually uploading two things?! On time?!" Yeah I'm surprised too. But I just reread all of the chapters and fell in love with this fic again! Okay well enough of this boring crap. Read on my doves.

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Kingdom Hearts.

The Sick And The Proud

It had been three days since Axel's big announcement of asking Roxas on a date. Which meant that the fated day was today. Yes it was finally Friday and Roxas was nervous as hell. He knew he shouldn't be but after figuring out he didn't just have a crush on Axel but a full blown ass case of love would do that to him. He sighed as he compared shirts on his body.

"Its just a stupid date, no need to get so stressed about it."

Roxas glared at his twin,

"You don't understand Namine. Its bigger than that…its…"

He looked down blushing lightly, Namine sneered.

"Well if you're too nervous you could stay home and we could hang out."

She smiled at her suggestion. Damn Axel and his stupid stunt. Not only did he ruin her routine he managed to get a date with Roxas at the same time! She glared, in all honesty she wished he was dead. Roxas would be better off with someone who wouldn't drag him down. He should be with her. Frowning she looked away from her brother.

Roxas sat down and tied up his shoe laces. He looked out the window, it didn't look that cold. He decided not to bring a jacket. Standing he turned to Namine,

"Hey tell mom I'll be home around midnight, okay?"

"Sure thing."

She grumbled that out and ran to her room to sulk. It was so unfair! Why couldn't she have born from a different mother? Then her and Roxas could be together. Finally together…

Roxas shook his head at her retreating form, Namine was so weird. He trotted down the stairs to wait for Axel. He paced the living room a couple times then resorted to picking at his shirt. A few minutes later there was a beeping outside. Roxas smiled and ran for the door.

"Remember, be careful Roxas!"

Namine called from the stairs, Roxas waved bye to her and walked out into the chilly night air. He walked toward Axel's car and kicked at the door when he found it locked. Immediately the door flew open. Roxas smirked and slid into the passenger seat.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Why would you ever kick my baby?"

Axel frowned at him, Roxas noted his untamable hair was pulled into a pony tail but some of it still stuck out.

"Well your 'baby' should've had her doors open."

"Hell no dude, she's not a slut."

They both laughed and Axel started driving. Roxas settled comfortably back into the plush leather seat. He was so nervous it was making him excited. He smile slightly and peeked over at Axel. The man's face was concentrated on the road and his hands seem to be gripping the steering wheel with more force than necessary.

"…Are you nervous?"

"What? Hell no, you're being-"

"Me too."

Axel glared at the road as a blush settled on his face. Roxas smiled and at the red light leaned over kissing Axel's cheek as he did. The redhead's grip on the wheel got stronger and Roxas laughed.

"Shut the hell up Roxas. Put on your seatbelt." He didn't look at the blond once.

Roxas only smirked and did as he was told. Axel had always been a safe driver even if people somehow came up with this idea that he was a drag racer. The blond looked out the window his nerves only settling a little. He fidgeted in his seat and poked around at things. Axel glanced at him from the corner of his eye,

"Jesus, stop squirming. You're making me edgy."

"So you admit you were nervous about this too?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"…Axel?"

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

The redhead grinned,

"Somewhere fun."

Roxas frowned but didn't press the issue. He really wanted to talk some more but he was too anxious to come up with anything to talk about. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out of his pocket he looked at the message,

From: Sora

To: Roxas

Msg: Hey :D Are u on ur sex fest date w/ Axel?!

From: Roxas

To: Sora

Msg: Leave me the fuck alone.

Roxas closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He was sure his face was as red as Axel's hair. They weren't going to have sex! Right? Roxas glanced at Axel, he knew Axel had screwed people on the first date but not him right? He bit his lip, he knew asking this would make the night even more awkward but he had to know!

"H-hey Axel?"

"Mm? What is it foxy-Roxy?"

Roxas frowned at the terrible nick-name,

"Are we gonna…you know."

"What? What are we-"

Axel shut up as his mind caught up to what Roxas was saying. He nearly stopped the car right there to freak the fuck out.

"Oh, holy shit, no Roxas! I would never! Not with you-I mean you know, so soon. Unless you want to, which of course you don't! You don't right? Because you know I'm up for anything-not, not meaning I'm gonna fuck you but that doesn't mean I don't want to! Cuz' I totally do! But- that is not to freak you out! I mean-ah, damnit, I made it worse didn't I?"

He stopped at a red light to look nervously at the blond. Roxas had his hand covering his mouth to stop from giggling. He let go and laughed. Axel smiled awkwardly thinking that Roxas looked utterly adorable at this moment.

"Yeah, yeah, get it out of your system."

He continued driving with a smile, happy he didn't ruin the night with his retarded ramblings. He sighed in relief that Roxas was so forgiving. The blond got the last of his giggles out and smiled at Axel.

"You are so stupid."

"Shut up, you're the one who asked."

"Mmm, indeed I did."

Roxas quickly leaned over and kissed Axel's cheek again. The redhead smiled, he could get used to these little bursts of affection. He parked the car and kissed Roxas flush on the lips. Roxas blinked a little surprised but sighed happily inwardly and kissed back. He unclicked his seatbelt and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. Axel pulled away first and kissed Roxas' neck softly.

The blond blushed and shyly moved his head to the side. Axel smirked against his neck, nipping along the flush column lightly. Roxas began to squirm, he could feel the heat traveling down to his lower body. All the sexual frustration between them was coming undone and it was fucking sexy.

Roxas moaned lightly as Axel licked the spot between his ear and neck. Axel shivered, he'd be damned if he didn't hear that sound again. He bit roughly at the small boy's jugular. A sharp moan escaped flushed lips and Roxas pressed himself closer to Axel. The redhead growled possessively and pulled the boy into his lap. Roxas blushed fiercely when he felt the bulge press against his backside.

He squirmed on Axel's lap blushing when the taller man groaned, he hadn't meant to do that. But that didn't mean it didn't turn him on so bad.

"A-Axel, I think we're getting carried awa-y."

He keened when the redhead gripped the front of his pants.

"Yeah."

Roxas looked at him with lust fogged eyes and Axel kissed him swiftly. He bit at the blonds' lips until he opened his mouth. His tongue immediately played roughly with Roxas' own and the shorter pushed back just as rough. Roxas hands went up Axel's shirt causing him to moan into the kiss. Axel pressed their bodies closer together squeezing the front of the blonds' pants.

Roxas broke the kiss with a sharp intake of air.

"Nngn, holy shit."

He said breathily and Axel felt his prideful ego bloat. He trailed his fingers lightly across the front of Roxas' pants making the boy shiver and groan.

"Axel, t-touch it."

His flushed face got even darker at his bold statement. His mind was all fuzzy, everywhere Axel touched or kissed caused him to shudder and whine. He wanted more.

"Gladly."

Axel smirked and undid the button to Roxas' pants. Roxas felt his breathing pick up, it seemed like it took forever for Axel to undo his zipper. He jerked forward as Axel grabbed his length. Letting out a shaky breath he attacked the redhead's neck with abandon. Axel hissed as Roxas bit down particularly harshly, he was sure to have hickeys tomorrow and that only turned him on more.

Axel swiped his thumb across the head of the length. Roxas moaned painfully and bucked in Axel's hand,

"You fucking t-tease."

Axel could only chuckle huskily and begin to pump the blond. Roxas threw his head back whimpering, he rotated his hips,

"Ngyah, A-Axel, I, I-"

He practically screamed as the redhead pumped him faster. Axel smirked,

"Yes Roxas?"

His voice was deep, coated with lust and want. He squeezed the blonds' length and pushed his shirt up with his other hand. He kissed quickly and roughly at the boy's chest, feeling it jerk with his every bite. Roxas gripped the back of Axel's seat tightly, it was coming. He bucked his hips frantically,

"Ah, ah, nmmgh! Axel! I-I- can't."

He said shakily and breathlessly. Axel sucked harshly at the blonds' neck,

"Hold it,"

His words came out as a fierce growl. Roxas moaned loudly,

"I-I c-can't! Ahn!"

Axel squeezed just below the head of Roxas' length, preventing his release. Roxas cried pathetically,

"Ahng, Axel, puh-please, I- I wanna, wanna, ahhgn, hah,"

Saliva was trailing down his chin and tears of pleasure prickled at the corner of his cerulean eyes. Axel smirked and bit at his ear causing the boy to shake,

"Ask nicely Roxas."

He kissed the blonds' neck in a sickeningly sweet way.

"Mmmn! Hah, Axel, c-cangh, can I pl-please, cah-! Come,"

He looked down at the redhead, lust covering every part of his face. Axel kissed him hotly and pulled away moving to whisper in his ear,

"Good boy,"

He let go of the blonds' length and bit his ear. Roxas' moaned wildly as he hit his climax, ribbons of white covering Axel's hand and shirt. Roxas' body jerked with the aftermath, the tears falling softly down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. He panted deeply as if he hadn't had air for years. Axel grunted as Roxas' jerking caused friction and he hit his own release, staining his pants. The cars windows were fogged up as the two panted.

Roxas opened his eyes and ran his hands through Axel's hair. He didn't know when they had got there or when he took the pony tail out but it happened. Axel smiled breathlessly up at him. For a while they just sat, Roxas running his hands through Axel's red mane and the redhead's thumbs caressing his thighs softly. Roxas leaned forward and gently kissed Axel's lips with the lightest touch. Axel kissed back just as softly.

Roxas sighed blissfully, he felt so amazing. Years of holding in his boner for his best friend all undone in one night. He smiled,

"We got carried away."

"Yeah…"

Axel spoke in a dreamy voice with this lopsided grin on his face.

"Sorry I got your clothes all jizzed up."

"No, its totally cool as long as you promise next time we can jizz up my back seat."

Roxas laughed and hugged the man in front of him. He didn't feel awkward or embarrassed that his junk was all out in front of his best friend. It felt just fine in fact. Axel hugged him back kissing his neck lazily,

"I think we should get cleaned up."

"How? Your car got a shower and extra clothes?"

"Nah, but that place does."

He pointed to the motel that they were parked in front of. Roxas said he'd go in and get a room, considering his clothes were cleaner. Axel gave him his wallet, the blond walked in and got them a room. He also bought two pairs of shorts and shirts in the gift shop. As to why this tiny ass motel had a gift shop he had no fucking idea nor did he care.

Axel climbed in the window to the room that Roxas opened for him. He didn't want them to go in together, the help would talk and rumors would get spread. He walked into the bathroom to change and clean up as Roxas already had.

Roxas laid on the bed upside down and flipped through channels. He glanced at the bathroom door as he heard a click. Axel walked out, his hair once again in a pony tail and he had thin rimmed glasses on. Roxas smirked it made him look like a sexy math teacher. Axel flopped down next to the blond, rolling so he could lie next to him.

Roxas let his hand trace along Axel's back. The redhead hummed happily and smiled cheekily at the blond. Roxas smiled back,

"So a motel huh? You must've been real confident you were gonna get in my pants."

"Dude no, don't you recognize this place? But much to my delight I did in fact get in your pants."

He smirked and Roxas smacked his back.

"Shut up, why should I recognize it? What's so special about this place?"

Axel pouted,

"Remember freshman year we had a big party here and down at that bowling alley just around the corner? Well this motel is where we had our first official kiss. Because we were on the roof of this place and you held my hand and I kissed you as Sora took all those jell-o shots. 'Member?"

He ran his hand through Roxas' hair, it was so soft. Roxas looked thoughtful and Axel laughed as a blush formed on his face.

"Why do you remember such stupid stuff?"

"S'not stupid if you're involved."

He sat up on his elbows and Roxas did the same. A light blush dusted Roxas' cheeks as he leaned forward and claimed Axel's lips in a loving kiss. The redhead pressed back pushing the blond down and sneaking his tongue into his mouth. Roxas arched into the kiss and pulled away his eyes shining with something akin to mirth. Axel smiled down at him,

"Wanna just make out all night instead of going to the bowling alley?"

"Which was your original plan?"

"Sadly it was to take you bowling and get something to eat and then take you home."

"Lame-o."

"Tell me about, I was trying to take it slow."

"What is 'it'?"

"You know, this thing, us."

"Us…I like the way that sounds."

Roxas smiled and gave his friend a chaste kiss. Axel nuzzled Roxas' hair and sighed happily. The blond rolled them so they were side by side. He stared lovingly at the redhead and couldn't help but smile. Just being with this man made him like super spaz happy. And he knew he would have to tell him. He had to tell Axel he loved him.

"Roxas?"

"M'yeah?"

"Will you…I mean do you wanna be my, ya' know…"

"Your? What?"

"M-my like boyfriend or whatever."

Axel's face was flushed but he looked Roxas straight in the face. Roxas looked back at him and smiled softly,

"Of course, stupid…"

Axel kissed him gently but with confidence. Roxas wrapped his arms around his neck and wound his hands in his hair. Axel pushed his leg between Roxas' thighs and the blond pulled away with a gasp.

"Stop it or else we'll end up going at it again."

"Who says that's not what I want?"

He sucked on the spot between Roxas' neck and ear, which he dubbed "Roxas' weak spot". The blond trembled a light whimper escaping his mouth.

"Besides now we have a bed."

Roxas laughed at this and kissed Axel. He then promptly kicked the man off of him. Roxas stood and jumped off the bed,

"Yes, yes we do but I suddenly have the urge to eat."

Axel sighed and threw his arm over his face. He was really hoping to bang Roxas tonight. Because, damn! The dude was fucking hot, even in that ugly motel T-shirt. Roxas smiled and leaned over Axel,

"Let's get some food. You're my boyfriend right?"

Axel blushed and rolled away from the laughing blond. He got off the bed and put his shoes on.

"C'mon, I'm pretty sure the bowling alley has a diner built in it."

"Why thank you darling."

Roxas hugged his arm as they walked out their room and the motel. He let go once they got outside. They walked side by side in silence. Axel glanced down at Roxas and slowly inched his hand towards the blonds'. He took hold of his hand with a blush and looked away. Roxas looked up at him and blushed himself, but smiled. He walked closer to the redhead. The walk was uneventful, there was just them on the street and that's all they needed.

They walked into the bowling alley hands still intertwined. Roxas smiled as he saw the diner and remembered their freshman year. He squeezed Axel's hand lightly, this earned him a kiss on the head. Roxas looked at the clock on the wall, wondering how late it actually was. It read 10:37 or somewhere around that time. He smiled, happy he could still have an hour an a half left with his boyfriend.

"Oh my god! Hey Axel!"

**TBC**

D: I know a cliffhanger. Its just I'm such a troll I couldn't help it. Anyway I did some smut and AkuRoku centric stiff for you gaiz. TROLLOLOLOLOL

:Extra:

Stalker

Now Marluxia didn't consider himself a stalker but he did know where Vexen got his groceries, clothes, science/school equipment, and his custom watches. As he had learned through his, as he called it "research", the lovely Vexen loved lovely watches and monogram socks. He'd also learned the older man disliked cats very much.

Marluxia watched as his teacher walked out of the produce market. He began walking toward him and "accidentally" bumped into the man. Vexen glared ready to tell someone to watch their ass but he scowled as soon as he saw who it was.

"Ohmigawd! Teacher what're you doing here?"

"Marluxia."

"I mean what a coincidence! What are the odds?"

"Marluxia."

"Because I totally didn't plan this at all, fate must be pulling us together!"

"Marluxia."

"Oh, yes Vexen?"

"Stop fucking stalking me."

"Okay."

The next day Marluxia accidentally bumped into Vexen at the farmers market.

End.

Teehee. I was listening to Colbie Caillat's "I Do." while writing the extra. I thought it fit so well. Okay well review and make my heart flutter, I really like writing these extras x)

Next Chapter: Fuck Your Mom


	5. F Your Mom

Just to reiterrate, I have chapters 6-11 done but this'll be the last up date for a while till I get some reviews. It's a stick up. Thank you to those who have, you are loved. And thanks for story/ author favorites n follows :D I listened to "Girls just wanna have fun" while writing this. That should explain everything.

Oh and Xion's in the story as Xemnas' dog, does that make her an OC?

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Kingdom Hearts or Marlboro's D:

Fuck Your Mom

"Oh my god! Hey Axel!"

Axel turned at hearing his step-brother's voice. Marluxia waved at him from where he and Xemnas were sitting. Axel frowned, leave it to Marly to ruin his romantic night with Roxas.

"You go sit with them, I'll get the food."

Axel frowned even more,

"I don't wanna sit with them. I just want it to be you and me."

Roxas laughed lightly,

"Shut up, just go sit with them."

Roxas took Axel's wallet and went up to the counter. Axel groaned and slumped himself over to his friends. He sat next to Xemnas, because Marly would annoy the shit outta him. Marluxia smiled at him,

"Did you do it?"

"Jesus Christ Marluxia."

Xemnas frowned at the pink haired boy.

"I'm sorry! But I really wanna know. So bro, did you get it in?"

Xemnas shook his head sighing and took a sip of his water.

"No Marly I didn't 'get it in'. Not that I would tell you anyhow."

Axel looked away with a pout. Xemnas noticed and smirked a little. Even Axel could be cute sometimes and everyone knows Xemnas has a obsession with cute things. He patted the red mane,

"Sorry we ruined you homo fun night."

Axel stared at him with a blank face then he blushed,

"How did you know me and Roxas were having a gay little evening?"

"You were holding hands when you came in and your hickeys are starting to form."

"Oh."

Axel hugged Xemnas,

"Thanks for understanding, so you'll bail then?"

"Fuck no. I have to kick Marluxia's ass again in bowling."

"Shut the fuck up Xemnas! Yo' ass cheated!"

Marluxia screamed as he glared at the taller man. Xemnas rolled his eyes, Marluxia could be such a fucking baby. Axel stared at his friends,

"You guys suck ass."

"Kiss my balls."

"Yeah shut up Axel, you're the dumbass who decided to come here."

"You people are so loud."

Roxas said in a amused voice. He set down the tray filled with fries, drinks, and burgers. Axel reached his arms out to him and whined,

"Save me Roxy!"

"Shut up Axel."

Roxas began to eat. Axel stared with a pout and picked a few fries up, eating them. Marluxia took a burger and Xemnas stole a drink.

"What the fuck? You vultures this food isn't for you."

Axel glared at them.

"Fuck your mom."

"Yeah bro stop whining."

Roxas just continued to eat ignoring his friends. Axel groaned,

"God you guys suck so hard."

Everyone just ignored him, this caused the red head the whine some more. A few people from their school were there watching the Perfects. Two girls sat giggling with each other watching the boys. The group of boys finished eating and moved to go bowl.

The bowling consisted of Marluxia trying to cheat, Xemnas whooping everyone's ass, Axel holding Roxas from behind "teaching" him to bowl and lots of free drinks. It was around 1:15 a.m. when Roxas realized he was past his curfew. Hugging and saying bye to his friends he left with Axel to take him home.

Marluxia leaned on Xemnas watching his brother and Roxas leave.

"Aren't they cute?"

"Its about damn time they hooked up."

"Tell me about it."

The two of them shared a few more games and drinks then around three they decided to go. They walked out to Xemnas' dark grey Cadillac, it sounded nice but the car was about one kick from breaking apart. In the passenger seat there was a metal spring poking out so Marluxia rode in Xemnas' lap.

Xemnas drove Marluxia home and the pink haired boy kissed him good bye. Xemnas then headed home himself but stopped by a convenience store to get some treats for his dog Xion. He loved her, she was a purebred black Pomeranian. Of course she didn't cost him a dime, he was lucky enough to be working at a hospital and one night she was just sitting out in front in a box. Some dumbass probably thought it was an animal hospital.

He scanned the dog and cat treats, looking for something cheap. Cheap since he had just spent most of his paycheck on drinks and bowling. He found a bag that didn't look too cheap that it might make her sick. Grabbing a green tea he placed them on the counter up front. He took out his wallet,

"And a pack of Marlboro cigarettes too."

"Okay, your total comes to twenty-one seventy-two."

Xemnas looked up and met a familiar pair of mysterious golden eyes.

"Aren't you the office helper?"

"…Yes."

"Didn't you let me sleep on that couch?"

"Well to be perfectly honest I didn't let you, you just barged your way in."

"You could've stopped me."

"Maybe, but let's just say I'll let it pass."

"I see. I never got your name."

"Saix."

"It suits you."

"Thank you, now if you would,"

He motioned to Xemnas' wallet. The taller man smirked lightly,

"Can you let this pass too?"

"Most certainly not."

Xemnas laughed and nodded. Saix only frowned a bit failing to see the humor in such a situation. Xemnas didn't know why but he wanted to tease this bluenet to no end. He was cute he'd admit that. He pulled out the money and handed it to Saix who gave him back some change. Xemnas picked up his bag,

"Have a good night."

"Yes and thank you for shopping with us."

Xemnas nodded, he was about to leave but he noticed that Saix was eyeing his bag.

"What? Did I forget to pay for something?"

"Hm? Oh, no, its just, I didn't peg you for one to have a toy sized dog. That's what the treats are for, yes?"

"As a matter of fact they are."

"Oh, I see."

Saix couldn't help himself, he had to ask,

"What kind of dog do you have?"

Oh he wanted to shoot himself. Why was he talking so leisurely with this man? He knew Xemnas was dangerous, there were even rumors he was part of a gang. But if he had a cute little dog he couldn't be all bad could he?

"She's a little, black Pomeranian. Her name's Xion."

Saix couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips. He loved Pomeranians,

"How cute."

"You're smile's cute too, do it more often. Oh, but only around me okay?"

Xemnas waved and walked out the store. A light blush dusted Saix's pale cheeks. He looked down at his hands and played with his fingers for a minute. He watched Xemnas climb into that deathtrap and drive away. Saix frowned, why did this man intrigue him so? Sighing he leaned back against the cabinets. He looked up at the dingy ceiling,

"He owns a Pomeranian, has a junk heap for a car, hates pep assemblies, and smokes Marlboro cigarettes."

Saix smiled he didn't know why knowing about the dangerous man made him so happy, but it did. He pushed off the wall as his manager walked in to take his place. He hung up his apron, said his goodbyes, and walked out the store. He pulled on his coat and put his hands in his pockets. He began walking home. His house was only about fifteen minutes from where he worked, which was very convenient.

He made a small noise as he bumped into someone's warm body. He looked up and was honestly mildly surprised to see Xemnas. The taller man, even if only by a few inches, smiled down at him. Saix backed up, confused as to why he was here,

"Are you stalking me?"

That was the first thing that he blurted out. Xemnas laughed,

"Maybe, but I think I grabbed this by accident."

He held out a small keychain.

"Oh,"

Saix took it from his warm hand. At least he knew that Xemnas' car heater worked.

"I'll be sure to put this back in the store tomorrow. Thank you for returning it."

Unconsciously he smiled up at Xemnas. Gold stared into molten gold and Xemnas leaned down and kissed him. Saix's eyes grew wide as his feet were rooted to the spot. Xemnas' lips were warm against his cold ones. Xemnas pulled away slowly, he looked down at the now flushed face and he could've swooned. Saix was just too damn cute.

"Keep it. Need a ride home?"

"What? Oh, no. Its not far, just down the street."

Saix was stunned he could barely think. His first kiss was with a man he barely knew and it felt so right.

"Well I'm going to stand here until you get in your house."

"That's really not necessary-"

"Just go."

He kissed the bluenet's cheek gently. Saix flushed and nodded, he couldn't disobey this man and he had no idea why, he walked to his house. He opened the door and looked out his window. True to his word Xemnas was still standing there, the silver haired boy waved. Saix lifted his hand and gave a small wave, his other hand holding on tightly to the keychain.. He could practically see the smirk on Xemnas' face. Asshole.

Xemnas got into his car and drove toward home. He thought about why the hell he just kissed that total stranger. Sighing he summed it up to the amount of alcohol in him at the moment. Driving home he smiled at the thought of Saix's cute blushing face and he wanted to see it again.

**TBC**

YEEAAAH. FILLER. This was basically just a continuation of the last chapter so that's why nothing amazing happened, aside from the fluffy kiss in the cold. And yes Xemnas' favorite word is fuck :D

:Extra:

Dude, Fuck Your Mom

Sora glared at Riku's house. He was currently, at the moment waiting for Riku to come out. He called and spoke to Riku's mom who told him Riku was sick. But that was bullshit because he never got sick! So why should Riku get sick? He threw another rock at the silver boy's window. Smiling when he saw something move within it.

Riku's mom leaned out the window,

"I told you he's sick sweetheart!"

She frowned at him and Sora frowned back,

"Shut up! You're probably just some alien monster that wants Riku so you can eat him!"

She looked appalled,

"Get out of here!" She screamed shrilly.

"Fuck you!"

The next day at school Riku asked why Sora had a black eye and the only thing the brunet had said was,

"Dude, fuck your mom."

To which Riku punched Sora in the mouth. Later that day Riku spent his entire lunch period listening to Sora cry, apologize constantly, and explain himself. After hearing the story Riku quickly apologized to Sora and they brohugged. That night Riku's mother told him to make some new friends.

End.

:D I liked this chapter just because I love writing Saix! He's so classy~ I didn't spellcheck this chapter because I'm about to pass out. I'm surprised I got it done, sorry if it was shitty but I really liked it x) Review, review, review, or I'll die D:

Next Chapter: Christmas Time Is For Pussies


	6. Christmas TIme Is For Pussies

Thanks for the reviews, those of you who did. I'd like some more if you'd please.

Hey all! *waves spaztically* Well I just got done volunteering for Childrens Hospital, I was Winnie the Pooh! That suit was so fucking hot…But it inspired me for this chapter, don't ask how :D So here we are, read on my loves~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot.

Christmas Time Is For Pussies

**-End of the day; last day before Christmas break- **

Marluxia waited outside Vexen's classroom. He shifted from one foot to the other. A student walked out the room and smiled at him. Marluxia politely smiled back, the student giggled and took off down the hall. The flower child shook his head and entered the room. Vexen stood erasing the board.

"Here,"

Marluxia took the eraser,

"Let me do that."

He smiled and began cleaning off all the scientific work. Vexen frowned at his back,

"I won't give you any extra credit."

"I know, think of this as a Christmas bonus. A sexy young man cleaning your boards, I'd say you're one lucky man."

"Hardly."

Marluxia laughed and went about his cleaning. Vexen sat at his desk finishing a few of his last papers. The boy had been bothering him for the whole year. But it wasn't as annoying as it had been. Vexen had just gotten use to his presence. The teacher scowled and sighed. How disappointing.

"You know,"

Marluxia set the eraser down and sat next to Vexen's hand. The room was silent. All that could be heard was the incoherent voices in the hall. It was a comfortable silence which unnerved Vexen even more than the boy's presence.

"Its Christmas time."

"Yes, how observant of you."

Marluxia looked down at Vexen's head, he placed his hand over the teacher's. Vexen stopped writing and sighed.

"What?"

"I…I've only come to love you more you know? Its like, you're on my mind more than anyone or anything else. I can't stop thinking about you and I want to know you. I want to be…special to you."

By this time Marluxia was looking away with a blush adorning his handsome face. Vexen frowned, damn this child was persistent.

"I'm probably twenty years your senior."

"I know."

"I'm also your teacher."

"I know."

"We know nothing about each other."

Marluxia gently kissed him, quickly but soft. He pulled only inches away,

"…I know."

Vexen sighed and pushed his face away. This boy just wouldn't understand. He stood and moved to grab his coat. Marluxia embraced him from behind preventing him from moving. The teacher glowered,

"Boy, if anyone sees us I'll get fired."

"Everyone's gone home, besides I locked the door."

"So, you had this all planned out then?"

"Kind of,"

Marluxia nuzzled his hair,

"God I've wanted to hold you for so long."

"Let go."

"Just a little longer…please?"

Vexen sighed and gave the boy what he wanted. He knew he shouldn't encourage this type of behavior but it was Christmas. It was a lame excuse but it was the only thing stopping him from decking the pink haired boy.

"Will…will you kiss me?"

"Absolutely not."

"You let me kiss you earlier…"

"It was unexpected and I can promise it will never happen again."

Marluxia sighed, his breath brushing against the teacher's face. He let his hands roam over the older man's chest, smiling to himself.

"I could rape you."

"I suppose you could try."

It was silent again and Marluxia let him go. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, he really wanted Vexen to show him some attention. His heart felt so heavy if this was love then Marluxia hated it. He loathed it. How could fate make him fall in love with someone who would never want him? That thought had been bringing him down lately.

Vexen straightened his clothes and put on his coat. Marluxia watched him, Vexen was always so graceful and that made him all the more attracted to the man. Sighing in aggravation he ran a hand through his pink hair. Not having your love reciprocated was really fucking frustrating. Then a thought struck him.

"Hey! Its Christmas break!"

"Haven't we already established this?"

"Yeah but you said you'd tell me what kind of guys you like!"

The younger smirked and crossed his arms. Vexen blinked. Damnit. He did promise something ridiculous like that didn't he? He sighed thinking back on his stupid actions. He would humor the boy.

"Fine I'll tell you, but it's a secret so you have to come close."

Marluxia swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped closer to the snake like man. Vexen leaned up to the boy's ear and spoke in a hushed whisper on the borderline of provocative,

"I like men who know what they want,"

He gripped Marluxia's arm making him jump.

"Men who know what their goals are, do you have goals, boy?"

Marluxia shuddered, Vexen was so close and the way his breath ghosted over his ear made him feel like a virgin.

"Y-yeah, I mean yes."

"Good. I like men who can be successful without trying. Men who can always finish first. Men who take their studies seriously. Men who can make me giddy with just a look. And finally,"

Vexen squeezed the front of Marluxia's pants. The boy moaned and clenched both his fists at his sides blushing like mad.

"I like men who can satisfy me."

He whispered huskily into the boys ear and bit lightly at his earring. He stepped away from the pink haired boy smirking, as if nothing happened,

"But if you have none of those things I'll never come to love you. Now, go and frolic with your classmates."

He gathered up his things and was about to leave till a hand grabbed his forearm. He frowned looking back at his student.

"I-I can have all those things."

Vexen smirked coyly,

"You have better hope so."

"I'll also get you a great present! All on my own, with my own money and everything."

Marluxia looked straight into those enticing pale emerald eyes. Vexen only smirked and left the room. Marluxia let out the breath he was holding. Holy shit, that was so fucking hot! Marluxia squealed a little, if that was what Vexen was like teasing he could only image how he was in bed. His semi-hardened member twitched in agreement.

Marluxia blushed. Shit. He bolted out the room to the bathroom to relieve himself. He went to the last stall and locked it behind him. He sat on the back of the toilet seat and blushed even harder. He was in a school bathroom about to get his rocks off while thinking of a teacher. How fucking naughty was that? Santa would surely be unhappy with him this year, but he had no time to think about that as there were more important things at hand.

He undid his belt buckle and his zipper. Blushing like nobody's business he put his hand down his pants and grabbed his length. He gasped and groaned afterwards. He thought back on the feel on Vexen's lips against his and his breath ghosting over his ears. Marluxia whimpered,

"Vex-Vexen."

He pumped himself, slicking his fingers with precome. He jerked his hips biting on his lip. Holy shit this was hot. The thrill that he could be caught and the fact that he was jerking it to a teacher really turned him on. A light sheen of sweat covered his face already and he groaned. Why the fuck was he so worked up? He leaned his head back against the wall imagining Vexen's graceful hands exploring all over his body.

"Mnn, Mr. Winters, I've been so bad this year."

His body responded by bucking his hips forward. Marluxia picked up his pace, he bit on his other hand. Fuck, he was loosing it. Bucking into his hand he moved his other hand up his shirt playing with his erect nubs. Moaning he leaned forward thinking how Vexen would talk dirty to him.

"Nggyess, ah, hah, Vexen!"

He clenched his teeth and raised his hips off the porcelain, coming into his own hand. He jerked a few time more before his labored breathing filled the restroom. He blushed and cleaned himself up. He didn't know why but Vexen made him feel like a total and complete virgin. He even came super fast just now! He went to the sink, a bit wobbly on his feet and washed his hands.

He walked out the bathroom with a light flush on his face. He went to his locker, got his things and went out to where he knew Axel's car would be waiting.

**-At the Mall-**

Sora sighed as he waited for Riku to show. He was currently waiting outside Starbucks leaning on the railing. He and Riku were supposed to go Christmas shopping today! He puffed up his cheeks in pout. Riku was thirty minutes late. And Sora wasn't known for being patient.

"Hey sorry, I had to get away from my dad."

Sora immediately brightened up at hearing the other boy's voice. He jumped off the railing and hugged him. Riku laughed and hugged him back.

"So I take it you're not mad?"

"Not at all! You showed up right?"

Sora smiled brightly and Riku couldn't help but smiled back. After becoming friends with the hyper active brunet he found himself doing that a lot more.

"Well shall we?"

Riku extended his arm like a prince would do. Sora laughed and bowed taking a hold of the other's arm. They walked down the isles window shopping for the most part. Sora gasped when he saw a big ass teddy bear holding this key sword looking thing.

"Oh my gawd! Look at how awesome that thing is!"

"Fifty bucks for a teddy bear?"

"But duuuuude! Look at his face! He's so unhappy here! I must have him!"

Sora ran into the store. Riku stayed outside and waited for his friend to finish up. He looked around and jumped a bit when Sora tackled his back.

"What the hell Sora?"

"Dude! Do you think little ol' me could borrow twenty bucks?"

"If you knew you didn't have enough why did you go in, in the first place?"

"Because you love me and will lend my twenty dollars?"

He smiled sweetly as Riku sighed. The silver haired boy took out his wallet and gave him twenty big ones. Sora chirped happily,

"Thank you Riku! You're the best!"

He pecked his cheek and ran inside. Riku used to wonder how Sora had so much energy but after a while just learned not to question it. He leaned on the wall and stared at all the decorations. He wanted to draw everything. It was all so pretty and the smiling faces warmed his heart. Sora skipped out dragging the big ass bear behind him.

"Thaaaaank yoooouuuu Riiiikuuuuuuu!"

"Yeah but that counts as your Christmas present."

Sora stared heart broken,

"But I want another gift for Christmas! A wrapped one!"

He pouted and Riku laughed patting his head,

"Fine, fine, you always get what you want don't you?"

"Most of the time."

"I figured as much. C'mon let's check that place out."

"Kay!"

They walked off in the direction of another store. The mall was closing early since it was a Sunday. Riku and Sora left at about six thirty. It was snowing lightly outside, Sora smiled squeezing his bear,

"Pretty."

"Yeah, its supposed to come down real hard tonight."

"Hmm."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

Sora turned to face him,

"I wanna watch you draw snowy scenery."

"Really? It'll be boring just watching me draw."

The brunet shook his head,

"Unh, uh! That's what I wanna do."

He smiled, Riku just stared at him and then smiled shrugging.

"Fine if that's what you wanna do. Let's go."

Sora smiled and latched onto Riku's arm. Causing the boy to look at him oddly but kept on walking.

"S'cold."

"Yeah, it is."

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"Can we cuddle under a blanket while you draw? And drink hot coco?"

"Sure Sora,"

He smiled at him softly,

"Whatever you want."

He bumped their foreheads together lightly. Sora laughed sweetly and hugged the silver haired boys arm tighter. He still wondered why he felt so good around the boy. But he could never think of an answer. He pressed his face into the other boy's shoulder, earning a chuckle from Riku. Smiling Sora kissed his cheek,

"Thank you."

Riku stared at him, something was burning inside him. What was it?

"For what?"

"Spoiling me and…being my friend. It feels like we've known each other our whole lives."

"I know what you mean."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Riku's house. Sora pressed his face into Riku's neck taking in his scent. He smelled good, Sora made a sort of purring noise. Riku chuckled unlocking the door to his house.

"Knock it off that tickles."

Sora looked up at his smiling face and felt like he was home. Like Riku was meant to right here beside him. Sora leaned upwards, he wanted him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted…what did he want? A kiss? A hug? A friendship? Or something more…

"Sora?"

The brunet blinked,

"Oh…"

"You okay? Still cold?"

Riku wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his thin arms. Sora was eyelevel with Riku's neck. He nestled his head into the crook of the silver haired boy's neck.

"I'm fine, just tired."

It came out in a breathless voice and Riku wondered why he felt his face heat up.

"Well come on, you can sleep on my bed."

He led the brunet up the stairs and into his room. The big ass bear was left downstairs on the couch. Riku took off his and Sora's coat. He set them on his desk and looked over at Sora. He frowned,

"Why're you just standing there? Go to sleep."

Sora shook his head cutely,

"I wanna watch you draw."

"But you said you were tired."

"Unh uh, wanna watch."

Riku sighed but grabbed his sketch book and sat on his bed, leaning back against the wall. He patted the spot next to him, Sora sat next to him laying his head on the artist's shoulder. He sighed comfortably,

"Draw Santa and his reindeer."

"Kay, don't fall asleep on me."

"Mnn."

Riku smiled softly and started drawing. He would draw anything Sora asked. One day maybe he could paint a masterpiece and give it to the boy sitting next to him. He'd like that. That's something best friends would do for each other right?

Sora nuzzled Riku's neck and kissed it gently. Sora froze. What the hell did he just do?

"Sora?"

"Y-yeah?"

"You half asleep on me?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Sora sighed inwardly thanking god Riku thought he was half-asleep. Which he practically was. That tiny action could've destroyed their whole friendship. Because bros just don't kiss other bros on the neck. Sora blushed thankful that Riku was too absorbed in his art to notice. Sora closed his eyes, maybe if he went to sleep this odd feeling would fade away with a dream. It would right?

**TBC**

I really like this chapter. Because Vexen is a professional student rapist and Sora's sexually confused. Its beautiful.

:Extra:

I'd Tap That

Xemnas, Axel, Marluxia, and Roxas all sat watching Saix from the hallway. Axel frowned,

"Nah, I wouldn't hit that."

Roxas rolled his eyes,

"I'm not having this conversation."

Marluxia smirked,

"I'd hit that."

"You'd hit anything with two legs and a working mouth."

"Shut up Axel I would not!"

"Hell yeah you would Marly."

"Roxas! I though you were on my side!"

"I don't take sides."

"Yeah, besides Roxas would always be on my side."

"No I wouldn't Axel because you're a dumbass."

"Ha!"

"Shut up Marluxia! But Roxy-"

"Axel shut up."

"Ahahahahaha!"

"Shut the fuck up Marly!"

"I'd tap that."

All three of them looked at Xemnas who had been quiet until now. Axel burst into laughter. Xemnas stood up,

"Screw you guys."

He strutted off and leaned on the counter talking with a disgruntled Saix. Marluxia stared smirking,

"I'd love to watch that action."

"You're fucking gross Marly."

Roxas stood up and walked off. Axel quickly followed dragging Marluxia with him. They would give Xemnas some "alone time".

"You can't sleep back there." Saix said with an exasperated sigh.

Xemnas smirked and walked behind the counter and laid on the dingy, old couch.

"Just let it slide."

"Is this going to become a reoccurring disturbance?"

"Most likely."

"Then you should bring your own pillow. That thing will hurt your neck."

Xemnas just chuckled and rolled over. Saix sighed as he put away papers. If anyone was more like a dog he'd say Xemnas was. A stray dog wandering around and creating makeshift sleeping areas. Talking about tapping things, he just never understand what was going in that man's head.

End.

YAY! I was sad cuz I didn't put Saix in this chapter D: but ya'know I must be fair. This was my first time writing a masturbating scene (I think it was anyway xD) so tell me how I did. Did everyone like Vexen's sultry ass flirting with Marlykins? Because I sure as hell did.

Reviews are love in the form of your words.

Next Chapter: Christmas Eve And A Blizzard


	7. Christmas Eve And A Blizzard

Hola! I'm not dead, just lazy. So guess what you guys? I love yous.

This'll be a super long chapter because I'm showing all the would be couples together :D

Disclaimer: I owned nothing last year and I own nothing this year.

Christmas Eve And A Blizzard

Sora stared up at his ceiling. Riku's voice echoed in his head. A smile graced his lips,

"Riku…I want you here."

He caressed the spot on his bed next to him. Sighing he sat up, what was going on with him? He never thought this hard about anything but when it came to Riku he was just a complete wreck. Vibrations from his cell phone caused him to -groan and roll over. He clicked the talk button and put it on speaker phone,

"Yeah?"

"Hey Sora, what's got you down?"

Sora groaned again at the sound of his happy cousin's voice. How unfair, Roxas always got what he wanted.

"Nothing. What'd you call me for?"

"Nothing huh? Well whatever if you don't wanna tell me that's fine. Anyway Axel's having this huge ass Christmas party tonight. You wanna come?"

Sora sighed he really just wanted to be left alone for the rest of the night and open his presents tomorrow hopefully forgetting about this Riku business.

"Naaah, I think I'm just gonna hang around here tonight and watch my mom get drunk."

Roxas laughed on the other end of the line,

"Well if you say so. There's really nothing wrong?"

Sora smiled, "No, I'm just having like a weird day."

"Alright, but call me if you change your mind, kay?"

"M'hmm, bye Roxas."

"Bye Sora, change your mind you pussy."

With those affectionate last words Roxas hung up. Sora laughed lightly and rolled over to look out his window.

"I wonder what Riku's doing?"

He tapped his fingers along the window sill. Sighing he rolled around some more then shot up.

"Present! Shit, I forgot to give Riku his present!"

He dashed off his bed and out his room. He ran back into the room and grabbed a sliver wrapped rectangular gift and left the room again. Running down the stairs he put his jacket on and grabbed his mom's keys. He pulled on his boots and headed for the door.

"Where are you going honey?" His mother eyed him,

"To a party at Axel's, I'll probably be back in the morning! Love you bye!"

With that he ran out into the cold and climbed in the car. His mother waved from doorway and shouted at him to be safe. Sora thanked the gods she was already tipsy and didn't question his escape. Setting the gift in the passengers seat he started up the car and drove out into the night. He turned the heat on and sighed.

"Jesus I'm such a fucking scatterbrain."

Snow fell relentlessly, big fluffy piles of it on the side of the road. Sora frowned, he'd better get to Riku quick or he'd get caught in the blizzard. There'd been warnings for it all month and tonight was the night it was coming. The news said so anyway, he took out his phone and called Riku.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku!"

Sora instantly smiled when he heard his voice.

"Oh hey, you need something?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Huh? Why? Are you driving? Hang up the phone before you crash!"

Laughing Sora shook his head,

"Just tell me where you're at."

"Ugh Sora, honestly…I'm at my sister's place with family."

"Where's that?"

"You're not seriously coming here are you?"

"Of course! Sides' I wanna give you your present."

Riku sighed, "You take that little road near the community center and you should see a street called Mamoroth, take a left down it and then you'll see the bigass house with ridiculous decorations. That's the place."

"Kay! I'll be there in no time!"

"Please drive safely Sora or better yet just give me the present later, like when this blizzard blows over."

"No! I wanna give it to you now! Besides I wanna spend Christmas together."

Riku stared at his phone. Sora blushed, what the hell was he saying?! He searched his mind for words but nothing came to him. Riku smiled and turned away from his family,

"I actually wanted to see you too, just be safe okay?"

Sora beamed and laughed,

"Okay! I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah, see you soon."

Sora hung up and he felt his heart pounding wildly. Riku wanted to see him! He squealed and turned down the community center road. He couldn't believe it, what would he say when they saw each other? Sora felt himself blush, why was he so excited? It was just Riku right? Just Riku…

He parked on the street in front of this bigass house, grabbed the present and ran to the door. He caught his breath and knocked on it. He bounced in place, it felt like time was dragging on painfully slow. Riku swung open the door and smiled. Sora flung himself around the taller boy's neck.

"Riku! I missed you!"

"Hey, glad you made it. You know, without crashing."

Riku hugged him, he never felt so excited in his life. Another family member shut the door and returned to the festivities. Sora blushed and let him go,

"Sorry…here."

He held out the shiny gift and fidgeted in his spot. Riku took it and smiled at the brunet,

"Come on, let's put your coat away."

Taking Sora by the hand he lead him down a series of hallways. The place was huge but finally they made it to the coat room. Setting the gift on a table Riku held his hand out for the other boy's coat. Sora gave it to him and watched him put it up. He looked around, his sister must be loaded.

"Riku, is your sister rich?"

"More like she married rich."

He put the coat up and shut the closet. Turning around Sora hugged him tightly.

"I wanted to see you so badly."

Riku stared shocked, slowly he wrapped his arms around the boy. He pressed his face into his brown hair,

"Me too, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Thank you for my present and for coming."

"Mmn, your welcome."

Sora sighed and pressed his face into Riku's neck,

"Hey is it weird if…"

"If what?"

Sora pulled his head back to look him in the eyes,

"I-if I want you to k-kiss me."

He squeezed Riku's shoulders. This was it. Riku would call him a freak and their friendship would be over. He shut his eyes and breathed shakily. Lips pressed to his and his eyes shot open. He pulled back quickly and just stared. Riku stared back,

"Was it bad?"

Sora shook his head, Riku smiled and kissed him again. Sora pulled him closer fiercely, this is what he wanted. All this time he wanted Riku. He smiled into the kiss and ran his hands down Riku's back. The taller boy groaned lightly and bit at Sora's lip. The brunet shyly opened his mouth. Once inside Sora moaned and pulled away.

"W-wait,"

"What?"

They were both breathless. Riku ran his hands lightly along Sora's waist. Sora shuddered,

"Hah, Riku…"

"Yes?"

Riku set to work kissing and nipping lightly at the brunet's jaw line. Sora squirmed he couldn't speak, he wanted to but damn it Riku knew how to work his mouth. Sora gasped when he pushed his thigh in between his legs. Riku bit harshly on Sora's jugular and managed to press him against the table. Sora moaned and pressed against him,

"Wa-wait Riku y-your family, next r-room."

He tossed his head to the side and bucked on the silver haired boy's leg. Riku smirked against his neck,

"Then you best keep quiet, eh Sora?"

He moaned out the boy's name causing Sora to blush madly.

"Buh-but-"

Riku captured his lips in a fevered kiss. Sora sighed into the kiss and tangled his hands into the boy's sliver locks. He pushed against his leg wantonly. Riku moved his hand into Sora's back pocket, he pulled away from the kiss to stare at him. Sora stared back with shimmering eyes and labored breath. Riku kissed him softly,

"Sora, can I touch you?"

Sora moaned and practically came. Riku was so fucking sexy, he pulled on his hair bringing his head to his lips.

"Yeah, I want you to."

He bucked on Riku's leg, showing his readiness. Riku smirked,

"That's really dirty of you."

Sora blushed,

"Shut up Riku, just do it. And hurry-"

"Riku!"

The teal eyed boy spun around blocking Sora from view. His cousin stood in the doorway, Riku glared,

"What?"

"Whoa is that guy okay? Oh, their gonna start dinner now. Grandma told me to tell you."

"He's just got a little bug, he'll be fine. We'll be right out, thanks."

He gave a charming smile, his cousin smiled back and left saying something about there being not enough cake.

"You alright Sora? Sorry about that."

"Yeah I'm fine and it was bound to happen right?"

Sora smiled and laughed sheepishly. Riku smiled and gave him a light kiss to the forehead.

"We'll finish this another time, alright?"

"Yeah, sure.."

He looked away blushing, Riku was so mature. He himself was ready to freak the hell out when that dude walked in. He took Riku's hand,

"I hope your family doesn't mind if I eat their food."

"I'm sure they have enough."

Hand in hand the boys walked out to dining room. Where Sora immediately flew to desert table. Riku then introduced him to some family members. And Sora proceeded to blush the whole night because in his mind he felt like Riku's fiancé or something.

**-At the Grocery Store-**

Marluxia was freaking out. They had been snowed in and people were tweaking like nobody's business. Marluxia swore under his breath, he meant to work this last shift, get a little extra money, and then go to the party. Fucking snow ruined everything. People were still running in from their cars, which puzzled Marluxia because why wouldn't you just drive home.

He looked at his phone, damn he'd never have enough time to wrap Vexen's gift. He wanted to give it to him tomorrow, by "mistake" he'd found out where the science teacher lived. Lost in his worries he didn't hear his coworker speak to him.

"Marluxia!"

"Ah! What Larxene?"

The blonde smirked, "Isn't that the guy you've been whining over for the past three months?"

She pointed with her thumb and sure enough there was Vexen dusting snow from his shoulders. Marluxia's face lit up,

"Vexen!"

He waved as the man looked up and frowned. Pushing his way through the people he made his over to the blond. He leaned on the stack of dog food next to the man of his dreams.

"What brings you to a place like this?"

He smirked playfully and Vexen rolled his eyes.

"You know very well what and I thought I told you not to use my name."

"How else would I get your attention mon cher?"

Vexen snorted and rubbed his hands together. Fucking weather, he was so close to being home. Now he was stuck in this shitty 99 cent store with this fucking moron. Damn nature and its agenda. Arms wrapped around him causing him sputter like an idiot. Marluxia laughed and rubbed his arms,

"Relax I won't try anything, besides you're cold right?"

Vexen glared but sighed, the boy had a point. But once he got warm the idiot would have to let him go. They were about the same height, Marluxia being maybe an inch or two shorter. This made Vexen's ego bloat for a reason unknown to him. He stared blankly ahead and noticed Marluxia smelt like those stupid flowers he was always taking care of. It was soothing, he frowned what the hell was he thinking?

"Do you work here?"

He would converse with the boy so his mind wouldn't wander into dangerous territory.

"Oh? Are we really going to have a conversation?"

"I suppose not if you're going to be a smartass."

Marluxia chuckled, his chest creating warm vibrations. Vexen thought it felt nice to be held like this. Frowning he shook his head. Marluxia glanced at him,

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Answer my question."

"Hmm, yeah I've been working here since October."

"I see."

"Yeah, have you been enjoying your break?"

"Its been fine and you?"

"Alright, though I wish you would invite me over to your place." He locked their eyes together.

"And why would I ever do such a thing?"

"Because I got you a gift."

"Is that so? I bet your father will be upset that you've been wasting his money."

"Its my own money, I made it working here. I was going to give it to you tomorrow but fate seems to want me to give it to you now."

"You sure do speak of fate a lot."

"Of course, it brought me you didn't it?"

Vexen snorted and looked away. Marluxia smiled,

"Cute."

"What nonsense."

"Is not,"

Marluxia moved Vexen's chin toward so he could meet his eyes,

"I find you quite cute. And enthralling."

He smiled and Vexen frowned. He moved away from the minor,

"You shouldn't touch people however you please."

"Ahhh, there you go again with that frigid attitude. I'd really like to see what you act like in bed."

Vexen shot him glare, Marluxia smiled and winked at him.

"Wait right here, I'm gonna get your present."

"Yes because there are so many places I could go."

Marluxia laughed at his dry sarcasm and made his way toward the staff room. A minuscule smile graced Vexen's face. The boy wasn't all that bad, his company at least. He leaned on the dog food tower and sighed. He shouldn't be thinking that though, even if by some freak chance he came to have feelings for the child they were still student and teacher.

He examined his nails and looked at things with mild interest. How boring…He sighed and checked his phone. One new voicemail and it was only around ten o' clock. Shutting his phone a young woman bumped into him. He frowned at her,

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"As you should be-"

"He means its alright."

Marluxia smiled at the girl, she blushed and nodded. She turned to her friend to squeal and chatter. Vexen rolled his eyes,

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

Vexen stared at his student,

"Do what?"

Marluxia glared at the ground, "Let other people touch you."

Vexen stared mildly shocked and he swore he felt some heat creep onto his face. Luckily the boy didn't notice,

"Anyway, Merry Christmas."

Marluxia held out a box crudely wrapped in brown paper. He rubbed his arm,

"Sorry the wrapping sucks, I meant to do it tonight but ya'know."

He watched his teacher take it from his hand, shivering when their hands touched. Vexen unwrapped it to reveal a leather box. Upon opening it there sat a designer watch with "V.W." engraved in the side, the band was made from shimmering black leather and three small pink gems sat nestled in the middle connecting the hour, minute, and second hand. Vexen just stared at it, Marluxia watched nervously,

"Sorry if you don't like it but it was the only one I could afford on such short notice. It cost four-hundred and thirty-two dollars so you have to take me seriously now. Or I mean you should anyway because that's what you said an stuff. Oh, you hate it right? Well then I guess-"

"Did it have to be pink?"

Marluxia stared, "What? Oh, yeah because it'll remind you of me."

"It would have regardless of the color."

Marluxia smiled shyly and blushed.

"O-oh, okay then."

"Hmm."

Vexen took off his current watch and put on the new one. He admired it for a second then smiled,

"Thank you, good job. At least it wasn't garish."

Marluxia laughed and hugged Vexen causing the man grunt with surprise.

"Your welcome."

He held the man as close as he could. Vexen smiled on his shoulder and hugged him back lightly. Marluxia's eyes widened and his face was covered in pink quickly. He nuzzled his face into his teacher's hair.

"I love you."

"So you've said," He sighed, "I suppose I'll have to take you seriously now, hm?"

"Th-that's right. Finally…"

Marluxia couldn't believe it, it was finally happening. He squealed slightly with excitement. He wanted to spin Vexen in the air but he was sure that would ruin the mood. Instead he kissed the man's cheek,

"Do you really like it?"

"Indeed I do, I wouldn't wear it if I didn't."

"I guess so."

He smiled at the science teacher, Vexen gave him a tiny smile back. Marluxia let him go and blushed like crazy when Vexen leaned on his shoulder.

"Looks like we'll be here all night."

"Yeah…"

Vexen couldn't help but chuckle at Marluxia's nervousness. The boy flushed even more as the both of them sat on the floor, their backs against the dog food kingdom. Vexen rested his head on his student's shoulder, he sighed sleepily. Marluxia swallowed roughly, this was a fucking dream come true. Vexen stared outside, the snow was raging and shaking the windows.

Then the power went out. People screamed and there was a bit of commotion. The store manager finally got things under control. Marluxia inched his hand toward Vexen's, slowly he intertwined their fingers. Vexen rolled his eyes but let the boy hold his hand. Marluxia jumped when he felt Vexen kiss his cheek,

"Merry Christmas, Marluxia."

He laid his head back on the boy's shoulder. Thanking god it was dark because he was sure there was some color on his face, which was utterly ridiculous. Marluxia stared down at him speechless. He wanted to scream or dance happily but all he could do was smile. He kissed Vexen's hair and laid his head on his.

"Thanks, you made my Christmas. Don't leave my side till I wake up kay? Can I be selfish and ask that of you?"

Vexen hummed in his throat, he was so tired.

"Think of it as your present, silly boy."

Marluxia smiled and cuddled next to the man he loved. He wished the night would never end. Now more than ever he thanked fate for the blizzard. He fell asleep and people in the grocery store complained.

**-At the Library-**

Saix sat knees to his chest in one of the oversized chairs and looked out the library windows. He got snowed in here along with a few other people. If only he had finished his report sooner, he could've made it out. Sighing he closed his eyes and placed his head on his knees. He was dead tired after his work he came straight here and worked all day on his English report. He heard someone approach but was too tired to try and see who it was.

"Well look at this, a sleeping puppy. How sweet."

Saix opened his eyes and met the amber ones of Xemnas. They just stared at each other.

"Are you stalking me?"

Xemnas laughed, he stood, pulled a chair in front of the bluenet, sat down and stared at him.

"No, but I am surprised to see you here. What could you be doing here?"

"School work and yourself?"

"I was getting some books to read over break. Strange coincidence, hm?"

"Yes very strange."

Saix closed his eyes again and was ready to fall asleep. Though it seemed Xemnas had other plans.

"Oh come now, don't sleep. I'll be bored."

"This is my problem because?"

Xemnas smirked in a coy way, "I could always tickle you or molest you if you don't talk with me."

Saix stared at him blandly,

"You're an asshole."

Xemnas laughed wholeheartedly and nodded.

"Yes, yes I am."

Sighing Saix sat up and crossed his arms.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything really, mostly you. Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Saix, I have no siblings, I live with my aunt and two dogs, Sancho and Tulula are their names, I weigh 142 pounds, I'm 5'8, my parents have been gone since I was two, I like dogs and somewhat cats, and I have no desire to tell you anything else."

Xemnas stared, "Well I shall tell you about me as well then, my name is Xemnas, I have no siblings either, I live with my mother and my dog Xion since my father finds work more important, I work four different part-time jobs, I weigh 193 pounds, I'm 6'3, and my current desire is to learn more about a boy named Saix."

Saix rolled his eyes but chuckled anyway. Xemnas smiled softly,

"So tell me Saix, what do you want to do with your life?"

"I want sleep for the time being."

Xemnas sighed,

"Fine, fine, have it your way but know I'm only giving into you because I want to."

"But of course."

"Hmm,"

Xemnas laid his head on Saix's knees. Saix stared,

"I'm sure that's uncomfortable."

"It is, but I want to be near you. Besides I'm cold."

"You get cold easily do you?"

"I'm afraid so."

Saix chuckled again and pushed Xemnas away. The slivered hair man was just about to protest till he saw the bluenet move over and stretch his legs out. Xemnas laid his head on Saix's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Saix sighed and petted his hair, just like a stray. Xemnas smirked,

"You should consider this an honor, many would kill to sleep in my arms."

"Excuse me but I do believe I'm the one letting you sleep with me."

"Oh I wish you would."

Saix slapped his head and Xemnas winced but laughed.

"Alright sorry for the innuendo."

"Good now shut up."

Xemnas hummed but otherwise kept quiet. Saix soon heard his breathing even out. What an odd way to be spending Christmas eve. Surely his aunt would worry but he'd call her in the morning. He looked down at Xemnas,

"An honor, hmm?"

He smiled and closed his eyes. He'd worry about the overgrown stray in the morning. He felt odd and awkward sleeping with another person because he loved his personal space so much. Soon enough he was asleep and the library was silent around them.

**-In Axel's room-**

The party was still going on downstairs but Axel and Roxas had stolen away to his room. At the current moment they were cuddling under his blankets and sheets. Roxas played with Axel's hair lazily.

"Roxas your turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you wanna suck my dick right now?"

Roxas burst into laughter and swatted Axel's arm. He was half drunk or maybe full drunk, he couldn't really tell at the moment. Axel smiled,

"You're gonna have the worst hangover tomorrow."

"Shuddap."

Axel laughed, "Hey you wanna spend the day here tomorrow and go a Christmas date?"

"Oh my god yes! As long as we get milkshakes."

"What? Why?"

"To bring the boys to the yard retard, duh."

"You're so drunk."

"Shuddap, gimme a kisses."

Axel chuckled and gave Roxas a few kisses. The blond smiled and hugged him,

"Wanna sex?"

"I'm sure you don't mean that so I'm gonna say no."

"No what? Shut it up Axel, you're so dumb."

He giggled and buried his face into the redhead's chest. Axel laughed and hugged him.

"Goodnight you little drunkard."

"Night Axel, I love you n'stuff."

"I love you too n'stuff."

Axel smiled and was ready to go to sleep but Roxas' voice stopped him.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing?"

**TBC**

Told ya' it'd be long. I finally finished this sorry it took so long~

:Extra:

Beneath The Table

Sora listened happily as Riku's grandmother spoke about their family history. He would pipe in every now and then. He could get along with anyone really. He blushed a little thinking back to the coat room. Things had gotten so intense so fast. He wondered is this meant him and Riku were in a relationship. So many questions, he jumped when something touched his hand underneath the table.

He looked under and the cat stared at him with eyes pleading for food. Sora smiled and held out a small piece of chicken. The cat mewed happily and trotted away. Sora sat back up and continued listening. Then something else touched his hand. Smiling he looked underneath away to see Riku's hand. He sat straight up blushing.

"Are you alright dear?" Asked Riku's grandmother.

"A-ahahaha, yeah I'm fine."

Sora smiled sheepishly, he glanced over at Riku who was in a conversation about the economy. He shyly took hold of Riku's hand. He felt a light squeeze and Sora blushed even more. He was so happy he could die. Then a thought struck him and he apologized to Riku's mother. She'd been glaring at him the whole night.

End.

LOLOLOL Riku's mom is my favvvvvvv~ Anyway review I'd really like to know what you wanna see, doesn't mean I'll do it but I'll consider anything :D Oh I'd also like to know how I'm doing on keeping them in character so please review and tell me! I can only get better with help!

Well I'm off to work on the next chapter thank you all for the support and see you next time! Lol that sounds weird x3

Next Chapter: I'm Taking Your Ass To Denny's


	8. I'm Taking Your Ass To Denny's

Hey so I'd just like to give a special shout-out to **bookgirl11** because you reviewed so faithfully and because you're super legit I'm gonna upload this chapter just for you c: This fic actually did have a lot of reviews (30ish I think) but the site took it down so this is all reuploaded. Anyway thank you so much and I hope this makes your day because you sure made mine :3

***This is irrelevant as this is a re-upload*** Hey all, so four days ago I got 8 teeth pulled D: So this chapter is written off of pure pudding energy. It sucks I know I just wanted to whine about it to you. So here's the next chapter please enjoy my shiz~

Disclaimer: I don't own Denny's restaurant or anything else but the plot of this story.

I'm Taking Your Ass To Denny's

Vexen yawned and squeezed his eyes shut tighter as the sun from the window fell on his face. He pressed his face into Marluxia's neck and sighed fully ready to fall asleep again. His eyes shot open and he tried to sit up but the boy's arm held his waist extremely tight. Vexen glared and huffed, he looked around. They must have fallen over while sleeping and used Marluxia's arm as a pillow. He un-entwined their hands and ran a hand through his hair.

Marluxia yawned and pulled Vexen closer. The teacher frowned, though the way Marluxia scrunched up his face was rather adorable. No! It was not! It was disgusting and so was Marluxia! Vexen rubbed his face he must still be half asleep. Marluxia opened his eyes and smiled up at his science teacher.

"G'morning."

"Yes, good morning."

Vexen felt awkward and honestly didn't know how to respond to the boy laying beside him. He motioned for Marluxia's arms and the boy sat up letting him go.

"Oh sorry."

"Its fine."

Vexen stretched and lightly ruffled his hair with his hands. Marluxia watched entranced, he was seeing Vexen first thing when he woke up. How fucking lucky was he? Vexen stared at him out the corner of his eye,

"Can I help you with something?"

Marluxia blinked, "Wha? Oh, no, I was, no, not at all."

He looked away blushing and Vexen chuckled at his antics. Standing up he made his way toward the door. Marluxia stared,

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home. Where else?"

"Right, um, can I, can I come with you?"

Vexen stared at him like he was retarded, which he practically was if he asked something like that. Marluxia blushed,

"Since its Christmas and all I hoping maybe we could spend it together. If you have nothing to do that is."

Vexen sighed, he was definitely going to regret this.

"I'm leaving in five minutes."

With that he made his way through the sleeping crowd and out the doors letting in cold air. Marluxia gaped, he couldn't believe his fucking luck. He ran to the staff room and changed into the clothes he was going to wear for the party. He grabbed his bag and ran out to Vexen's black Lexus. He climbed in the passenger seat and smiled at the warmth.

Vexen drove away from the store, snow covered everything. Marluxia smiled out the window, this was the best Christmas of his life. They pulled up to a medium sized apartment building and Vexen parked the car. They both got out and made their way inside. Marluxia was practically bouncing in the elevator. Once they reached the fourth floor they exited the elevator and entered the apartment.

Once inside Marluxia made a mental note of everything he saw. Vexen reached down and gave a small dark colored cat a pet on the head. Marluxia stared,

"I thought you hated cats?"

"Ven is special."

Vexen opened a door and walked inside. Marluxia frowned feeling a bit jealous,

"Yeah how so?"

He followed him into the room and smirked when he saw him take his shirt off. He wolf whistled and Vexen glared in annoyance.

"I found him being picked on by some crows so I took him in and he isn't too much work so I kept him. If you'll excuse yourself."

He nodded his head toward the door. Marluxia smirked,

"That's a cute story, I always knew you were a sweetheart."

Realizing the boy wouldn't be leaving Vexen continued changing,

"Yes, the sweetest."

Arms wrapped around him once he got a shirt on. Vexen resisted the urge to smile,

"Child you are pushing your luck."

"I thought so too."

Sighing Vexen spun around in his arms to face him,

"You-"

Marluxia kissed him and held him tighter. Vexen felt himself blush, this was much more personal considering they were in his bedroom. He pulled away, a light flush on his face,

"That was highly inappropriate." It came out as a whisper.

Marluxia nuzzled his cheek,

"And you are so sexy right now,"

He pressed his hips to Vexen's and the teacher gasped.

"I want you."

Marluxia smirked deviously against the elder's ear. He gave it a lick and relished the shivers he felt escape his teacher. Vexen had no idea why his will would choose now to betray him. A hand creeped up the back of his shirt and rubbed circles on his back. Vexen decided then he really liked circles, he leaned his head back. Marluxia kissed lightly up and down his neck.

Vexen let out a breathless sigh and Marluxia felt his blood rush southward. This was incredible, he could barely think. He ran his other hand along Vexen's waist causing the man to shudder. Vexen blinked and regained control of his mind, he pushed on Marluxia's chest,

"That's quite enough."

"Ahhh, how mean. Let me seduce you."

He purred against Vexen's cheek, the science teacher let out and airy chuckle. Marluxia stared in wonder, Vexen was so damn sexy right now. Pushing the boy away Vexen left the room to go feed Ven. Marluxia just watched him, it almost felt like they were dating. He sighed happily and fell backwards onto Vexen's bed.

"You have no idea what you do to me Vexen."

He flopped his arm over his face, he peaked from underneath when there was a weight next him. Vexen was laying next to hair, his hair spread out in the most enticing way. The sun splayed across his face making his eyes shine and he had a light smile gracing his face. Marluxia thought he'd died and this was all some last delusional dream. This was probably the best day ever, he just watched the man next to him.

"I'm sure I don't, but you don't expect to laze about in my room all day, do you?"

"Why not? I really do want to."

"You didn't think you could visit for free did you?"

"Sort of, why?"

Vexen sat up his hair falling attractively down his shoulders. Marluxia groaned and closed his eyes.

"If you don't stop being so damn sexy I'm going to rape you."

He heard Vexen laugh lightly,

"Go ahead an try, you wouldn't get very far."

Marluxia glared at him from under his arm and Vexen smirked at him. Marluxia rolled over, pushed Vexen down gently and laid over him. The teacher cocked an eyebrow at him and Marluxia sighed,

"You're right I couldn't do it."

"Of course I'm right."

"Don't get cocky."

He bit softly at Vexen's neck, the man hummed. He ran a hand through Marluxia's hair,

"So ready to pay the price, boy?"

"I guess so, its not house work is it?"

Vexen snorted, "I doubt you can clean. I hope you can cook."

He rolled out from underneath him and looked back at him once he stood up. Marluxia smiled,

"That's one thing I can do."

"Good, hurry up."

"As you wish my lord."

He kissed a few strands of Vexen's hair and walked into the kitchen. Vexen rolled his eyes and sat down reading the paper. Ven hopped onto the counter and mewed at Marluxia. The flower child petted him and opened the fridge, taking out the things he needed. Ven watched him and occasionally sniffed him. Marluxia began scrambling eggs,

"So Vexen is it just you and Ven?"

The man hummed his yes from the couch, too absorbed in his reading to give a proper answer.

"Do you think I can come here if I ever need help with something?"

Another hum. Marluxia smirked,

"If I needed some sexual frustration released would you help me out?"

"Don't be a smartass."

Laughing Marluxia went back to cooking and a comfortable silence fell over them. Marluxia put the syrup on the pancakes in the shape of hearts and did the same with the strawberry's. He finished his final touches and happily walked over to Vexen.

"Here,"

He held the plate out to the man who took it. Vexen snorted at his over affectionate accessories. He took small bites while reading. Marluxia sat next to him and ate cheerfully. Once finished he laid his head in Vexen's lap. The teacher just sipped his coffee and continued reading. After a while Vexen looked down only to find the boy sleeping. He smiled,

"Silly boy."

He laid a hand on his head and continued reading. Ven climbed onto Marluxia's side and laid there purring. The clock ticked on and the mood was the most relaxed Vexen had been in a long time.

**-In Axel's car-**

"Sora will you shut up? We're coming to get you, god."

Roxas hung up his phone and rubbed his temples. Axel chuckled,

"Its not funny you douche. Why didn't you stop me from drinking so much?"

"Cuz' I though it was funny as hell."

Roxas punched his arm and sighed Namine had called also. She complained about how she got stuck at their grandmother's or some shit. He hadn't really been listening. Axel glanced over at him,

"You really wanna still go on this date? It's bound to be crowded with last minute family gatherers."

"I don't care, I'm just so fucking hungry."

"Mmm, I could think of something to eat and it start's with di-"

"Don't fuck with me Axel."

He glared at his boyfriend who just laughed and called him cute. Axel parked in front of Riku's sister's house.

"Damn she must be rich."

"You're rich."

"I know right?"

"Ugggh, Axel just go get Sora."

Axel kissed his cheek and laughed. He hopped out the car and walked up to the massive house. He knocked politely and waited. Sora opened the door with a smile,

"Axel!"

He hugged him and Axel laughed hugging him back.

"What the hell's that for?"

"For actually coming because sometimes you say you will but never show up."

"Oh. Really?"

"Hey Axel."

"Hey Riku, do you think I flake out sometimes?"

"Yeah. Sora let's follow Axel in your car."

"Kay! Let's go!"

He grabbed Riku's hand and ran to his car. Axel walked back to his car and got in. Roxas looked at him,

"Well, c'mon let's go."

"Hey do I seem unreliable?"

Roxas cocked his head at him and smirked.

"Yeah because you're always blowing people off to hang out with me. And don't think I don't appreciate it."

He leaned over and kissed the redhead. Axel smiled and bit at his face playfully. Roxas laughed and swatted him away.

"Now let's go, I'm so damn hungry."

"Dude I know."

They pulled off the curb and drove in the direction of main street. Sora followed in his car,

"Oh my god, Riku are you as hungry as I am?"

"You're always hungry."

"Nuh uh! You make me sound like some kind of glutton."

"Hey Sora are we like a couple now?"

The car jerked a little to the left. Riku raised an eyebrow,

"Want me to drive?"

"N-n-no! I'm f-fine!"

Sora gripped the wheel in a iron bending grip. Holy shit! What the hell should he say?! Yes right? He should say yes!

"I mean because I'd love to date you. Actually for a while now I've kind of had this weird crush thing going on. But I think its more than a crush. If last night was just some weird occurrence I can understand, but if it was more than that I'd be elated. So, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Sora's whole face was red, quickly he nodded. Riku smiled leaning over he gently kissed the brunet's cheek. Sora squeaked but otherwise didn't make a sound the rest of the ride.

**-At the library-**

Xemnas blinked open his eyes and yawned. He sat up which caused Saix to fall against him and mumble incoherent things. Xemnas chuckled and stretched his arms. Taking out his phone he looked through some messages. He shoved it in his pocket and stood up abruptly. Saix yelped as he fell into the seat. Xemnas laughed heartily he loved to tease this boy.

"Is that how you repay kindness?"

Saix glared sleepily at him, looking harmless with his hair sticking up on one side. Xemnas continued to laugh and Saix half glared half pouted at him.

"Ah, you're a funny one. Get up we're going to Denny's."

Xemnas held out his hand and Saix just stared at him.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?"

"Because I'm paying."

"So?"

"So, normally people don't pass up free food. Besides where else do you have to go?"

"Home for one and I should probably check in at work-"

"Ew. No, you're coming to Denny's with me."

He yanked Saix up who clumsily fell into his arms. He glared up at him,

"I really must get home."

"After breakfast. Be spontaneous for once puppy."

"Please don't call me that."

"I'll think about it, come on,"

He grabbed the bluenet's hand and dragged him through the library. Saix stared at their hands he looked away flushing slightly and feeling foolish. Xemnas lead them to his deathtrap and Saix stopped walking.

"No way am I getting in that thing."

He sneered at the car. Xemnas smirked,

"That's fine."

He walked behind the shorter male and lifted him up. Saix gasped and glared at him,

"What do you think you're doing?" He all but snarled at him.

Xemnas smirked, "Why I'm putting you in the car so you won't have to get in it."

"No, stop this immediately."

"Are you sure you weigh 142 pounds? You seem lighter."

"Xemnas." Now he was snarling.

"How sexy say it again."

Xemnas sat in the drivers seat and placed Saix in his lap. He started up the car and drove off toward Denny's. Saix held onto him like the car would blow any minute.

"Come now, this vehicle is perfectly safe."

"Has it been inspected?"

"No, but that just adds to the mystery."

"I'm never speaking to you again after I get out of this hell trap."

"That hurts puppy, don't worry I'd never let anything hurt you."

"Oh I'm so sure."

"That's the spirit."

He made a sharp right turn and the car slid into a parking space. Saix immediately jumped out the car once the door was open. Xemnas stepped out,

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Saix glared and began walking.

"Aww, where are you going puppy?"

He continued to walk. Sighing Xemnas jogged up to him and grabbed his arm. Saix only glared at his hand.

"Now don't be like that. You're fine aren't you?"

"That's not the point."

"Ah, you spoke and what a beautiful sound."

He pressed his forehead to Saix's and smiled at him. Saix sighed it was no use the man's charm was indescribable. Xemnas wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against his side.

"Merry Christmas, now let me buy you breakfast as a present."

"No."

"Oh now, let me make it up to you."

He kissed his temple sweetly. Saix fidgeted and huffed to which Xemnas laughed at.

"And what will you get me as a present?"

"My presence."

Xemnas laughed,

"Let's go inside, its freezing."

Xemnas kept a firm grip on his waist he lead them inside. There was a bit of a line. Saix sighed, he knew he should just go home now. The moment he moved to walk Xemnas pulled him flush against his side. Saix blushed lightly,

"What are you doing? We're in public."

"Making sure you don't run away and I couldn't give a shit."

He flashed him a daring smile to which Saix rolled his eyes at.

"Xemnas!"

The taller male looked in that direction and smiled at Sora. The brunet was waving his arms wildly, he sat with Riku, Axel, and Roxas. Xemnas began to walk over there but felt the boy he was holding stand still. He turned to look at the bluenet,

"What's the matter?"

"They are your friends, I wouldn't want to impose."

Saix looked away and Xemnas sighed with a smile on his face. Forcefully he dragged the other boy over there and sat in the booth next Sora. The boy bounced happily,

"How neat that you show up here! Who's that?"

Riku frowned, "Sora that's so rude. I'm sorry he has no manners."

Saix stared a little apprehensive, "Its quite alright."

Axel grinned, "Your name's Saix right?"

"That's right."

"So your name's Saix? I'm Sora! This is Riku, he's my boyfriend!"

He smiled brightly while Riku choked on his juice. Axel whistled and Roxas sighed mumbling about how he knew this would happen. Xemnas patted Sora's head,

"Congratulations Sora, take care of him Riku."

Riku blushed and nodded. Sora began blabbing about how Riku's grandmother was really a gypsy. Saix stared an a small smile appeared on his lips. He'd never done this before, just hanging around friends. They weren't his friends but it still felt nice. Sora leaned over the table,

"So Saix will you help?"

Saix blinked, "Help with what?"

"Moooohhhh, you weren't listening? Me and Axel are gonna put together this huge new years party! I bet you're great at planning and junk, me and Axel suck at it."

"So you'll help us out, yeah?" The redhead winked.

"I suppose I could."

"Yay!" Sora and Axel cheered in unison.

Roxas frowned, "You'll probably end up doing everything except buying drinks and food."

"I don't really mind if its to help out."

"Don't say that they'll start taking advantage of you."

"Oh my god! Roxas! How could you ever say that?"

Axel made a face of mock hurt. Roxas rolled his eyes,

"I'm just letting him know."

"Oh Roxy you're too cute!"

Axel roughly gave him a noogie,

"Ack! Axel get the hell off me!" Roxas shoved on his face.

Sora climbed over and snuggled Roxas. Riku yelled about them causing a scene and tried to pull Sora off. Saix just stared and laughed a little. He smiled, such warm people it was really nice. He looked over at Xemnas,

"Thank you."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow,

"For?"

"Letting me be a part of this."

"Nonsense you're one of us now."

"Yay! Saix you're good at school right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Awesome! Can you help me with my math?"

"Sora don't bother people."

"Aww but Roxas he said he would!"

"He never said that."

"Roxas don't be such a prude."

"You stay out of it!"

He glared at Axel. The three of them bickered while Riku just shook his head.. Xemnas smiled,

"See you're a natural." He tightened his grip on his waist reassuringly.

Saix stared at him and smiled. It would be fun, having friends and things of that sort. He'd never experienced it before. The rest of the time there went on much like that. After about an hour everyone decided they'd spend Christmas at Axel's house watching old and cheesy Christmas flicks.

"Axel and I have to go pick up Namine first, so we'll see you all there."

"Same here me and Riku gotta go pick up Kairi! See you at the house!"

"Axel where's Marluxia?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"For gods sake call him! What if he got snowed in somewhere."

"Alright, alright, jesus mom."

Roxas glared at him as they got in the car. They drove off and so did Riku and Sora. Saix stared how very quickly things ended.

"So are you coming?"

He was confused by Xemnas' question.

"Coming where?"

"Oh puppy so dense, to Axel's."

Saix frowned, "Why would I go?"

"As its already been shown you're a part of our little gang now. So, you coming?"

"…Only if it's alright."

"Of course it is my dear."

"But I really must go home and check in with my aunt."

"Sure, we've got time."

"We?"

"Well yeah, who did you think was going to drive you to Axel's?"

Saix sighed, he really didn't want to get in that car again. Laughing Xemnas pulled him toward the beat up caddy.

"It's not that bad."

"It is."

Xemnas chuckled and pulled him onto his lap. Saix held onto him,

"How have you not been stopped by the police thus far?"

"Luck and charm. Those can get you anywhere."

"I'm sure."

Xemnas laughed and drove toward the bluenet's house. Saix closed his eyes and smiled. This was fun the bickering with Xemnas. He rested his cheek against the man's chest. Hopefully things would stay this way for while, that's all he wanted for Christmas.

**TBC**

Lame and generic ending but it fit no? I love Saix so muuuuch! Writing him and Xemnas is so fun!

:Extra:

Our Place

Marluxia stirred when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Sighing he sat up and answered it.

"Mello?"

"No Axel, lol that was funny right?"

Somewhere in the background Roxas was ranting about how Axel just used "lol" in spoken conversation.

"What do you want?"

"What the hell Marly all I do is call and your having a bitch fit."

"I just woke up."

"Oh. Well we're having a shitty Christmas movie marathon including great titles such as, "Jim's Christmas Wish". You in?"

"Urmm,"

He looked over at Vexen who was dozing lightly.

"I'll think about it, okay I love you, bye."

"No, wait!"

Marluxia hung up with a smile, Ven mewed at him from the floor. Marluxia gave him the 'shh' sign with his finger.

"He's a cat not a mute."

Marluxia laughed sheepishly, "Sorry did I wake you?"

"Hnn."

Vexen rubbed his face, what a lazy Christmas this year. He stood and walked into his room. Maybe later he'd get some cake or something till then he was going to sleep. Climbing into his bed he pulled the blankets over himself. Marluxia watched and squirmed around at the entrance of the room. Vexen groaned he'd regret this too but he couldn't deny he'd like the warmth of the boy and its not like he hadn't already made regrets today, so what the hell.

"Are you coming in or not?"

Marluxia twitched in surprise but quickly climbed into the bed next to his teacher.

"Are you aware of how very inappropriate this is Vexen?"

"Yes but let's blame it on Christmas sprit shall we?"

Marluxia laughed and snuggled next to him. Vexen laid his head on the boy's arm and sighed contently. Marluxia blushed and hesitantly placed his other arm around the man's waist. Vexen shifted slightly but otherwise went to sleep. Ven jumped up and nestled next to Vexen's head. Marluxia smiled lovingly,

"Sleep well."

"You too moron."

Grinning Marluxia shut his eyes and went to sleep. He dreamt about how one day he'd move in here and how him an Vexen would spend their days together. He dreamt about how Vexen would help him with college work. He dreamt about how one day they'd have kids running about and Ven would be a wise old cat. He dreamt that one day this would be their place.

End.

Marly's dream cycle is a bit optimistic yes? Review and tell me your thoughts! Also should there be more Kairi and Namine? You really must review because reading minds is not one of my talents.

Next Chapter: It's Raining And Pouring Shit


	9. Its Raining And Pouring Shit

Well hey all, recently I've realized if I put the chapters up too soon then I get barely any reviews. But when I put them up too late people have already forgotten about the fic. And I'm sure you're all tired of hearing authors whine and complain about reviews but it really does help us. So I'd just like to let you all know I really appreciate them and thank you. Of course now I'm just kissing ass.

Okay so that's the end of my mini rant. Please enjoy this chapter, it's pretty drama packed ;D Does anyone else read these things? Cuz' I always do xD

**IMPORTANT**: Hollow Bastion High School is in Maine of the U.S., because that place is cool. It's a crucial part in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot.

It's Raining And Pouring Shit

-**At Axel and Marluxia's house, April 26th- **

Rain slammed against the window roughly in it's pursuit to reach the ground. Marluxia played with his phone idly and half watched Axel play PS3. Sighing he glared at his brother,

"You're so lucky."

Axel rolled his eyes, all fucking day with this shit. Marluxia had been complaining about how he and Roxas were so lucky to have a working relationship. Working relationship his ass. It was like they were dating but not, like they were just best friends who kissed each other. Not since that night in his car had him and Roxas done any heavy touching. Nothing, Axel could understand if Roxas was like sexually traumatized but he wasn't! And dammit he wanted some sex!

Axel glared as his character suffered from a fatality. He threw the controller at the screen and laid backwards onto the floor. Him and Marluxia stared at each other and sighed. They were both utterly whipped. Closing his phone Marluxia laid next to his half brother,

"Dude, I've never been so sexually frustrated in my life. My life, bro!"

"I know what you mean but I honestly don't want to hear about it."

"Dick."

"Somewhat."

They stared at each other again. The rain storm created dramatic background noise. So when their mother walked in it was obvious both of them screamed a bit. She frowned at her boys, what lazy children she had. Sighing she motioned for them to follow her. Both boys got up and trailed after their mother like ducklings.

The three of them made their way into the boys' father's study. Their father sat at his desk with his fingers laced together. His dull red hair still held a slight shine to it, a thick scarlet mustache sat on his face, money wise deep blue eyes gazed at his family seriously, and his face held only but a few wrinkles. In short he was still an attractive fifty something. Their mother made her way over to stand at his side.

Axel and Marluxia gave each other a look before sitting down. They weren't twins but they could feel when other was a bit troubled. And from the looks of it they had a reason to be. Their father took a sip of his brandy and then cleared his throat.

"Boys I have something very important to tell you."

Marluxia frowned, "Are you and mom getting divorced?"

"Again?" Added Axel cheekily.

His father gave the redhead a disapproving look,

"No, we're not. But boys I need you to listen very carefully as I tell you this."

The both of them nodded, though Axel rolled his eyes. Their father took a deep breath,

"Boys me and your mother love you both dearly and since we do, we strive to provide you the best of the best. Everything we do is for your own benefit, you must remember that. We would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. So we've come to a decision, the company has offered me the job as president. I took the job. Unfortunately the company's headquarters is in Nevada. With that said me and your mother have decided, that for the welfare of the family, we move to Nevada."

The room was silent, all that could be heard was the rain storm raging outside.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Axel-"

"No fuck that Marly! What the hell are you taking about old man?"

His father glared at his eldest, "Axel, this is what's best for everyone."

Axel glared back much colder, "The hell it is! This is just bullshit! The only reason you wanna move is to get your greedy ass hands on more money. Tell me how this benefits me or Marluxia."

"This way you'll be closer to high ranking colleges."

"It's all the way across the fucking country! And what makes you think we give a shit about that you fuck head!"

"Axel! That's enough,"

Marluxia grabbed his brother's shoulder. Axel shook his hand off but otherwise quieted down. Marluxia turned to his father,

"When are we moving?"

Axel stared in disbelief, "What the fuck Marluxia? Don't you even care-!"

"Of course I care, but we can't all blow up like you do. Nothing would get done if we did."

He gave his brother a stern look, Axel frowned deeply and crossed his arms. Marluxia turned back to his father,

"So, when?"

"At the end of June."

"And if we refuse to go with you?"

He father looked quite shocked at Marluxia's question.

"If that were to happen you'd be taken by law. Neither of you are eighteen so you don't get to make such choices. One day you'll thank me for this."

"Fuck you pops' the only I'll ever thank you for is my car, so thank fucking you."

Axel stormed out the room, his mother gave her husband a concerned look. Axel's father rubbed his face,

"Your brother is so hot tempered."

"One us has to be or else you'd get away with everything."

Marluxia gave his father a sympathetic smile, to which his father returned one of his own. Though his was more apologetic than sympathetic,

"I'm very sorry about this Marluxia but you know how the business world works. I've been training you to take over the company after all. This move is just a minor inconvenience. You understand don't you?"

"Of course father. I'll talk to Axel, just to let you know I don't plan on moving either."

For the second time that night his father gave his second eldest son a look of shock.

"Marluxia, whatever do you mean?"

"I mean there's something here that I can't and won't leave behind. See you later."

He walked out the room leaving both his parents rather distraught. Marluxia ran out to the garage and climbed into the passenger seat of Axel's car. His brother glared at him,

"Can you believe this shit Mar?"

"No, not really…"

"God! Did you hear the fucking words that came out of his mouth? Trying to play it off like he's some saint saving us from hell! Dammit, I could punch his fucking smug face in."

Marluxia stared at Axel passively, "There's really nothing we can do."

"The hell there isn't! Let's get emancipated or some shit, go into the fucking foster program! There's no way in hell I'm leaving Roxas or anyone else."

"I know how you feel Axel but, I mean on the realistic side of things there's not much we can do."

He leaned against his brother sadly and squeezed his eyes shut. Axel sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Fuck…don't cry Mar. We'll figure something out, I promise."

Marluxia sniffled, "But what can we do?"

"I dunno' but I'll find a way out of this."

Marluxia nodded mutely and hugged Axel around his torso. Axel petted his hair,

"Fuck, damn fucking shit."

Sighing he stared out the window. The garage was old and not much was inside but sports cars and old tools. Axel glared, pushing Marluxia gently to the side he started up his car. Marluxia stared tears falling down his face.

"W-what're you doing?"

"No way in hell I'm staying here tonight. I gotta tell Roxas, anywhere you want me to take you?"

Marluxia nodded and told him Vexen's address. The teacher had said he could go there if he was ever in need. And he was need of some serious comfort. Axel drove out the garage into the storm. After about half an hour Axel pulled up to the condominium. Marluxia mumbled his thanks and Axel grabbed him by the back of the neck. He pressed their foreheads together,

"We'll get through this Mar, just like we've gotten through everything else."

Marluxia smiled, tears still falling, he'd always been the crybaby of the two.

"I know. Thanks for the ride, drive safe."

"Yeah."

Axel let him go and the flower child got out, running into the building for shelter. He walked into the elevator. He hugged himself, he'd only run a few feet but he was soaked. He got off on the fourth floor and knocked on the door numbered 484. Vexen looked up from feeding Ven, who the hell could that be? He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked at the sight of a soaking wet Marluxia at his door with shock and confusion.

"Marluxia?"

"Hey, can I come in?"

Vexen stepped aside and the boy walked inside. He just stood there sniffling and that's when Vexen realized he was crying. Vexen frowned,

"Are you alright? No, wait, stay there for a moment."

He walked into his room and opened the extra closet. He pulled out some blankets and towels and set them on the couch. Marluxia smiled weakly and sat on them, wrapping one around himself. Vexen took the spot next to him and frowned slightly.

"Thanks…"

"Of course, so what's the matter?"

Vexen found himself being more worried than he felt he should be. Honestly it was just one of his students, he should've turned the boy away at the door. But he looked so distraught and pathetic he couldn't bring himself to do so. Marluxia looked at the ground, Ven was sniffing about his feet curiously. The student smiled sadly once again,

"It's pretty disappointing that my second time coming here isn't to seduce you."

Vexen frowned, "I can see this is no laughing matter, so why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Marluxia glanced at him then broke out into a fit of sobs and dry heaves. He clung to Vexen like he was going to ripped away by some dark force. Vexen stared concerned, he stroked the boy's back and rocked him gently. After a few moments Marluxia calmed down, he rubbed at his face with his arm. He laid his head in Vexen's lap and hiccupped for a while longer. Vexen was more than worried at this point, what in god's name could've happened?

"My dad got a new job."

It took Vexen a moment to realize Marluxia had spoken. It didn't sound like Marluxia, his voice was joyless and monotone. It unnerved Vexen to no end, he never wanted to hear any of his students sound like that.

"I see, why does this upset you so much?"

"Because his new job is in Nevada."

"Oh. Your moving then?"

Marluxia felt tears leak out his eyes again, "Yeah…"

Vexen sighed and ran his fingers through the cherry blossom colored hair.

"Well that's nothing to cry about. Certainly you can still keep in touch with your friends."

"We're moving at the end of June."

"Then that means you can finish the school year. I don't particularly see a problem worth crying about."

Marluxia glared and sat up. Vexen stared at him, honestly the boy looked quite intimidating. He'd never seen those sweet blue eyes glare at him before.

"You were the first person I told, the first person I came to, don't you see?"

Vexen frowned and then it hit him. The boy still had some sort of crush on him. He'd almost forgotten, he had gotten so use to his behavior that it just seemed normal. He sighed,

"I'm sure there will be attractive people in Nevada you can shower your love on."

Marluxia looked at him in disbelief, "You don't get it. You still don't get it."

"I understand quite well, I'm merely saying-"

"No,"

Marluxia glared at him, "You don't understand."

He grabbed the back of Vexen's head and crushed their lips together. Vexen's eyes widened in shock and he pressed a hand to Marluxia's chest. But the boy was having none of it, he used his other arm to lock Vexen's arms behind his back. How he did it was unknown to the teacher himself.

Marluxia pushed him down onto his back, still holding his arms locked. He pushed his tongue into the older man's mouth and shoved his knee between his legs. Vexen moaned lightly and arched his back. Marluxia bit his bottom lip and licked up the blood. He pulled away panting and looked down at Vexen. Their faces were still so near to each other and Vexen's clouded mind wanted to close the gap.

"Do you get it? I love you."

Marluxia's voice was husky and it sent shivers throughout Vexen's body. A few water droplets fell onto Vexen's face and that seemed to bring him back.

"Marluxia, let me up."

"No."

The boy held him tighter,

"I want to be near you forever. I couldn't stand being away from you, I'm lucky enough to even see you almost everyday at school."

Vexen felt himself blush, "I get it,"

He spoke softly,

"Let me up, you're hurting my wrists. I'll still let you hold me so,"

Marluxia sat up and pulled Vexen flush against his chest, holding him tightly. Vexen rubbed his wrists,

"Marluxia this is no way to deal with your problems. You need to speak with your parents."

"I tried that! My dad won't listen to anyone but investors."

Marluxia could feel the tears welling up again. Vexen stared, he nuzzled the boy's neck lightly,

"Calm down."

He placed gentle kisses along his clavicle. His hand reached up to stroke his hair kindly. Marluxia blinked and blushed, he buried his face into Vexen's hair. They sat like that for a long while and listened to the storm vent outside.

"Did you fall asleep?"

Marluxia shook his head and just hugged them man tighter. Sighing Vexen stood up and walked over to his phone. Marluxia stared,

"What're you doing?"

"Calling your father."

Marluxia stared mortified, he crawled to the edge of the couch.

"No! I mean, why would you do that?"

Vexen looked back at him with annoyance and dialed the number. Marluxia looked like a kid who had been caught watching porn. He leaned back and just waited, waited to see this awkward conversation.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Bennett? Good, this is Vexen Winters, yes, I'm your son Marluxia's science teacher. I apologize for calling at such and inconvenient hour Yes, he's quite a good student when he shows up, I'm joking of course. Now the reason I'm calling is to let you know he will be staying at my home tonight.

"No it's no problem, its quite alright. I like to help my students any way I can. Yes I just wanted to make sure you didn't think he went and got hurt in this storm. Once again its no problem, yes, I'll be sure to. Have a good night as well, yes, goodbye."

Vexen hung up the phone and let out of breath of air. Marluxia stared shocked,

"W-why'd you do that? I can't believe you just did that."

He put his hand in hair. Vexen went about getting some tea,

"Your parents need to know where you'll be at. Besides I don't want them to think I corrupted you and stole you away."

Marluxia smiled, "I really do love you Vexen. You are…magnificent."

He climbed off the couch and embraced the older man from behind. Vexen rolled his eyes but a smile played on his face,

"Do know that you're only staying for one night. No more than that. Understand?"

Marluxia snuggled him, "Understood. Are we going to share your bed?"

"Hardly."

Marluxia laughed and let him go. He sat back down and covered himself with the blankets. He cuddled into them, they smelled like Vexen and it was intoxicating. He peaked out from the covers,

"Vexen,"

The man turned around with his cup of tea and raised an eyebrow. Marluxia smiled at him softly, a blush tinting his cheeks,

"Thank you, this means a lot."

Vexen sighed and smiled, he walked to the couch. Leaning over he kissed Marluxia's forehead,

"Get some rest, you stupid boy."

With that he turned and walked into his room. Marluxia watched him go and sighed happily. Ven jumped up and got settled on the mountain of blankets. Marluxia pet him,

"Everything will work out Ven. You're lucky, Vexen takes care of you everyday."

He looked back at and Vexen's room,

"And Jesus, that ass."

Marluxia smiled and settled down to go to sleep. He hoped Axel would figure something out because he couldn't think of anything. All he could think about was Vexen and that's how he fell asleep.

**-At Roxas' house-**

Roxas and Namine sat in his room playing cards. Namine smiled as she won again and Roxas pouted somewhat. There was a beep outside. Roxas went to his window, he furrowed his brow,

"Axel?…"

He ran out the room and down the stairs. Namine glowered from the room and hugged Roxas' pillows. Roxas opened the door and got into Axel's car. He wiped the water off his face.

"What're you doing here? It's like eleven thirty."

"Roxy, I'm moving."

Roxas looked at him blankly then glared,

"Axel I don't have time for you bullshit jokes, s-"

"Dammit its not a joke!"

Roxas was taken aback, Axel hardly yelled at him and when he did it was never good. Roxas moved closer to him,

"What do you mean your moving? Like out of state? Why?"

"I mean I fucking moving. Yeah to fucking Nevada,"

"Nevada?"

"Yeah, it's cuz' my dad got the president job of his fucking company and now he has to drag us away with him."

Roxas just stared, what else could he do? The love of life just told him he moving thousands of miles away. Axel looked at him,

"Well?"

"Well what? I mean, fuck, what do you want me to say Axel?"

He glared at his boyfriend. Axel sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Your right, I'm sorry. It's just, just so fucking ridiculous."

Roxas nodded, he felt numb. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He'd never been in a situation like this before. Him and Axel had always been together, he was basically a part of him. All he knew he didn't want Axel to go. Never, he couldn't leave. What would his life be like without his best friend? Without Axel life was…

Roxas climbed over the seats and hugged the redhead. He hugged him tighter than he'd ever hugged anyone. Axel smiled and held him just as tight.

"When are you leaving?" Roxas' voice was so small it made Axel's heart ache.

"At the end of June."

Roxas just squeezed him more, "That's like less than two months."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Can't you just live with like relatives nearby?"

"We don't have any, besides even if we did they'd be too selfish to let us stay with them."

Roxas felt tears forming behind his eyes and squeezed them shut. Axel pressed his face into Roxas' blond hair.

"This is so fucked up."

"I know."

"W-what am I going do without you?"

Roxas pulled back and looked him in the eye. Axel leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. Tears fell and Roxas pressed back into the kiss. Axel pulled away,

"Salty."

Roxas laughed bitterly and hugged the taller boy around his neck.

"Don't leave me."

"I never will, just let them fucking try to take me."

He kissed the blonds' cheek and rubbed his knuckles on his back. Roxas cried silently into his shoulder, what fucking else was he supposed to do? If only they were older, everything would be so much easier. Roxas opened his eyes for a second, older…He jerked back hastily as he sat up. Axel stared,

"What? What is it? Please don't cry anymore Roxas, I mean I'm gonna do everything I can so just wait. I promise I'm not going anyw-"

"Shut up and wait."

Roxas pulled his phone out a swiftly dialed a number he thought he'd never need to. This number was only meant to be used in dire situations. He listened as the phone rang and within seconds he heard,

"Hello?"

"Brother!"

"Roxas? What's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, yes everyone's fine, but you know how you said I should only call you if I really needed help and had no one else to turn to?"

"Yes, what's the matter?"

"I need you to help find a place for my boyfriend and his brother to live."

"….Roxas-"

"Cloud, please! I've got no one else who can help. And remember when you worked for Axel's father,"

"So its Axel…"

"Yeah, but remember he really, really liked you and respected you. So I know you'll have some influence over him. Please Cloud, I'm begging you."

Roxas clutched his phone tightly as if he was gripping his brother's arm. It was silent for a lone while until a sigh was heard on the other end of the line.

"Fine Roxas, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you! Thank you so much Cloud, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm sure I can guess. I'll call you back when things get settled."

"Okay, do your best."

The phone line went dead and all you could hear was the dial tone. Axel stared at Roxas like he was a fucking genius. Roxas smiled slightly back at him and was curtly embraced tightly. Roxas nuzzled Axel's shoulder and stared blankly out the window. This had to work if it didn't then just what the hell were they going to do?

**TBC**

Hurray for Cloud nii-san! I know everyone uses Cloud as Roxas' older bro but I think they really look like it you know? But any stay tuned to find out the amazing triumph or failure of love!~~

:Extra:

Blank Pages

Sora was currently in Riku's room waiting out the storm. Riku was downstairs getting the brunet juice since the boy had whined for it. Sora peeked around and under things looking for anything scandalous. Sighing with a pout at not finding anything he flopped back onto the bed. He laid there for a second then decided to skim through some of his boyfriend's sketch books.

He picked up a brown one and flipped through some of the pages. It was mostly acrylic paints and charcoal work. Sora smiled he loved charcoal, it was so messy and whenever Riku let him help him out with something it always got everywhere. Sora giggled he had so much fun with Riku! It was almost surreal that they could be together like this.

Sora hugged the sketch book, the smell of art supplies filled Riku's room. Sora set down the book and rolled in the blankets. He loved this smell, it was warm and comforting. Nothing could make him forget this smell, this room, this warmth that overflowed from his heart. Hugging a pillow Sora smiled as Riku entered the room.

"Riku…"

"Yeah? Here, you still want it?"

He held out the cup of juice. Sora eyed it then took it, drinking it all in one go. Riku frowned, he'd always thought Sora had terrible manners. He sat next to the boy, took the cup, and set it on the stand next to his bed. As he turned around his lips met with Sora's. The brunet giggled at the surprised face Riku was sporting.

The teal eyed boy blushed and embraced the brunet. Sora grinned and pressed their lips back together. This was what he'd been missing his whole life. This man who was so good to him but didn't overly spoil him like the rest. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's middle,

"I love you."

Blushing Riku held him stronger,

"I love you too Sora. Why so affectionate so suddenly?"

Sora smiled sweetly and shrugged. He'd never have an answer to that question. He just loved to love this man and that was it. Watching the storm Sora briefly wondered if Riku's mom would be upset when she found out he planned on taking Riku's gay dude virginity.

End.

Sora wants sex and Axel wants a new home. Ahhh, this chapter was hard to write because I don't think I do drama very well. But none the less I will continue to try! More drama and sex thoughts next time!

Next Chapter: Wading Through The Shit


	10. Wading Through The Shit

Hey all its been a long ass time! Well here's the next chapter and I dedicate it to all who have taken the time to even read my story, even if you clicked the back button right after the first chapter. You mean a lot to me, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and never will. But I do own this plot as cliché as it is ;D

Wading Through The Shit

Roxas gripped Axel's shoulder tightly. They had been waiting for exactly five hours, twenty-four minutes, and thirty-six seconds. He'd been counting and crushing Axel's shoulder the entire time. The redhead sighed and looked out the window. Small signs of the sun coming up were showing on the horizon. Axel scratched the back of his neck,

"Look, Roxy-"

"Shut up."

"Roxas, I just think that-"

Roxas kissed him full on the mouth. He shifted himself into Axel's lap and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled sadly.

"…Shut up."

Axel ran his hands through Roxas' hair slowly. They stared at each other, a silent conversation happening with their eyes. Axel grinned,

"Wanna bone?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Real cute Roxy, real cute."

He pecked the blondes' lips and laid his head on his shoulder. Axel glared into the distance, this was so fucking ridiculous. He really, really wished he was eighteen. That way he could just steal Roxas away. Then everything would be great, fucking magnificent even. In the middle of his mental tirade Roxas' phone rang. The blond swiped the screen and slammed it to his ear.

"Cloud? Cloud, what's going to happen?"

"Hello to you as well. After my whole night wasted negotiating for your dumbass the least you could say hello."

"Hello Cloud. Mother fucking hello. Now, what's gonna happen?"

"Well hello Roxas. Now don't freak out, stay on the line okay?"

"Yes! Yes, fine! Now tell me, I'm gonna have an aneurism."

"I managed to get Axel and Marluxia a two bedroom apartment. Now I paid for the first month and the down payment but they'll have to get jobs to pay for the rest. Their father agreed to let them stay on the condition they keep their grades up. And that they go to college. Both of them. Make sure to tell Axel he must go. Also their father said Marluxia must call him once or twice every month. Honestly that man is obsessed with his children. I'll text you the address after you finish celebrating. Say hi to Sora and Namine for me. Love you, bye."

"Bye…"

The phone line went dead. Roxas dropped his phone and looked at Axel. The redhead stared hopefully, uncertainty written all over his face. Roxas face broke out into a wide grin,

"…He did it."

Axel grabbed Roxas into a hug and flung both of them into the backseat. Roxas squealed as Axel squeezed him.

"Roxas you fucking troll! Don't just sit there like something horrific happened then tell me shit like that!"

Axel smiled into the blond hair beneath him. Roxas smiled brightly into his chest, he gave his clavicle a kiss.

"I love you."

Axel pulled back to stare at him, "Roxas lets get married."

Wide eyed the blond stared at him, "What?"

"Not now obviously, but like when we graduate and shit. I want that to be the first thing we do. Promise me okay?"

"I promise." Roxas smiled slightly teary eyed. Axel kissed his forehead,

"I love you Roxy.

The two of them rolled around in the backseat for a while till Axel decided he better call Marluxia and give him the news. Axel sat up and Roxas laid across his lap and thought about married life. They practically would be because Roxas was sure he'd spend a majority of his time at his new apartment. Axel took out his dinosaur phone, it hadn't failed him yet, and called Marluxia's number.

**- Vexen's Condo-**

Marluxia rolled over to find Vexen's hand with his phone in his face. He blinked groggily and looked up. Vexen raised an eyebrow,

"Your brother's calling."

He pushed the cell phone towards him once again. Marluxia eyed his hand and licked it. Vexen dropped the phone with a gasp and a glare. The pink haired boy was sent into a fit a giggles. Vexen rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Chuckling Marluxia answered his phone.

"Marly speaking, who may I ask is calling?"

"It's Axel dumbass and dude we have a apartment! Roxas just got done telling me about it. Cloud paid for our first month but the rest is up to us. And something about keeping up grades and college shit. But dude! An apartment!"

Marluxia broke into hysterical laughter and he was joined by Axel on the other end of the phone. They were some lucky SOBs. He finished his insane laughing,

"Axel this is great! More than great like the best thing to ever happen in history, ever!"

"I know right! Anyway I'll be there in like five, six minutes so we can check this place out, kay'?"

"Yeah, sure. Love you bro."

"Love you more you flower turd."

Marluxia rolled his eyes with a smile and hung up. He stood and stretched his arms. Vexen chose that moment to turn around with two cups of coffee. He immediately turned back around,

"My god child where are your clothes."

He said it with a more steady voice than he hoped. A light flush set onto Vexen's cheeks, Marluxia gave him a lopsided smile,

"What? I have boxers on. Besides I'm sure you've seen it all before."

He walked over to him and took one of the mugs of coffee.

"Thanks."

He stood in front of the window and just stared out it, sipping at the coffee. He was awestruck, at least he believed he was. Marluxia sipped his coffee again then set it down on the widow sill. Vexen stared as muscles contorted on his back when Marluxia rolled his neck. Vexen flushed deeper, what the hell was he doing? It's just the brat, why the hell was he ogling him? Just why?!

As Vexen seethed with himself Marluxia got dressed. He smiled at his teacher,

"Hey?"

Vexen spun around his hair flying around himself, it took all of Marluxia's willpower not to swoon or jump the man.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm going now. My brother will be here soon, so thanks for everything."

He offered a charming smile, Vexen felt himself calm upon seeing this smile.

"Yes, yes, of course. No trouble at all, but don't make it habit."

"I promise not to."

Marluxia leaned forward and attempted to peck his teacher on his cheek but made contact with Vexen's hand. Pouting the boy pulled back,

"Come now, after all we've been through I still can't give you a simple parting kiss?"

"Certainly not. You're getting cocky."

Marluxia smirked, "Oh, I'd like some sort of cock."

"You are repulsive."

Marluxia embraced him and laughed. Vexen smiled just a bit into his shoulder. Marluxia breathed in his scent, he couldn't describe it but he absolutely loved it. Vexen knew he should probably tell the boy to get going but, but he just felt so comfortable. He sighed into the embrace and wrapped his arms around Marluxia's middle. The student stared mildly shocked,

"Hey Vexen,"

"Hmm?"

"I really, seriously love you."

Vexen felt himself grow warm, he felt the need to return these words. But that was the most ridiculous notion he'd ever thought of. But when he found himself about to kiss the boys cheek he had to bite his tongue. This was very inappropriate.

"Hey…do you like me?"

"It'd be a lie if I said I didn't somewhat in the most miniscule way enjoy your company."

"Very nice Vexen, very nice. If I do say so myself I thoroughly,"

Marluxia kissed behind Vexen's ear and squeezed him earning a chuckle from the older man.

"Thoroughly, enjoy your company. To the point where I can't stand to be without it."

"I'm so sure."

"You should be, my sweet hydrangea."

He kissed Vexen's cheek as a honk sounded outside. Marluxia let his semi-smiling teacher go. He put on his shoes and looked back.

"I'll be sure to tell you my new address. Just in case one stormy night you have a crisis."

He winked and Vexen rolled his eyes.

"Just get going brat."

"Love ya', I'll see you later okay?"

"Go."

Marluxia smiled and walked out the door giving a small wave, closing it quietly behind him. Vexen sighed and leaned against his door crossing his arms. He looked at his cat,

"What am I going to do Ven? This brat is so convincing, I find myself falling for simple words."

Ven meowed and Vexen sighed, it was going to be a long day.

**- At a small two level apartment complex-**

Axel swerved his car into a parking space. The three boys got out the car and ran up the outside stairs. Once on the second level they dashed to a room with the number #253 above it. Roxas excitedly typed in the pass-code to open the door. With a click they paused then barreled into the room. They all gasped, Marluxia smiled,

"It's-"

Roxas frowned slightly,

"It's so-"

Axel scowled,

"It's shit."

All three of them nodded. Marluxia spun around, spreading his arms out,

"It's just rustic! Besides this give me a chance to finally use all my Home Goods magazines! Oh, it's absolutely darling!"

He skipped ahead, Roxas turned to look at Axel,

"Well it's not horrible. Right?"

He squeezed the redhead's hand. Axel smiled down at him,

"Yeah and it's ours. Our little shit faced apartment. I love it."

He pulled the blond into a embrace. Roxas laughed and squeezed him back. They stood like that for a few moments before Axel sighed.

"Well looks like I gotta find a job. Not to mention fixing this place up."

"I'm sure you'll find one in no time. Besides I'll help you paint."

"Just paint? Why Roxy who knew you were so delicate."

"Suck a nut Axel."

"That can be arranged."

He grinned something feral at the shorter boy. Roxas squeaked as Axel snatched him up and spun around the living room. Roxas hugged his shoulders and smiled. This seemed too perfect. The man of his dreams, said man having his own apartment, and that said man not moving away. For once everything just fell into place.

Marluxia ran into the room with a grin on his face,

"Hey dodo birds, the pipes are up and running, so it the AC. So looks like we just need to fix up the appearance."

Axel smirked, "Can we paint the kitchen pink?"

"You fucking know it brother."

Roxas rolled his eyes at the brothers. He hopped down from Axel's grip,

"Well I'm sure you two have things to pick up from your house and get settled in. So I will be taking my leave."

Axel cocked his head to the side, "You gonna walk?"

"No, I can take the bus. The terminal's just a short walk away."

"Nah, I'll drive you. Be back in a jiff Marly."

Marluxia nodded and waved goodbye to them. He flopped down in the middle of the living room. He looked around again, everything felt so surreal. He was going to memorize the layout of the apartment.

Okay so first you walk through the door into the tiny ass foyer, then take two steps and there's a small linen closet to your right, continue walking forward and you enter the living room, to the left of the living room is the kitchen, it had one of those big square windows so you could see into it from other parts of the house, the dining room would most likely be set up in there.

Continue through the living room into a long hallway, one door at the end of it is the master bedroom, on the left is a smaller bedroom, the bathroom, and another linen closet, on the right is the laundry room, connecting out of the laundry room was a small balcony, big enough for two maybe three chairs, and that concluded their lovely apartment.

Marluxia repeated the pathways throughout his head like a mantra. Axel opened the door and grinned,

"Honey, I'm home!"

Marluxia perked up and ran to the foyer spreading his arms out.

"Welcome home dear!"

Axel charged him to the ground and the two of them flew into a fit a of laughter. They laid spread out on the floor, all the windows open. A slight breeze faded in and out. In good health a few birds chirped and the brothers just laid there. Axel looked at the ceiling where a ceiling fan and the lights with it hung.

"So how much does this place cost a month?"

Marluxia yawned, "Like three-sixty a month."

"Three dollars and sixty cents?"

"You wish dipstick. Three hundred sixty a month."

"Ah, I do wish."

"…"

"…"

"Axel you gotta get a job."

Chirp, chirp went the birds outside.

"Dude I know! Think I can get hired at your place?"

"This is my place."

Axel flew into a bout of laughter. He held his stomach to subdue it to giggles.

"Hehhehhehe, I have no idea why I thought that was so funny. But nooo dude, like where you work."

"Nah man, we're not hiring till next winter."

"Spooge."

"Spooge as like in jizz?"

"Yeah man, spooge."

"Spooge."

"…"

"…"

"Marly help me get a job."

"Uggraaaaagggghhh, no man it was hard enough finding mine."

"Don't be a bitch."

"Listen dipshit I'm gonna be paying for everything for a while so don't get mouthy."

"I'm all kinds a dip today huh?"

Marluxia laughed and got up. He dusted himself off, this place needed a thorough cleaning. He held his hand out to his brother. Axel grabbed it and pulled himself to his feet. Marluxia looked at him,

"You wanna get our shit from the house and steal as many necessities as possible?"

"Get in the car."

**TBC **

Short chapter but I just wanted to set up the basis for their home. I hope you enjoyed anyway.

:Extra:

I'll Buy This

Saix carried the old desk out onto the lawn. His two dogs, a Schnauzer Sancho and a cream colored Chow Chow Tulula, ran around in the yard. Saix sighed and looked at all the stuff his aunt was selling. It wasn't even summer yet. He sat down in one of the plastic chairs. He took out a book and began reading. He didn't get very far as it was snatched up from his grip. Saix glared upwards but was surprised to see Xemnas.

"So even on break you read? When do you ever get out? Don't you want a tan, like my fantastic skin? Though mine is natural."

Saix rolled his eyes and took his book back.

"Yes, I like to read. I get out when I work, walk my dogs, and go to the library. No, I have no need for a tan."

"Really now? Your just so fucking pale, ghosty."

"Still as mature and charming as ever hmm?"

Saix stood up and turned to go inside. He got spun around by his arm. Saix glared,

"What?"

"I'd like to buy this."

"Buy what?"

Xemnas pressed their bodies together, "Your virginity."

"Sold out."

Xemnas laughed and let him go with a smile. Saix straightened his clothes,

"If that's all, I'd prefer to sell without your teasing."

Xemnas sat in his chair, "Now where's the fun in that?"

Saix grunted and decided to rearrange some items. Xemnas began taking his shirt off. Saix stared blankly at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We'll sell a lot more with me shirtless. Trust me."

In the end Saix sold almost everything, much to his displeasure most of the customers were girls from his school, but two figurines. These figurines just happened to be of a husband and wife.

End.

I miss writing my most feral couple D: but none the less must stick to the plot! Next chapter coming soon. Please review c:

Next Chapter: Summer Camps and Jizzed Up Pants


	11. Summer Camps And Jizzed Up Pants

I have been super inspired by this story again. You are getting spoiled. Love you lovies c:

**:IMPORTANT:** It's August right now in the timeline of the story.

Disclaimer: We all know I know own anything but the plot. And not even that much because its cliché.

Summer Camps And Jizzed Up Pants

Sora sighed as he looked to the sky. Currently he was at Lakcawana summer camp, standing in the outfield of a baseball field. He frowned, ever since he got here in mid July he'd been in a foul mood. He was agitated. Summer was almost over and he'd only seen Riku in the beginning of June. Riku's uncle had taken the entire family to Virginia for their family reunion. Which was bullshit.

Sora groaned and walked off the field. No way he was wasting another minute in this stupid game. One of the camp counselors frowned,

"Hey Sora, you can't just leave your team hanging! If you leave now you won't earn your Lakcawana points for the day!"

Sora raised a very specific finger and walked off to his cabin. He put his hands in his pockets and frowned. Why the hell was he so hung up on Riku? He knew he liked him or you know something more…He'd never been this effected by anyone before in his life. Saying "I love you" was easy for him, he said it to everyone. But when he said it to Riku it felt different. Sora groaned and flopped down on one of the many hills.

He watched the clouds float slowly by. He placed both his hands on his face. It wasn't fair! How come this happened to him? He wasn't the type to be in relationships. He just wanted…fun. That's it right? He was just silly, perky Sora right? He couldn't amount to something like a lover, he didn't have what it takes.

This couldn't be him, no way. He squeezed his eyes shut, he had no right to call anyone his boyfriend! Let alone lover. Fuck this shit. He was just gonna have fun the rest of his life! He didn't need to ever get married, he never used to think about that shit before so why should he now? Riku's smiling face flashed behind his eyelids.

"Araaggh! What the hell's wrong with you Sora?!"

He pulled slightly on his hair in frustration. Glaring he sat up, he hated feeling like this. He shook his head,

"I just won't then! That's right, I'll just get happy. I don't need all that noise!" He pumped his fist into the air and put on a winning smile.

"Yeah I don't need it! I don't need…Riku."

He frowned as his smile broke and felt it coming. Tears pooled into his eyes. Again he screamed in frustration and dropped into a crouch.

"Why?! Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so bonded to him? It's not fair! This is shit…"

He scrubbed furiously at his eyes. But the tears kept falling, they rolled on his skin in a slow flow almost as if they were trying to comfort him. But all he wanted to do was see Riku. Riku…that man was the devil. He had control over Sora completely and that scared him. It scared him to think that someone, one person, could effect him so drastically over the course of eleven months.

Sora finished wiping his face and stood. He frowned and walked with solemn in each step. He had to call Riku, he had to hear the voice that could tell him to shoot a man and he would. He chuckled coldly, he was obsessed. This was sick right? No way this kind of feeling was normal…

He walked over to the pay phone and put in some quarters he then dialed a number he knew by heart. He squeezed the phone receiver and felt his heart rate pick up at each ring that went unanswered. Finally a silky voice answered and Sora couldn't help but gasp.

"Hello? May I ask whose calling?"

Sora felt his mouth go dry. What if Riku thought he was a super weirdo for calling him like this? He couldn't stand it if Riku hated him. When had this man's affections come to mean so much to himself?

"You're the devil."

"…Sora? Is everything all right?"

"No. In fact things are shitty as fuck."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Everything! And it's all your fault…" Sora glared daggers as the tears welled up again.

"I'm not sure I understand. Calm down and explain things to me."

Sora bit his lip suddenly feeling self-conscious. Why wasn't Riku upset with him? He called him out of the blue and then yelled at him. This man was most certainly the devil.

"Sora?"

Shudders ran through the brunet's body. That damned voice. Something about it sounded so sensual, that or he really was completely obsessed.

"I, I wanna hate you."

"Please Sora tell me what's wrong. I can't read your thoughts, as much as I might want to."

"Why aren't you angry with me?! Why are you always so composed?! How come you have to be so perfect huh?! I-I didn't ask you to like me. I didn't ask for any of this! I just wanna have fun and be stupid! But because of you I can't. You clutter my mind, take up every part of it. You're all I think about, I'm sick. Something's gotta be wrong right? No way this can be real. Why do I wanna see and touch you so badly?! I'm, I'm not the right person for you. I can't be anything you want me to! I'm not, not, just, what's wrong with me?!"

Sora was breathing deeply and he felt his eyes grow wide. What the hell had he done? No way Riku would stay with him after that! He blamed him for everything! He had to apologize! He had to turn back time! He had to do something to erase the word vomit that just spilled forth from his lips.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm just tired is all." He attempted a small laugh but it came out strangled and forced.

"I really better go now. I guess I'll see when we both get back huh?"

"Sora."

Sora's body froze this was it. Riku would say he hated him. And then, then what would happen? He couldn't think of anything worse.

"Sora are you still there?"

Sora blinked, "Y-yeah?"

"Good. This may sound selfish and I know I shouldn't feel this way. But everything you said just made me so happy. Except, Sora you don't have to feel inadequate. I would never want you to feel that way. And I'm sorry for anything I might've done that could've made you feel that way. But what you said about being sick, thinking about me all the time, wanting to touch and see me. I feel the exact same way."

Sora's face lit up. No way. No fucking way.

"I've never been more happy with anyone in my life. You, I, I can't explain it. You're like this amazing thing that I dare not try to contain for fear that you might float away. You're kinda like a balloon whose string's been cut, I'm always worrying you'll find someone more interesting and disappear from my sight. And I couldn't bear that."

Sora felt the tears falling at a swift pace he couldn't stop crying. He smiled lightly and let out a watery chuckle.

"Sora, I really…"

Sora blinked, he really what? "W-what? You really what?"

"I want to say it to you face to face. I have for a long time."

"Okay. Then do it. I'm gonna call Axel for ride and blow this summer camp. I'll be at that park with that ugly turtle sculpture tomorrow at five o'clock. Will I see you there?"

"Yeah. Wait for me okay? I swear even if it gets late I'll be there. I'm gonna leave right now."

"Okay, I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Good. I have to go now, see you tomorrow."

"Mmm-hmm."

The phone on the other line clicked and Sora slowly hung up his own. Surely this was a dream. But he didn't have time to question things. He placed more quarters into the payphone. The other line picked up quickly,

"Yeah?"

"Axel it's Sora. Can you come pick me up?"

" 'Course kiddo, but are you really allowed to just leave like that?"

"I don't care."

"Ha, well sure squirt. I'll be there in a jiff. Hang tight okay?"

"Sure."

Sora hung up the phone. Quickly he ran into his cabin and gathered his things. He ran to the entrance of Camp Lakcawana. He ran all the way to the bus stop that was a mile away from the camp. Sitting in the see through bus box he let out quick breaths. He grinned, this felt like it was straight out of a romance novel or something. Not that he read those.

**- Evening Time; At the Library- **

Saix placed two more books into his library basket. His prep school classes had gotten much more extensive over the summer. Not that he minded but it was rather tedious to keep getting books for all the different material. All summer he had been studying and hanging out with Xemnas, on the charming man's request. Saix stopped what he was doing and sighed. That man was certainly troublesome.

At that moment arms wrapped around his waist from behind. A husky voice whispered in his ear,

"Good evening kitten."

The man practically purred into his ear. Saix let a small shiver run over his body. There was no denying he was sexually attracted to the man. But emotionally, he couldn't give two shits. Emotions were never his forte. He pushed Xemnas' arms off his body,

"Good evening Xemnas. How are you fairing today?" He resumed looking through the books.

Xemnas snorted, "You're such a nerd. But I am doing fine this lovely night. Looking for more school books I assume?"

"You mean you know. Why else would you come here if you weren't looking for me? So, what is it you want?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow and draped an arm over the bluenet's shoulder. He leaned on him,

"Rather full of ourselves aren't we?"

"Well if that's so then leave."

"…."

"…."

"Damnit, fine."

Saix smirked, "That's what I thought."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I wanted to know if you'd come with me tonight."

Saix quirked an eyebrow and turned to stare at him.

"All summer I have gone along with your whims, why stop to ask this time?"

Xemnas smirked, "I wonder." He sang out.

Saix frowned, he did not enjoy being left in the dark. Especially when dealing with Xemnas. He had learned that early on in the summer when Xemnas took him to an amusement park and forced him to ride everything there. Twice.

"If you won't tell me I refuse."

"What a sore loser."

"I didn't lose anything. Your remark is invalid."

Him and Xemnas glared at one another. They kept their staring contest up for some time, gaining a few stares. Xemnas sighed,

"Fine. You're too stubborn you know that?"

"I see no problem with it. All I see is a sore loser."

He smirked at the silver haired man. Xemnas smirked back and chuckled. Saix was indeed cute to him. Not only cute but intelligent, so he could hold a conversation. He enjoyed his company thoroughly, he had even blown off Marluxia to hang out with Saix one night. And all they ended up doing was watching weird French movies.

Saix waved his hand slightly in front of Xemnas' face, "Still here?"

Xemnas blinked and grabbed his hand. He laid a slew of gentle kisses to each finger and trailed down to the middle of his palm, where he rested his attack. Saix felt his heart beating and he wanted to make some sort of purring noise. Which was completely ridiculous.

Xemnas stared him down from between his fingers. Swiftly he pressed Saix against the book shelf. He pressed their bodies flush together. Saix arched his back in reflex and shuddered as Xemnas' hot breath ran along his neck. Xemnas ran his fingers up Saix's arm barely just touching. Saix let out a small snarl, he detested being teased.

Xemnas smirked and bit roughly at his neck. Saix hissed and moved his head to the side. He ran his hands down Xemnas' shoulders and nudged his knee against his manhood. Xemnas growled and gave him another sharp bite to his neck. Saix purred happily with a smirk on his lips.

He'd been waiting to see when Xemnas made his move. There was obviously sexual tension between them, even the most dense person could see that. He wasn't gonna lie, he fucking loved sex. It was amazing. He'd had quite a few partners in his time. He was still in contact with a few whenever the urge filled his being. He licked the shell of Xemnas' ear, earning a shuddered breath. He placed a kiss to his temple and nipped at his ear lobe. Saix blew into his ear and Xemnas pressed his own girth against Saix's.

Saix felt his body respond and relished the moment of blood rushing through his veins. He gave another kiss to Xemnas' temple,

"You wish to fuck me?" His voice sounded like velvet..

Xemnas groaned lightly as Saix's breath hit his ear, "Yes."

"I am not opposed,"

Xemnas pressed him further into the bookshelf with a growl. He went in to kiss the scarred male but a hand pressed against his lips. Xemnas glared with only a smidge of curiosity in his eyes. Saix smirked at him,

"But I want you to know this is purely carnal."

"I get the feeling you've played other men like this before."

"Your thoughts have some merit to them."

Xemnas simpered, "Harlot."

"How crude."

Saix jutted his hips forward and Xemnas moaned. Saix slid his hands into that silver mane and pulled back. Xemnas smiled and relished at the action. Saix kissed his adams apple,

"Don't get attached. It'd be a shame if you did, I find you good company."

Xemnas chuckled hotly, "Same goes for you."

He grabbed Saix's hands out of his hair and put them above his head.

"But you better be ready for me." He simpered once again.

A glint flashed in Saix's eyes, he leaned forward so their lips touched gently,

"You better be able to satiate me, dog."

Xemnas chuckled and captured his lips in a kiss. It was rough and heady. Saix groaned appreciatively and rotated his hips slowly. Xemnas pulled away,

"Damn, you do love teasing don't you?"

Saix licked his lips, "Hmm."

"Well we'll see how you like it once I have you in-"

"Saix?"

Both their head snapped to the left. Immediately Saix shoved Xemnas away, much to Xemnas' annoyance. Saix let his face fall into a kind smile and it miffed Xemnas that that smile wasn't directed towards him. Saix stepped closer to the woman,

"Aunt Sophie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I thought you might like a ride home instead of taking the bus. Just what were you doing?"

"Ah I had something in my eye, Xemnas here was getting it out but I kept hitting him, so he held my hands out of the way." He increased the sincerity in his smile.

She smiled back, "Oh good, hello Xemnas it's been quite a while." She directed a smile in his direction.

Xemnas gave a charming smile also, "Yes far too long. You're looking gorgeous as normal."

She giggled, "You're too much young man! Well Saix you'll be getting a ride home from Xemnas then?"

"Yes he wi-"

"No, I'll go home with you. Please just give me a moment."

Sophie cocked her head to the side, thinking for a moment then smiled.

"Alright dear. The car's right out front. Have a lovely night Xemnas."

"You as well ma'am."

She gave a small wave and the two men waved back. Once she was out of earshot Xemnas glared at Saix,

"What the fuck? I thought we were going to have a filthy and nasty roll in the hay?"

Saix frowned at his choice of words, "Of course not now. I can't let my aunt go home alone. Especially after she almost witnessed, well that. Could you imagine what conclusions she'd come to?"

"Who gives a fuck?"

"I do."

He gathered up his forgotten book basket and gave Xemnas a chaste nip to his lips.

"Another time perhaps. Have a good night Xemnas." He turned to leave.

Xemnas grabbed his arm and gave him a proper kiss and Saix couldn't stop his heart from speeding up. Xemnas pulled away gently,

"We will definitely do this another time. Good night, Saix."

Xemnas' voice was heavy and dripped with lust. Saix felt himself blush the tiniest bit, he nodded and walked away. Xemnas watched him go, the moment he was out of sight he sighed and leaned against the bookshelf. He ran a hand through his hair. Never in his life did he want to bone someone so desperately. He chuckled,

"Get a hold of yourself Xemnas."

He nodded and made his way out the library to his car. Once he was inside the solitude of his car he looked down and groaned. He was definitely going to have to call someone to help him out tonight.

**TBC**

OH MAI~~

Well I enjoyed writing that chapter. I fucking love angsty Sora. HE'S WONDERFUL. But anyway threw in some XemSai because they're amazing.

Please review I'm having trouble knowing if you guys want longer or shorter chapters D: So please lemme know.

:Extra:

Something Gold

Roxas has never been one for overly romantic things. But when Axel showed up at his house that night in a tux, slicked down hair, and a reservation to a ritzy ass restaurant, he had to questions his outlook on it. That same night Axel took him to this amazing empty lot. He knew it didn't sound like much but that view. You could see the water and the lights playing on it.

He was already impressed but then Axel told him how much he loved him and how he would never let anything come between them. At this Roxas thought he might cry but he held off and told Axel he felt the same way. They shared a kiss and it was the most heartfelt kiss Roxas had ever experienced. And for the second time that night he doubted his standing on romantics.

Once Axel had drove them around for a bit he returned them to his apartment. Where Roxas spent the night with him and Marluxia playing pictionary. After Marly had gone off to bed Axel took Roxas into his room and cuddled up with him. Kissing him sweetly and telling him of their life to be. And Roxas fell asleep with sweet dreams of a life far off.

When Roxas woke up Axel was not next to him. At first he was worried till he read the note pinned on the pillow. It stated Axel had gone to get them some donuts and coffee. It also stated that sweet little boys should look under their pillows. At this Roxas quirked a brow and looked under all the pillows.

Roxas gasped at a small red velvet box. Carefully he picked up and gingerly opened it. At first he just stared and then he broke out into a fit of laughter. Inside the box laid a gold keychain with a small red flame at the end of it. There was also a note that stated,

"Only girls would expect jewelry you homo, Love Axel."

Once Axel returned Roxas gave him a hug, a kiss to the cheek, and a knee to the groin. Roxas decided then that overly romantic gestures were just as he thought, overrated.

End.

Pffffffffttttt. I like writing in that style c: I couldn't do it for a whole fic but for this little extra it worked. Well lovelies review so that I may have the flame to write more for you!

Next Chapter: From Summer, With Love


	12. From Summer, With Love

Hello all! Thank you to everyone whose taken the time to read my story. I am so touched c: But let's jump into it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all.

From Summer, With Love

Riku was running. Running the fastest he had ever run in his life. Coming home there was a traffic jam, seeing as everyone was coming home since summer was ending. So somewhere along the highway he had left his car and began running. His lungs ached in protest but he paid it no mind. He couldn't stop now, not when what he so desperately wanted was so close to being completely his.

Riku didn't like to think about it but he was rather possessive. It was a problem and it was all Sora's fault. If Sora wasn't so wishy washy he wouldn't have to constantly keep an eye on him. To make sure no pests were floating around the boy. But he kept this side hidden from Sora. Surely he would think Riku was some creepy and greedy guy. Which, sadly, Riku was beginning to think he was.

He couldn't deny that Sora had changed him. He used to just float through life, getting by on his artistic talent and intelligence. But when Sora had come bursting into his life, he made Riku want to try. Something he never thought he'd want to do. Sora was like this amazing piece of art, something that transcended this earthly plane. Not his looks per se, but just his essence. Just him, himself.

He wasn't sure if that made any sense but he didn't need it to. That's just how he felt. He often wondered what his life would be like if he hadn't gone up to the roof that day. He wondered if they would've met anyway and he'd like to think they would. Because him and Sora, this thing they had, was something he couldn't quite explain. They were meant to meet. They were meant to be together. He just knew it.

He stopped at a street light and leaned over to catch his breath. He was heaving deeply and loudly. The woman next to him scooted away from in the slightest. As soon as that walk light turned white he darted across the street. His feet were killing him and he already knew they had to be bleeding a little. Sweat was practically pouring off of him. He was sure he was not an attractive sight. But at the moment he could care less. All he cared about was getting to that park.

It was already past five' o'clock when he checked his watch for the umpteenth time. It was seven' thirty. The sun was going down and he could already see the purple hues coming up. Cursing he forced his legs to go faster. They had to! He'd be damned if they didn't. He just had to make there. Not just for himself but for Sora too. He felt like shit, making Sora wait like that. He could already see the upset and a little irritated frown on his face.

He laughed hoarsely, Sora was going to be mad. He was cute. He was way beyond cute and just downright adorable. He frowned, but he had hurt Sora. He thought back on their phone conversation, he'd never heard Sora sound like. And he knew for damn sure he would never let him sound like that again. So sullen and scornful. Riku hated it. And he hated himself for letting it get to that point. He should've just skipped the family reunion and stayed with Sora. His Sora.

Relief swept over his body when he saw the hill that led up to the park. He pushed his legs even harder to get up that hill. His entire body screeched in defiance but he kept going. Nothing could make him stop, he had to see. Had to see Sora waiting for him.

Riku came to the crown of the hill and leaned over to catch his breath again. He quickly looked up to scan the park for Sora. And for a split second his world shattered when he didn't see him. He closed his eyes and told himself to breathe. Slowly he opened them and he saw him. There was Sora sitting on a swing, swaying lightly as he drew in the dirt with a stick.

Riku's breath tried to hitch but his deep breathing wouldn't allow it. He jogged over there but slowed to a stop next to the swing. Sora looked up and his eyes widened, almost like he hadn't expected Riku to come. And this hurt the silver haired boy for just a moment but he didn't allow it to show. Riku's breathing was still labored but he kept his eyes locked to Sora's.

Sora dropped the stick and stood up. He just stared. Riku looked so gross. All sweaty and hair disheveled. Sora smiled, he looked this way for him. He had rushed home for him. He left his family for him. Sora felt like his heart would burst any moment.

Riku smiled back at him, "Hey," he said breathlessly.

"Hey."

Sora's smile grew warmer and Riku felt his knees go weak. If anyone in this relationship was the devil it was most definitely Sora. Riku stepped forward a little bit and placed his forehead on Sora's.

"Hey." His voice more steady this time.

It was the first physical contact they'd had in weeks. Sora threw his arms around Riku's neck, burying his face into the taller boy's shoulder.

"Hey."

He smiled into his shoulder. Riku held him. He held him so tight Sora thought he might stop breathing. This was it. This was what those shitty TV shows and self-help books were always talking about. He couldn't fool himself any longer. This was love.

Riku sighed into his brown hair. He'd never felt so, so, he didn't even know. It just felt so right. He tried going over the speech he had prepared in the car in his head and had even memorized it. But it all came up blank. And he decided he didn't need a whole dialogue for Sora. No, he would just say what he wanted to say so badly. And though he knew he probably wouldn't be, he was still a little afraid of being rejected. But he steeled his nerves and opened his mouth.

"S-Sora?"

Sora nodded into his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"I've got something to say to you and I've want to say it for a long time."

Sora nodded again, "Yeah."

"Sora I-I, mgh, I'm, I'm not very good at these types of things."

Sora laughed light heartedly and Riku felt his face heating up, enormously so. He felt it all the way to his ears. Sora pulled back a bit and gave him a winning smile.

"I guess not."

Riku's face turned and even darker shade of red. Sora chuckled and shook his head. He kissed his cheek softly, kindly.

"I don't mind waiting, I think I proved that already. So if I gotta wait a little more I won't mind. I won't mind, 'cuz I love you Riku. I love you so much."

Sora hugged him again. Hugged him tightly and Riku held him just as tight, his face burning with embarrassment. He had to say it back. It was now or never. He had made Sora wait long enough. Sighing he composed himself. He stepped back a bit and looked straight into those loving blue oceans.

"I-I love you t-too…a lot." He face was stilled flushed but he refused to look away.

Sora grinned and kissed him. Riku blushed even more and he kissed back. It was soft and loving and it made Sora's heart flutter. He pulled back slowly, smirking,

"Oh yeah?"

"Y-yeah."

"Reallllly?"

"….Sora."

Riku looked away, face completely red and even the tips of his ears. Sora laughed and nipped his ear causing Riku to glare and push him off. Sora pouted,

"C'mon don't be so shyyy." He sang out grinning.

Riku frowned at him, "And to think I was worried."

He put his hands in his pockets and started walking. Sora laughed skipping beside him,

"Don't sulk! I was worried too ya' know. Really."

Sora grabbed his hand and kissed it. He smiled up at the taller boy. Riku stared for a second then blushed some more and looked away.

" 'M not sulking."

"You so are. Who knew you could be this cute Riku!"

"C-cute-!"

"Oh man, don't be this cute with anyone else okay? I'm gonna have to tease you a lot more from now on!"

Riku frowned at him and looked away. "Stupid."

"I'd always thought you were so cool, calm, and collected. But look at you now! If this is what you're like in love then you aren't allowed to fall in love with anyone else! Never ever. Okay?"

Sora looked up at him. Riku's blush came back full force,

"Like I could."

"Waahhh! Riku you're too cute! I'm gonna die!"

Sora squealed and latched onto his arm. Riku kept blushing and telling him he should shut up. Sora continued to squeal and make kissing noises at him. And Riku kept telling him to shut up. They walked like that till they got to Riku's place where Sora decided he was going to spend the night. He smirked at Riku,

"You know, for doing the bump and grind."

Riku was sent into a sputtering, blushing mess and Sora just laughed telling him how cute he was. They were in love. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**- At Axel and Marluxia's Apartment - **

Axel glared at all the job applications on the table. They were all shit jobs. Just the bottom of the gutter jobs, But he'd never had a job so he knew he wasn't gonna get hired for any good ones. He wasn't particularly anger, just irritated he had to fill them all out. With the same fucking shit. The. Same. Fucking. Shit.

"You can't fill them out just by looking at them."

Roxas' voice rang out over the light music playing and sizzling on the oven. Axel glared up at him.

"I fucking know Roxy."

Roxas shot him a look and Axel sighed. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and sweet kisses were placed on his face. Axel smiled and kissed the tip of the blonds' nose. Roxas smiled down at him,

"It'll be fine, you'll get a job in no time."

Axel snorted, "Then how come I'm still unemployed?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Because you don't apply yourself."

Roxas walked back over to the oven. Axel chuckled, the whole summer it was like him and Roxas were really living together, minus the sex. The kid was over practically every day and always made him dinner or snacks. Axel smiled and felt his heart beat speed up. It was like Roxas was his cute little husband tutting around and the like. He stopped himself from squealing. It was too fucking cute.

He stood up and walked over to Roxas side. He leaned on him a bit,

"What's on for tonight?"

"Sautéed vegetables with chicken and rice. Why, you want something else?"

He turned to look at his freakishly tall boyfriend. He jumped when Axel kissed him and snaked an arm around his waist. Roxas sighed breathlessly into the kiss, already feeling light headed. He always thought it was odd that just Axel's kisses could make him feel this way. Axel slipped his tongue into the blonds' mouth and pressed him into the corner between the wall, him, and the counter.

Roxas moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around Axel's middle. He stood on his tippy toes to try and deepen the kiss. Axel growled lightly and bit his lip causing Roxas to whimper. Axel smirked down at his bruised and wet lips.

"Yeah, I want you."

"A-Axel no, Marluxia will be home soon-ah!"

Axel bit into his neck. Smirking he pulled back,

"And damn don't you look delicious?"

Roxas' eyes got cloudy and shimmered. "Axel…"

He squeezed the back of the redheads shirt. Axel smiled and kissed his cheeks.

"C'mon, I'll be nice."

He nipped the boy's lip. Roxas shivered,

"You're never nice…"

"Got me there."

He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss Roxas was ready to give.

"Oh my lord!"

Marluxia glared and swatted them apart. Roxas blushed and went back to cooking and Axel glared fire. This bitch. This mother fucking cock blocking bitch. All he needed was one more push in the right direction and he would've finally gotten that sweet ass.

Marluxia shook his finger at them, "Honestly I leave you two alone for twenty minutes and look what happens."

"Shut up you fucking slut."

Axel glared and sat down, huffing as he did so. Marluxia pouted at him,

"Don't be mean, besides I only have eyes for one man now. You shouldn't be thinking about getting your rocks off anyway. You should focus that energy on getting a job."

Marluxia voice took on a mothering tone as he began to lecture Axel. The redhead rolled his eyes and continued to drown him out. He opted to watch Roxas instead. His blush had gone down and he was focusing a little too hard on the pan. He fidgeted and knocked the salt over by mistake. Axel smiled, Roxas was too cute.

After dinner Marluxia announced he got a promotion to assistant manager. Roxas and Axel both cheered while Marluxia puff his chest out and bowed. He then went off into his room to take care of his plants, he said he'd give Axel some "alone time" with a wink and a smirk. Axel really didn't want to kick his brother's ass, but sometimes he made it so hard not to.

Roxas fidgeted then stood up, "Well I guess I better be getting home."

"It's already ten, wanna stay the night?"

Roxas blushed and looked at the floor. Axel sighed,

"It's not like I'm gonna jump you or anything."

"I-I know that!"

"Yeah? Then why do you look so worried?"

"I do not. I just think it'd be better if I go home tonight. I have cram school tomorrow."

Axel frowned, that was flimsy excuse.

"You've stayed over before when you've had cram school in the morning."

"Yeah but it's going to be really rough tomorrow."

"I'll just drive you there."

"Still…"

Roxas frowned and looked away. That really irritated Axel. What did Roxas think he was gonna fucking molest him or some shit? Axel sighed and scratched the back of his head. Roxas immediately knew he was irritated. He looked up at Axel,

"I don't get why it's such a big deal. Why are you getting mad?"

"I'm not getting mad! It's just, ugh, whatever leave if you want."

Roxas glared, "Don't just dismiss me like that. Why are you mad?"

"Roxas just go, I'm not in the mood."

"The mood for what? I thought you said you weren't angry."

"Damnit Roxas!"

Axel glared at him and stood up. Roxas glared right back and crossed his arms.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Roxas scoffed, "You're one to talk."

Axel scowled, "Don't be such brat."

"I'm not, you're the one whose always brooding around and getting pissed for no reason."

"It's not for no reason."

"Oh yeah? Then what is it your majesty? I'm tired of walking on eggshells around you when you get like this."

"Like what? Am I not allowed to be pissed?""You aren't if its for no fucking reason!"

Axel smirked coldly and Roxas only flinched for second. It was never good when Axel looked like that. That look always meant they were going to get into a fight. A big one too. They'd say hurtful things that they didn't mean and neither of them would want to say sorry.

"You wanna know the reason? Fine I'll tell you the fucking reason Roxas. I'm so fucking sexually frustrated that I'm snapping at people for no fucking reason. If someone would put out once and a while maybe I'd be a little less fucking stressed. I mean is it so hard? It's not like you're gonna lose anything. Stop being such a bitch about."

Roxas just glared, his face revealing nothing. And immediately Axel regretted what he said. He knew it wasn't that easy to just spread your legs for another dude. But still! It wasn't like he was a girl. His pride wouldn't allow him say anything else. Roxas nodded and turned to the door opening it,

"I think we need a break."

He voice almost sounded like it trembled but Axel was too pissed and prideful to care.

"Whatever, maybe I'll find someone willing to bear it all huh?"

Roxas glared back at him, "Fine! Get yourself a nice whore with huge tits you stupid fucking asshole!"

"I will you prude ass bitch!"

Roxas somewhat snarled, flicked him off and slammed the door behind him. He briskly walked down the street a glare and scowl set on his face. He rubbed furiously at his eyes when he felt them prickling. He ran the rest of the way to his house. He swung open the door, surprising Namine who was sitting at the table. He ran up the stairs, ignoring Namine's hello, and slammed the door to his room.

He grabbed the keys that were on his nightstand and tore off the gold flame keychain. He threw at his wall, making the smallest of dents. He glared, walking over he picked up getting ready to throw it again. Instead his hands shook and he sat on the ground with his back against the wall. He forced the tears away,

"Sleep with all the bimbos you want. See if I care you stupid asshole…jackass."

His voice was soft and trembling slightly. He clutched the keychain to his chest.

"Axel you're so stupid. You're just a big stupid jerk."

He sniffled and the door to his room opened. Namine stood in the doorway. He stared at her for a short moment and then the tears began to fall. She was at his side in a instant, cradling his head to her chest. He hugged her close and cried. This was so stupid! And it was all Axel's fault! He gripped Namine even more.

Namine sighed and held him stroking his hair. "Roxas, I told you he was bad news."

Roxas just nodded. She kissed his head,

"Don't worry I'm always hear for you. I'll help you forget about that asshole. Everything will be okay."

"I-I, I don't k-know Namine. Because I-I, I really-"

"Just trust me Roxas. You have me and I have you that's all we need. Don't worry you silly goose."

She cut him off. She didn't want to hear those words unless they were for her. She kissed his cheek and wiped his tears away. Roxas gave a watery smile and she smiled back.

"Okay?"

" 'Kay."

They stayed holding each other till they fell asleep. And Namine was the happiest she had been in years. It was perfect, this was her chance. Finally Roxas would have only her to depend on and he would love her. She would make sure of that.

**- Axel and Marluxia's Apartment - **

Axel swore and sat on the couch. He put his head in his hands and pulled at his hair gritting his teeth. He had royally fucked up this time. Shit! If only he had just kept his cool none of this would've happened. He sighed and let his arms fall limp, his head hanging low. Marluxia emerged from his room. He sat next to his brother,

"Axel-"

"I know! I fucking know Marly, so just-just leave it."

He leaned back and put his arms over his face. Marluxia frowned, he hated when his brother's voice sounded strained and racked with guilt. But at the same time it was Axel's fault, if he had just talked to Roxas about this none of this would've happened. Marluxia put a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"You could go after him."

Axel shook his head, "He'd just be pissed and punch me or something."

Marluxia sighed but nodded. Both his brother and Roxas were too prideful.

"I'll make some tea. Want some?"

Axel nodded and Marluxia smiled while patting his head. He walked into the kitchen and set to work. Axel grit his teeth as he felt something wet roll down his cheek. He really fucking hated crying and he hadn't cried in years.

"Shit…Roxas."

He had really fucked up.

**TBC**

D: I'm sorry I really like giving Axel a hard time. It's so fun to write his character. I also really loved writing a lot about Riku as his character has been somewhat nonexistent in this story. He's so cute to write, I love the idea of Sora being a dick to him x3 I also am kinda thinking of making our dear Sora-chan top. Just maybe, cuz I like short ass tops.

:Extra:

Obviously

Sora bit his lip. He was currently having dinner with Riku's mom and dad. It was really awkward considering how much Riku's mom was glaring at him. Not to mention the night before Sora had had the most amazing wet dream of his life. He blushed and grinned just thinking about it.

Riku leaned over to him,

"Here," He wiped the corner of Sora's mouth.

Sora smiled, "Thanks."

Riku returned the smile, "Sure."

Riku's mom was practically seething while Riku's dad continued to eat in a relaxed manner. Sora stared at Riku and visions of the dream came flooding into his mind. He squeaked a bit when he felt his body, ahem, reacting. He squirmed in his seat and then a thought struck him. He smirked and glanced at Riku.

He grabbed Riku's hand under the table. Riku just looked at him but continued to talk with his mother. Sora's smirk widened when he abruptly shoved Riku's hand onto his crouch. Riku's face lit up like fireworks. Sora tried his best not to moan and squeezed his thighs together, trapping Riku's hand there.

Riku's mother raised an eyebrow and asked if everything was alright. Riku nodded quickly and said something had just went down the wrong pipe. His mother giggled, calling him silly and continued to talk about a woman named Sandra. Riku listened intently trying to force his blush to subside.

Sora's smirk turned even more mischievous. He rutted against Riku's hand and bit his lip to stop from groaning. It felt so naughty. And god did it turn him on. Having enough of this polite act, Sora slammed his hands on the table,

"I wanna fuck with your son!"

Riku's entire face went red as did his ears and even a bit of his neck. His mother was frozen. Riku's father sipped his wine,

"Obviously, if you're forcing him to give you hand jobs under the table."

After that Sora had a newfound respect for Riku's dad. Riku's mom had promptly kicked him out, screaming obscenities at him and screeching at him to stay away from her baby. Riku refused to answer his calls and avoided him for a good two days.

When he finally did talk to Sora again he told him not to say such things in front of his parents ever again. And Sora had laughed and told him how cute he was. Riku didn't know what he saw in Sora. But he blushed anyway and said that he was serious, Sora just laughed and told him he loved him. And Riku said it back.

End.

I really like this extra for some reason. I adore Riku's parents, they're amazing. Thank you for reading if you did! How about a review to let me know what you think n what you wanna see :D I'm taking requests, but only for a short while, so get them in while you can!

Next Chapter: Shy Glances And Broken Skin


	13. Shy Glances And Broken Skin

I am on a roll. Sora for the top is becoming more and more what I wanna do or maybe just a power bottom. Hmmm.

**:IMPORTANT:** It is now late September. And when I use "**-**" it's just a small placement switch.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing kids. Sorry about it.

Shy Glances And Broken Skin

A fist connected with a young man's jaw. He stumbled backwards and fell against a dumpster. Axel smirked and wiped the blood he knew was coming from his mouth. Five guys were strewn around him. Bloodied and banged up. Axel wasn't looking any better himself. His hair was a mess, he had bruises and welts all over his arms and face. He coolly picked up the wallets from each guy.

"Because of you chumps I'll be able to pay my rent this month. Thanks a ton fellas."

He winked and walked out the ally, but it was more like he stumbled out. He walked down the street and looked up at a clock hanging in a diner. It was already past midnight. Marly would just chew him out if he went home, so he decided to spend another night wandering through the dark corners of the city.

He slumped against some random building and put his head between his knees. He felt sick. He stank of booze and the rank smell of the city. And it had been a good two weeks since he had gone to school. What was the fucking point? Life without Roxas was…He glared and put his head back against the wall.

"Fucking shit."

Everything was so fucking pointless. He was a coward. He was too afraid to go to school because he knew he would run into Roxas. He was afraid to return home to face Marluxia's words, which were probably true. Luckily Marluxia didn't call the cops or even their parents. He would let Axel figure everything out. Marluxia was good like that. Axel frowned,

"I fucking suck."

"Why's that?"

Axel's head shot up at the familiar voice. He sighed and gave a small smile, patting the spot next to him. Sora gave him a smile and sat next to him. They sat in silence and listening to yowling of cats. Axel looked at his friend,

"So what're you doing in these parts?"

"Oh. I kinda got lost."

Sora smiled sheepishly and Axel laughed. A real laugh for the first time in what seemed like forever. Sora smiled but it faded,

"We've been worried man. How you holdin' up?"

He held his hand in a comforting way. Axel sighed and leaned on Sora's shoulder.

"Not good."

"Yeah I didn't think so, I mean from what Marluxia tells me. He's worried sick about you, he's even lost some weight."

Axel cringed, he knew it was because of him.

"Yeah, I know."

They were silent again. The wind clipped at them almost as if it was trying to coax them indoors. Axel closed his eyes. Sora was warm, so very warm. He nuzzled the boy's shoulder tiredly. Sora looked down at him and sighed. The sound was weird coming from him. Sora never sighed, he was meant to be perpetually happy and bubbly.

"C'mon. I'll take you to Riku's I was gonna crash there myself seeing as I have no idea how the hell to get home."

"But you know the way to his house?"

"Always!"

Axel chuckled and stood up. Sora did the same and got up. They walked in silence and Sora never let go of Axel's hand. And Axel was thankful for it. He needed the feeling of someone else by his side. He needed to feel like he was still alive.

They reached Riku's house shortly. Luckily Riku's mom was at some realtors convention for the week. So Riku's dad let them in with only a short wary glance at Axel. Who just smiled weakly back at him. Riku's father just nodded and went back into the living room. Riku happily came down the stairs knowing it could only be Sora at this time of night. His happy smile was wiped clean off his face when he saw Sora standing there holding hands with Axel.

Sora beamed and ran over to hug him. He snuggled into Riku's shoulder chirping happily. Riku wrapped his arms around him instinctively. He stared at Axel with a calculating eye. He looked terrible and instantly his jealously was replaced with worry for his friend.

"Axel you can take a shower, the bathroom is the second door on the left. I'll leave a fresh pair of clothes for you outside the door."

Axel smiled but it was forced, "Thanks man. I'll do that."

He was thankful Riku hadn't asked questions. That's why he liked Riku because he knew just what to say, unlike him. He frowned and suddenly felt incredibly tired. But he'd be damned if he take a shower. He patted Riku on the shoulder and walked up the stairs.

Riku watched him go then looked down at Sora.

"Why were you holding hands with him?"

"Awww jealoussss?"

Riku blushed but only slightly, "No, I want to why."

"Because he needed it."

Sora's tone was serious and Riku nodded. Still he grabbed Sora's hand into his own and walked up the stairs with him. They walked into Riku's room and Sora tackled him onto his bed. Riku grunted as he hit the bed and frowned up at Sora. The brunet grinned down at him and kissed him softly. Riku smiled into the kiss and kissed back just as gentle.

Sora pulled back and smiled kindly down at the silver haired teen. Riku felt a blush creeping up so he coughed and sat up effectively putting Sora in his lap. Then the blush did come. Sora laughed and kissed him again. He got off his lap and stretched, teasing Riku was fun but he was still really worried about Axel. The poor guy.

Axel placed his forehead against the shower tiles. He felt the scalding water hit his back like bullets. He liked it. The feeling of something against his skin. Just being able to feel at all these days was something. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the tears coming. He sunk to the bottom of the shower, his arms hanging off his knees and his head leaning back against the tiles.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. So sorry Roxas. Roxas. Roxas…"

Axel clenched his fists. He was total shit. How could he let the one thing he loved above all others slip away from him? It made no damn sense. All because he was horny? He growled and punched one of the tiles. His already bruised knuckles began bleeding again. So stupid. He was so fucking stupid.

**- Xemnas' House - **

Marluxia was worried. He was worse than worried. Axel had only acted this recklessly when their parents had stated they were separating. That was obviously resolved later on but still. Axel was just too headstrong. Marluxia sighed,

"What am I gonna do? He hasn't come home for two days."

"Do nothing."

Marluxia frowned at Xemnas, "What do you mean do nothing? How can I do nothing?"

Xemnas stopped writing and looked up at Marluxia,

"You do too much. You always do too much. You have to learn to just let things simmer down on their own."

"Yeah buh-"

"No. Enough. You have to let Axel clean up his own messes sometimes. You can't always take care of things for him."

Marluxia looked away sadly, "I don't always take care of things for him."

Xemnas sighed, "Yes, you do. But it doesn't matter because this time the only people who can solve this problem are Axel and Roxas."

Marluxia nodded solemnly and pushed his face into Xemnas' pillows. Xemnas watched him and shook his head. Marluxia was such a mother hen. He went back to writing his history report. They stayed in silence till Xemnas heard Marluxia's breathing become deeper. He stood up and moved Marluxia's head to the side.

Xemnas frowned at the bags under his eyes. The idiot must have been too worried to sleep. Axel was a moron and Marluxia was an idiot. He slowly pulled the blanket around the pink haired boy. Xemnas sighed and scratched the back of his head. He needed smokes. Grabbing his keys Xemnas walked out his house and locked the door.

Getting into his car he drove to the convenience store where he knew Saix worked. He parked and quickly walked inside. Looking around he smiled, he saw Saix restocking some drinks. Quietly he snuck up behind the scarred male. Swiftly he embraced him from behind. Saix jumped and dropped the cans he was holding.

Xemnas laughed and pressed his face into the shorter boy's hair. Saix snarled somewhat and tried to glare back at him. Which was impossible given his current position.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

This statement only caused Xemnas to laugh even more. Saix frowned his right eyebrow ticking in annoyance. Once Xemnas had gained control of his laughter he smiled into the blue hair.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just getting jumped on by dumbass hooligans."

Xemnas chuckled, "Oh my, sounds exciting."

"Just barely. Will you let me go, I am on the clock."

Xemnas let him go with a flourish of his arms. Saix rolled his eyes and continued to stock the energy drinks. He smiled a little, it was interesting that Xemnas would come to visit him. Especially since it was so late. A part of him filled with warmth at just the thought of this man going out of his way to see him. It was something Saix had never experienced before.

Saix glanced up at him through his eyelashes. Xemnas was browsing the sour candy with this little smirk on his lips. And Saix had to look away because for some reason his heart had sped up it's pace. Saix frowned at his own foolishness. He knew Xemnas' type, playboys who had too much time on their hands. He's was playing with Saix and he'd get bored soon enough. Which was fine for Saix because he just wanted to sleep with him anyway.

Saix frowned, that sounded wrong in his head but he brushed it off. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and weight pushed against his side. Saix couldn't stop the tiny smile that appeared on his face. This damn man. Xemnas was warm and built. And Saix just loved the warmth.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes indeed, you see I really need a dose of chill time with this guy I know."

"Perhaps if you supply me with his name I can see if there's anything available."

Xemnas smirked and took on a girly sounding voice, "His name is like Saix and he's totally cool. An' it'd be so freakin' awesome if he could, I dunno, hang with me tomorrow after school. Because I soooo have these wild tickets to this neato movie. So, um if you could pass this message onto him, that'd be like the best thing everrrr. Oh! And-"

A hand covered his mouth and Xemnas smiled behind it. Saix glared at him,

"Never do that again and maybe I'll go with you."

"Is that so? Well like it'll be really hard not to but I could give it a try."

Saix rolled his eyes once again and walked behind the counter. Xemnas followed him over and leaned on the counter staring at him. Saix frowned and looked at him,

"What?"

"Well are you going to come with me or not?"

"…Only if I have nothing else to do."

Xemnas flashed him his prize winning smile, "Good! Then it's a date."

Saix's eyes grew considerably in size. What the hell was this man talking about?

"What do you mean date? I thought we were just going to hang out."

"We are. What are you getting so worked up for, its not like this is your first date."

"..…"

"Oh my god."

"Shut up."

Saix glared and started busying himself behind the counter. Xemnas' smile spread across his face,

"No way. I feel so honored Lord Saix."

"I said shut up."

"Ha! Fat chance. Are you seriously telling me you've never been on a date before?"

"…So what if I haven't? Dates imply that an emotional attraction must be involved. Either that or sexual feelings are involved. They are tedious things I'd rather not deal with."

"Ho mah god."

Saix glared at him and turned away from him. Xemnas chuckled, this guy was way too cute. He was a little confused why being the first in something involving Saix made him so happy. But he let that thought slip away.

"Well I was planning on getting lucky after it was all over."

Saix snorted, "Figures."

Xemnas grabbed his arm and turned him around. Saix was glaring at him with what seemed like a pout set on his face. Of course Saix didn't consider it a pout. It was a scowl, a scowl damnit. Xemnas smiled,

"I was kidding."

Xemnas' voice was gentle and Saix looked away from him. He wasn't a child, there was no need to speak so softly with him. No need at all…

"You're not a virgin are you?"

Saix was a little taken aback by the question but answered it none the less.

"Of course not. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Too bad."

Xemnas was a little irked at this fact. But he pushed that feeling away as well. He grabbed both of Saix's hands into his own.

"I'm going to take you on the best date of your life."

Saix scoffed.

"I mean it! It's going to be so amazing you'll fall in love with me."

"I doubt that would ever happen."

"Yeah that's what you say, but just wait until tomorrow. I'm gonna blow your mind."

Saix chuckled in the slightest. He truly did enjoy Xemnas' company. The man was a pain in the ass but he liked him. He looked at their hands together. He liked him. Why did that sound so…so…Saix shook his head a little and looked into molten gold eyes.

"Are you going to buy anything?"

Xemnas nodded, "Give me a pack of-"

"Marlboros, right?"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Looks like kitten is learning."

Saix frowned at the pet name but rung up the sale anyway. Xemnas paid and was on his way out when he spun around.

"Hey don't be late tomorrow."

"How could I be late if we're leaving the school at the same time?"

Xemnas smiled, "I'm sure you'd find a way. Meet me at my car, you know where I park it right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He made his way over to the door. But he turned around once again,

"Saix,"

The bluenet looked up from what he was doing with a raised brow.

"Have a good night. And I'll see you tomorrow."

Saix gave him another roll of his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, good night Xemnas."

Xemnas smiled at him and left. While he walked to his car the smile wouldn't leave his face. He loved it when Saix said his name. His smile grew when he thought about their date tomorrow. Xemnas had no clue as to why he so happy about. It wasn't like it was a real date or anything. But still the smile wouldn't come off his face. And he really didn't want it to.

**TBC**

This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written, ever. Omg I love being mean to Axel, I'm terrible. But I'm so happy I got to write my most feral couple! It's been a while since they showed up c:

:Extra:

Something That Makes You Happy

There wasn't much that made Vexen Winters happy. In fact there were probably more things that made him irritated and annoyed than happy. That list went on forever. And Marluxia Bennett knew that. So his goal of the day: Find something that made Vexen happy.

Sure Marluxia knew about some things that made Vexen happy. Things like, how he really loved reading the fine arts section of the newspaper early in the morning, that he secretly loved lots of milk in his coffee, how he adored the opera, that no matter what he needed a long bath at the end of the week or that he treasured those moments in movies when the couple would reconcile after a huge fight. He could name more but he had to find something new. So he could sweep Vexen off his feet once and for all.

That's why Marluxia had started keeping an observation journal of Vexen. Sure it was a little creepy but he didn't give a shit. It was all in the sake of making Vexen happy. And that's all he cared about.

Marluxia watched as Vexen dusted around his condo. The man had the grace of a ballet dancer and Marluxia always marveled at it. It was crazy beautiful just the way his fingers moved. Oh, how he wanted those fingers on his body. Digging into his back passionately. That lean neck bearing itself as Vexen tossed his head back. Those long legs spreading like peanut butter, opening for him, wrapping around his waist, and pulling him forward into that-

"Not talking today are you? Not that I mind."

Marluxia was snapped out of his train of thought as Vexen spoke. He looked over at his teacher,

"Can I be blunt?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Can you take you take up yoga and can I watch while you perform it?"

"Marluxia,"

"Yeah?"

"Get the hell out of here."

"Okay."

Needless to say asking Vexen to take up a physical activity just so you had something to fantasize about, did not make him happy.

End.

Ahh, I miss writing Vexen. Give me some reviews so I can stop fantasying about them?

Next Chapter: A Date, Oh Wait, You Mean A Hand Job


End file.
